Heart Obstacles
by Laurenke1
Summary: Legolas and Joyce love each other but what is the other to do it one dies? Complete.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: This is my new story. Hope you like it. Let´s begin.  
  
Arwen took Joyce by the hand when the wedding was over. "Come on, we need to dress for the party tonight."  
  
Joyce shrugged to Aragorn who looked at his wife with a expression of confusion on his face.  
  
"Arwen, can´t this wait?" Joyce asked her.  
  
"No, come on. You will need to wear a dress tonight." Arwen said while walking towards her room.  
  
Joyce smiled at her before she walked after Arwen into the room.  
  
In the mean time Elladan and Elrohir had cornered Legolas. "Well, Mellon- Nin, I never tought you would settle down and get married but I guess all of us can be wrong." Elladan said.  
  
"Least of all with Joyce, I hope you know what you are getting yourself into." Elrohir grinned. "She can be very fierce sometimes. I just don´t know where she has got that from."  
  
Legolas smiled at his friends before he said. "Maybe you should ask Mithirandir."  
  
The twins looked confused before they said in union. "What are you saying, Legolas. Why should we ask him?. He is a wizard, not a parent."  
  
"A but there is where you are wrong." Legolas said while smirking.  
  
Elladan left to find Gandalf and dragged the wizard back to their corner.  
  
"Elladan, would you mind letting go of me, my boy? I don´t see why you have to drag me to this corner." Gandalf said while dusting himself off.  
  
Elrohir told Gandalf of the converstion they had with Legolas. Gandalf smiled when he heard it.  
  
"Who ever said that I was not a parent." Gandalf said.  
  
"Then where is your wife, and who is your child then? I don´t see anybody here." Elladan said while looking around.  
  
Gandalf´s face darkened but then he said. "My wife is in Valinor, she was captured by orcs and tortured and my daughter is dead."  
  
The twins looked shocked and Elrohir said. "I am sorry to hear that Gandalf. But that still does not explain why Legolas said that we should ask you why Joyce can be so fierce."  
  
Gandalf smiled again and said. "That is because Joyce has got that from her father, but her gentle nature was from her mother who got it from her grandmother and she also has a few trademarks from her grandfather."  
  
"And you happen to know them?" Elladan asked.  
  
Gandalf nodded and said. "Yes, I do. I know them very well. Most of my life if you must know."  
  
"But Joyce her mother died a few years back and her father left the planet and she never knew her grandmother and father." They both asked.  
  
"Joyce never knew her grandmother because she traveled to Valinor before she was born and her mother died as the protector of the planet and her father died a few weeks back when we were fighting in Helms Deep but her grandfather has been around most of her life, he was just to stupid to tell her." Gandalf said.  
  
"Joyce her mother is human right?" Elladan asked.  
  
"No, she is half elf and half wizard." Gandalf said.  
  
"And that means that Joyce is quarter Elf, quarter wizard and half saiyan." Legolas interupted.  
  
The look on the faces of Elrohir and Elladan was as if the sorted it out.  
  
"Are you thinking what I am thinking." Elrohir asked his twin.  
  
"Oh no, that means that Saruman is Joyce her grandfather." Elladan said.  
  
Legolas, Gandalf and Elrohir all stood with their mouth open. When Elrohir recovered from the shock hit his brother on the head and shouted at him. "No, you moron. It mean that Mithirandir or Gandalf here, is her grandfather. God man, I cannot believe you are my brother, you are so stupid sometimes."  
  
Elladan was rubbing his head where is brother had hit him and said while grinning. "Wow, that is beter then Saruman. But speaking of Joyce, where is she?"  
  
She went with Arwen to do something I believe." Legolas answered.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
In the room Arwen had packet out two dresses. She had put them both on the bed.  
  
One was black and the other one was pink.  
  
"So which one do you want?" Arwen asked.  
  
"I would like the black one, seeing as I am not so fond of pink." Joyce said while picking up the black one.  
  
Arwen smiled and said. "Go on, put it on."  
  
Joyce smiled and went into the badroom to change.  
  
When she stepped out, Arwen smiled before she said. "Yes, this looks very good on you. But now we only need to do something about your hair and then you are done."  
  
Joyce looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was strange to see herself in a dress again, she had wore pants and tunics for so long. But Arwen was right, it did look good on her.  
  
"What do you want to do with my hair, Arwen?" Joyce asked the queen.  
  
Arwen tought on that for a minute before she said. "You wore it in a braid all day, so let us try something different. Why don´t you let it hang loose?"  
  
Joyce freed her hair from the braid and then turned around so Arwen could look at her.  
  
"Yes, this is perfect. We will have everybody stunned tonight.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
That evening there was a huge party to celebrate the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen and Aragorn´s coronation.  
  
First there was a dinner in which Joyce sat next to Gandalf and Elladan.  
  
After the dinner was done, there was made room for dancing.  
  
The Hobbits were dancing with themselves and Arwen with Aragorn of course.  
  
Joyce was talking with Elrond now, when two hands touched her shoulder and Joyce looked over her shoulder. She smiled when she saw it was Legolas.  
  
"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me, my lady?" He asked.  
  
Joyce said. "Of course I would, my lord."  
  
They had been dancing for a couple of minutes when Legolas said. "Shall we leave? I doubt it anybody will miss us."  
  
Joyce grinned and they began to dance towards the doors to the garden.  
  
When they stood outside, Joyce smiled and let herself be taken by Legolas. He took her to a tree and said. "Clim in here, the view is wonderfull."  
  
Joyce looked at him but then did as he said. When they were sitting on a branch, Joyce saw Legolas was right.  
  
Legolas sat against the trunks of the tree and pulled her against him. Joyce enjoyed the feeling of his breath against her skin and his heartbeat against her ear.  
  
They had been sitting here for a couple of hours when Legolas asked. "How about we go to out room?" Joyce nodded and they made it to their room.  
  
Joyce got out of her dress and crawled underneath the blankets. Legolas was lying next to her and both were asleep within minutes.  
  
Hope you liked it. Please review 


	2. goodbye and wondering

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I will not write the whole journey to Mirkwood because that would not be fun, so I will skip days ahead. Post away with ideas. Let´s begin.  
  
They had been in Minas Tirith for 3 weeks now and everybody was ready to go home, or in Joyce´s case to go someplace else. But before they left Legolas and Joyce were both called by King Ellesar.  
  
Aragorn smiled when they both walked in. He then told the guards to leave. When they were gone, Aragorn removed his crown and put it on the chair next to him.  
  
Joyce smiled and said. "I see you still don´t like to wear that thing."  
  
Aragorn answered while running his hand trough his hair. "Yes, it still don´t but well. I called for you because I hear you wanted to leave soon. I wanted to discuss somethings with you."  
  
Joyce had sat down on the stairs and said. "Yes, what did you wanted to discuss?"  
  
"I said that I would help you in anyway that I can and that promise still stands, all you have to do is call for me. Gimli has said that he will be taking dwarves from the Lonely Mountain to the Glitter Caves and Legolas if you want you can have the forest of Ithilien to dwell in."  
  
Legolas smiled at Aragorn and said. "I would like that, but I can only take Elves if my lord is alright with that."  
  
Aragorn nodded and then turned to Joyce. "You are free to go with Legolas, and you can come back whenever you want. But I do have a request."  
  
"Ask what you want, Aragorn."  
  
"I would ask for your protection when we go to battle. Will you fight with me then?"  
  
Legolas was silent and waited for Joyce´s answer.  
  
"Yes, Aragorn. I will. Just call for me when you need me." Joyce answered.  
  
Legolas said. "But she will not fight when she is pregnant."  
  
Joyce smiled at him and said. "I will try, Meleth."  
  
Legolas nodded and Aragorn asked. "When will you leave?"  
  
"As soon as Gimli is ready, I think in about 2 days a week most."  
  
Aragorn smiled and said. "That is around the same time as the Hobbits and Gandalf will leave."  
  
"We will come and visit, Aragorn, don´t worry. You will not be lonely here." Joyce said while smiling.  
  
Aragorn smiled back, but then one of the guard´s came in and told him that there were other people who liked to see him too. Aragorn signed very deep when he was gone and put the crown back on his head.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The week went by fast and soon it was time to pack. It was decided that Legolas, Joyce and Gimli would travel some time with the Hobbits and Gandalf until they came to Helms Deep.  
  
They said goodbye to Arwen and then to Aragorn.  
  
The king smiled and said. "My friends, you are all welcome here at any time you want to. It would be nice to get a letter first but anyway my gates and doors are always open to you. I wish you all a safe journey and hope to hear or see you soon. Farewell."  
  
Joyce raised her hand in a farewell gesture, she was wearing the sign of the king of Gondor on her cloak. Legolas looked at it for a minute before he asked. "Joyce, how did you get that sign?"  
  
Joyce smiled and answered. "I said that I would fight with him, and then he gave me this."  
  
Legolas shrugged and then turned his horse.  
  
Within moment they had left the city and were on their way to Helms Deep.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
They had made it to Helms Deep yesterday. And today it was time to say goodbye to Gandalf and the Hobbits.  
  
"We hope to get an invitation soon for the wedding." Pippin said.  
  
"Yes, we hope that we can send them soon." Legolas asnwered to that.  
  
Frodo gave Joyce a big hug and whispered in her ear. "I am sure you will be very happy. Take care and we will see each other again."  
  
Joyce smiled and hugged the hobbit back. The last she came to was Gandalf.  
  
The wizard smiled at her and said. "I am very proud of you, my little one. You made a good choice. Just send word when you need help, it does not matter what it is. I will miss you, but I will not leave until I see you married to this Elf here. Take care and don´t forget that I love you."  
  
Just smiled back and hugged him before she whispered in his ear. "I love you too, grandfather. I will not forget. Have a safe journey."  
  
They kept waving until all of them were no longer in sight.  
  
Joyce signed softly but then she felt Legolas´s arm around her waist. She looked up and saw the Elf smile at her. "You will see all of them again, Meleth-Nin. I am sure of it."  
  
Joyce smiled but then they both turned around because Gimli finaly came out of the Caves he had been visiting with Legolas.  
  
"Where did everybody go?" He asked.  
  
"They already left, because they did not want to wait since dwarves are so very slow." Legolas said.  
  
"And I suppose Elves are fast, maybe because their heads are so empty they can move so fast. We dwarves are simply more smarter then that and more slower." Gimli shot back.  
  
"You may be smarter then the Elves but just to bad that has never been proven before and there is another reason why you are so slow. How can somebody expect to be fast when you have got so much heavy armor around you. I believe the pipe weed is also slowing you down." Legolas answered.  
  
Gimli wanted to answer but Joyce stepped in between and raised her hands and said. "I have waited long enough for you two, let us continue to Fangorn Forest. Without the two of your bickering. You can do that once we are on our way again."  
  
"We could have been on our way a long time ago, if Gimli is not so slow." Legolas tried to say, but Joyce shot him a warning glance that reminded him of Gandalf so he swallowed the rest of the sentence.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
It was about two weeks later and this was their last night in Fangorn Forest. Gimli had caught something which he said was a rabbit or a bunny but Joyce was not to sure about it, so she had given it to Gimli and just sticked to the Lembas and the bread.  
  
When they had eaten Gimli was fast asleep within moments.  
  
Joyce was staring in the fire and did not notice Legolas came and sat behind her. When she felt his hands on her shoulder, she noticed.  
  
"You are so tense, what is on your mind?" Legolas´s voice sounded in her ear.  
  
Legolas slowly began to message her shoulders and Joyce began to speak. "I was thinking about the future. We fought in this war for the future of every living thing on Middle Earth and now we have to fight again, only this time we fight for our own future. I am just not sure if I am up for that fight."  
  
Legolas was done with the message and his hands came to rest upon her stomach. Her head was lying against his shoulder. Signing softly he said. "You have the same issues that I got. I cannot say how long this fight will be or how hard it will be or even if we will win the way we want to. But I can tell you will not give up for the world. I would give up my trown for you if it was necessary. But I am sure we can make my father and everybody see that it is the best."  
  
Nuzzling against him she smiled and said. "Else we will just call for Gandalf or Aragorn."  
  
Legolas laughed softly before he kissed her on the lips. Leaning in and answering the kiss, Joyce forgot about the future for a little while.  
  
When they both needed to break the kiss, because they needed oxygen, Joyce smiled softly and leaned her head back again.  
  
Legolas´s hand was moving in circles around her stomach. His face showed of wonder.  
  
Joyce looked at him before she asked. "Legolas, what are you doing?"  
  
The Elf looked at her before he said. "You have got a great figure, I cannot believe that a child can grow in there."  
  
Joyce laughed softly before she kissed him and said. "Well, many woman did it so I don´t see why I can´t. But I think you will know in time."  
  
Legolas smiled and then clasped his hands together over her stomach. He then stared at the stars and Joyce could hear him humming softly.  
  
Joyce was lulled asleep by his song.  
  
When Legolas looked down he smiled to himself, then picked her up with ease and woke her up just enough to help her in her bedrole, Joyce was sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
This was another chapter. Please review. 


	3. new meetings

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I will write on. Ideas are welcome. Let´s begin.  
  
They had stopped in Lorien for a couple of day because of Gimli. He wanted to see the Lady Galadriel.  
  
All were greeted friendly by the Lady and the Lord.  
  
"It is good to see that all of you came back safely from the war. Joyce and Legolas, I would like to have a word with you. Gimli you are free to go." Lady Galadriel said.  
  
Joyce exchanged a look with Legolas before walking after Galadriel.  
  
Galadriel stopped when she was sure nobody could hear them.  
  
"I would like to talk to you about Ireth. She has left these woods a couple of months ago. We have recieved word that she has arrived in Eryn Lasgalen (Wood of the Greenleaves). Your father and Lord Celeborn chose that name, Legolas. I know that is where your journey will lead you but you have to face her there I believe."  
  
"she will not get in the way again. Not if I can help it." Joyce answered.  
  
"My father knows her tricks and what she has done to me, he will not help her." Legolas said.  
  
"I just wanted you to know. I wish you good luck. Now rest as long as you need." Galadriel said with a smile.  
  
()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Tomorrow they would arrive in Eryn Lasgalen. They had made camp just outside the borders of the woodland realm.  
  
Gimli had fallen asleep on his bedrole. Joyce looked at Legolas, who was staring in the fire. "Tell me, what is on your mind?" She asked him.  
  
He looked up and smiled but then said. "I was thinking tomorrow everything will be different. I will not be just Legolas, but I will be prince Legolas and I will have to behave like one. That means I cannot kiss you or behave around you like I want to. I will have to keep my distance and only with my father´s blessing can I kiss you in public, I am not even sure if he will allow me to sleep with you in one room."  
  
Joyce smiled at him and said. "It will be hard but I am sure that we can do it. And else we will send a letter to Gandalf and Aragorn. And here is another idea."  
  
"What is the idea you have?"  
  
"You will deal with your father and only he can know about our relationship and I will deal with Ireth."  
  
Legolas smiled and then walked over to kiss her and said. "That sounds like a very good idea."  
  
Joyce smiled at him to before she answered the kiss. Then Legolas broke it and signed softly. "I better get started now. Else I will be having a very hard time tomorrow."  
  
Joyce grinned at him wickedly and tought. "I am not going to make it easy for him."  
  
But Legolas jumped into a tree and stayed there for the night, thinking on how the hell he was suposed to do it, since having sex with her was so damn good.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
They had left early that morning and were riding trought the gates of Thranduil´s palace. Gimli was riding with Joyce, since Legolas was too nervous to keep his horse under control.  
  
Legolas was looking out of the corner of his eyes to Joyce, she looked different. Her blue eyes revealed nothing of her feelings and were cold. Her face had an unreadable expression on it.  
  
Legolas turned his eyes forward again. Nobody was waiting for him, it was simply to early for anybody to be up. But Legolas knew his father would be.  
  
He pulled his horse to a stop before the large staircase. Dismounting he then turned to Joyce and Gimli. "Come with me inside, but wait until I call for you."  
  
Both nodded before Legolas helped Gimli off the horse and then Joyce. He smiled at the girl, Joyce smiled back before they walked inside.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
King Thranduil of Eryn Lasgalen was reading trough some papers. He was up far to early but could not sleep anymore. He had a feeling like something was going to happen today but he could not tell what would happen.  
  
He looked up when he heard the door being pushed open. He expected it to be one of the guards or advices again telling him that he was up to early or that he needed to do something.  
  
But it was not, it was his only son walking trough those doors. Thranduil could not believe his eyes, yet it was Legolas who was standing before him.  
  
Standing up, Thranduil rushed towards his son and swept him in a bone- crushing hug, so glad was he that he was back safely.  
  
Legolas hugged his father back.  
  
Thranduil let go of Legolas and looked at his son. His smile fainted when he saw the sea-longing in his eyes. But it was not as strong as that of his mother, it was as if something much stronger suppressed it.  
  
"Tell me what has happened." Thranduil said at last.  
  
Legolas smiled at his father and said. "I will tell you later, Ada (Father). But there are two friend of mine who are waiting in the next room. We had a long journey and they would like to come in."  
  
"Who are these friends you speak off?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"The first one is Gimli, Gloin´s son of the lonely mountain and the second one is Joyce, she is Mithrandir´s granddaughter and the protector of this planet."  
  
Thranduil looked at his son, but said. "Let them in."  
  
Legolas smiled and went to get his friends.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
In the hall Joyce had told Gimli about Thranduil and that he should keep his mouth shut unlesh somebody asked him.  
  
The dwarf nodded. He still remembered the stories that his father told him about the King of Mirkwood.  
  
They both looked up when Legolas stepped out of the room. He smiled at them and said. "It is okay. You can come in."  
  
Legolas marveled at Joyce´s beauty. She had combed her hair and it hung in a ponytail. She had hid the neckless she had gotten from Legolas under her shirt with her crystal so that nobody would see it.  
  
Joyce stood up and smiled at Legolas. Her face and eyes revealed nothing.  
  
Legolas led them inside.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Thranduil looked up when Legolas returned with his friends. The first one was a dwarf. It would be typical Legolas to bring a dwarf home as his friend, but well. Thranduil smiled friendly at him.  
  
When he looked on he saw a young girl coming into the room. She looked like a human but the way she moved and everything spoke of a hidden truth to her.  
  
There was something about her that Thranduil could not explain. She was beautifull there was no doubt about that, but it was different then with most Elven-maiden or mortals.  
  
She was a warrior, he only noticed it now because of the sword strapped to her waist.  
  
He stood up to greet them both and Joyce and Gimli bowed before him.  
  
"Please, stand up. I know you had a long journey. My servants will point you to your room, where you can freshen up after that we will talk." Thranduil said.  
  
Thee nodded and the servants led them to their rooms.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Joyce her room was right next to that of Legolas. Gimli´s was across the hall.  
  
Joyce was the first to be called to Thranduil. Seeing as Gimli was not yet done. She wore her black tunic and had changed into the same black pants as she had wore on the coronation.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Joyce went to open it. Legolas was standing in front of the door.  
  
He looked serious before he said. "My father found out about us. Don´t ask me how. I did not tell him but he wants to see us both now."  
  
Joyce nodded and then followed Legolas to his father´s study.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Thranduil was sitting with his head in his hands and looked up when he heard the door open.  
  
Legolas walked in followed by Joyce.  
  
Thranduil gestured for them to sit down and then said. "First of all I wanted to say that I know Legolas that you are in love with her. I can tell by the way you look at her. Joyce, do you love him to?"  
  
Joyce looked Thranduil straight in the eyes and answered. "Yes, my lord. I do. With all my heart."  
  
"I see. How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Ever since we traveled trough Lorien." Joyce anwered honestly.  
  
"A couple of weeks ago Ireth came walking in saying that Legolas had fallen for a mortal and that she wanted him back. I did not believe her and told her that she was wrong in wanted my son back and that she would not succeed if Legolas did not want this. Joyce tell me the truth about your feelings for my son." Thranduil said.  
  
Joyce exchanged a look with Legolas, who could read in her eyes that she wanted to tell the truth. He nodded slightly.  
  
"I love him with all my heart and I have given my soul to him. I will not give him up without a fight." Joyce answered.  
  
"And you, Legolas?"  
  
"I have the same feelings, father. I gave my soul to her and I will not giver her up even if that means that I have to give up my trown." Legolas said.  
  
Thranduil sat down and looked at them both. They were telling the truth but what was he to do?  
  
What will Thranduil decide? Post your ideas in a review. Hope you like it. 


	4. suprise

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Keep posting. Let´s begin.  
  
Joyce exchanged a look with Legolas and then looked back at Thranduil.  
  
It was a couple of seconds later when he looked up again and said. "What will they people say when I tell them that their only prince has fallen for a mortal? They will laugh, but they will not accept this. And that mean that I cannot accept this. I am sorry but as a king I cannot accept this. Legolas, you should marry somebody who can suport the kingdome also and this is not the case. I am sorry, but you can never see each other again."  
  
Legolas stared at his father with his mouth open.  
  
Joyce´s face flashes with anger and hurt before she spoke. Her voice was calm but thick with the anger and hurt. "I do not care what the people say on this. I do not need their blessing. I don´t have any desire to be their princess. I would give up my life and heart for Legolas, but I will fight for him. I have fought for a long time without any hope of survival but I never gave up. I will not start now. I love him and I hope, Lord Thranduil, that you are ready to take me cause I will not stop. I have been fighting and loving him for over a year and I will not give up just because somebody tells me to. I have been moving out of the way for people to long and this was the last time, now I will fight. Unlesh you change your mind Thranduil, I will be in my room."  
  
And with that Joyce left the room.  
  
Legolas looked at his father and said. "Is this really your final discision, my lord?"  
  
Thranduil flinched at the cold tone in his son´s voice.  
  
Looking at Legolas, he could see that if he made the wrong disciscion he could lose him forever. "No, Legolas. It is not. I need time to think. The only thing I want to ask of you, if you can tell Joyce that I want to talk with her later today. I am sorry, my son. Just watch out for Ireth, she is on the move again."  
  
Legolas nodded at his father and then left the room.  
  
Thranduil signed to himself and then let his hand sink into his hands once more. What had he done?  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
After the talk with Thranduil, Joyce went to her room. She fought the desire to trow something trough the room. She had rarely been so angry or hurt in her life. She then collapsed on the bed and her tears started to fall.  
  
A knock on the door starled her. She quicly wiped the tears away and went to open the door. It was Gimli who was standing in front of it. He smiled at her, but his smiled fainted when he saw that she had been crying. "Lassie, what is wrong?"  
  
"It is Thranduil." And Joyce told the whole story to Gimli.  
  
When she was done, Joyce has started to struggle the blankets out of anger. Gimli shook his head and said. "Well that is not a nice story. I cannot see what is so bad at Legolas marrying a mortal. I mean he can still sail to Valinor right?"  
  
Joyce nodded and said. "Yes he still can."  
  
Gimli smiled and said. "Was that the only thing? It is just not like you to get so overreacted over something like this."  
  
Joyce faked a smile and said. "Yeah, I am just not feeling so good Gimli. I will be fine, don´t worry."  
  
The dwarf nodded and then shot a concered glance in her direction before he said. "Are you sure?"  
  
Joyce nodded and with that Gimli left.  
  
When he was gone, Joyce sat down on the bed. She could not tell him. But she had to tell Legolas, he had every right to know. How she remembered the night in Lorien.  
  
Flashback.  
  
Legolas colpsed next to her, he was panting but smiling.  
  
"That was the best sex, ever." He said while giving her a kiss.  
  
It was the first night in Lorien and like everytime they were alone they would do this.  
  
Legolas had fallen asleep next to her. Joyce smiled at him and then slowly closed her eyes.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
It had been two months since that night and Joyce had not been feeling good. They were still in Lorien. She had decided to go to a healer.  
  
Lady Galadriel smiled when she saw Joyce walking. Her face clouded with concern when Joyce did not respond. "Joyce!" She called again.  
  
Joyce turned around when she heard somebody call her name. She smiled when she saw it was Galadriel.  
  
"What is it, little one? You look as if something is wrong."  
  
Joyce took a deep breath before she said. "I am not feeling good. It has been going on for a week now. I was going to see a healer."  
  
"I am a healer, but what are the sympthones?" Galadriel asked.  
  
"Nausia, dizzy, morning sickness." Joyce answered. "and oh yes. I can become extremly overreacting."  
  
Galadriel smiled knowinly but then said. "Come with me. If you want to I can examing you."  
  
Joyce nodded before she followed Galadriel.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
Joyce shook out of her toughts but she had made her discion. She had to tell Legolas and tonight was the best time.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
That evening when the palace was silent and the party had stopped, Joyce softly knocked on Legolas´s door.  
  
It took a couple of minutes when he opened the door. He looked surpised to see Joyce standing there. But then he moved to let her into the room.  
  
When he closed the door he said. "Joyce, what are you doing here? It is the middle of the night."  
  
Joyce turned around and said. "There is something you have to know. Tell me this first. Is it true that Elves can sense things within somebody´s body?"  
  
Legolas looked confused but then said. "Yes, but why do you ask?"  
  
"You love me with all your heart right? Do you trust me? Will you do as I ask no matter how silly or stupid this resquest may sound?"  
  
Legolas nodded before he said. "Sure."  
  
Joyce smiled and said. "Put your hand on my stomach and tell me what you sense."  
  
Legolas looked at her with his mouth open but said nothing. He then moved to her and moved his hand over the cloth.  
  
Joyce shook her head and lifted up her shirt. Legolas looked at her again but did as she asked. He placed his hand over her stomach and closed his eyes, letting concentration take his senses.  
  
Joyce hoped this would work and looked at him.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes for a minute to look at her. He sligthly shook his head but then moved his hand down and put his left head on her stomach to. He closed his eyes again and concentrated.  
  
He knew she was not playing games with him. There was a reason for it, if she asked this of him.  
  
Joyce looked at Legolas´s face. He was concentrating very hard.  
  
Legolas´s eyes shot open and he looked at her in shock. There was no way that this was happening.  
  
Joyce nodded and let her gaze drop to the floor.  
  
Legolas lifted with his left hand her chin up so that she had to meet his eyes. His right hand remained on her stomach.  
  
When they were on eye level, he said. "Is what I sensed in your stomach correct? Are you pregnant?" His voice shook sligtly.  
  
Joyce nodded and said. "Yes, Legolas, yes I am."  
  
"How far along are you?"  
  
"About 6 weeks. It happened in Lorien."  
  
"How long did you know?" Legolas asked.  
  
"4 weeks.I am sorry I did not tell you." Joyce answered and dropped her gaze to the floor. She had heard him sign when she said 4 weeks and tears were starting to form in her eyes.  
  
Legolas gently lifted her chin up again and when they were on eye level again, he kissed her full on the mouth.  
  
He moved both hands onto her face and when he broke the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers.  
  
He smiled trough his own tears and said in a rasp voice. "Thank you, thank you so much, my love. Don´t be sorry for not telling me. It is never to late to tell me. I love you more then anything else in the world, don´t forget it. Does anybody else know?"  
  
"Galadriel and I send a letter to Gandalf. I don´t know if he got it yet."  
  
Legolas smile fainted when he said. "This can be used to our adventage, Joyce. If we tell my father that I sired the child, he has no chooice but to let us get married. and by the way Gandalf is on the way."  
  
A knock on the door interupted them.  
  
Legolas let go of her and winked at her before he went to open the door.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
After the feast Thranduil had been thinking and he had made a discion. He only needed to tell Joyce and Legolas. He knocked at the door and when his son opened it, he said. "Before you close the door. I need to speak with you and Lady Joyce."  
  
Legolas stepped aside and let him in before he said. "We have something do discuss something with you to, father."  
  
Thranduil was not suprised to find Joyce here. He smiled before he sat down on one of the chairs and said. "I have been thinking a lot about this. And Ireth came by. Don´t worry I will not listen to her." He said when he saw their shocked faces.  
  
"I know you two love each other very much. You friend, Gimli, had convinced me pf that with some letters from Gandalf and King Ellesar of Gondor. I was also thinking on what you said, Joyce. You are right and you never asked to fall for a prince, yet I believe in my heart that you are the thing that make my Greenleaf happy. I can only say that you have my blessing."  
  
Joyce smiled and jumped up and down, Legolas hugged his father and said. "Thank you, ada. I love you."  
  
Thranduil hugged his son back and said. "I love you to, my greenleaf."  
  
Thranduil then moved to Joyce and said. "I hope you will forgive me and that we can forget what happened. You are a nice girl and I was merely acting out of corcern for my son."  
  
Joyce smiled and said. "I know, I am sure that we will get along just fine."  
  
Legolas smiled and then said to his father. "Father, there is something we need to tell you."  
  
He then looked at Joyce.  
  
Thranduil his gaze went from one to another and at last he said. "Well, will you tell me."  
  
Joyce took a deep breath and then stepped forward and said. "I am pregnant."  
  
Thranduil looked shocked for a moment but then a smile lid his face and he pulled her into a hug.  
  
When he let go of her, he said. "That is good news indeed. Legolas, I also heard you will be living in the Itilien. You will leave as soon as Gandalf gets here."  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
Thranduil smiled and left the room.  
  
Legolas looked at Joyce and then walked over to her and pulled her into kiss.  
  
His hand lingered on her stomach once more. When they broke apart, Joyce saw Legolas smiling. The love and wondered showed in his eyes.  
  
"I cannot believe that you are really pregnant, but it is late. Let us get some sleep."  
  
Joyce nodded and followed Legolas to the bed.  
  
When she had layed down on her back, Legolas put his head on her stomach and fell asleep. Joyce smiled and softly stroke his hair before she too fell into the dream world.  
  
Hope you like it .Please review. 


	5. shock

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for the wonderfull reviews. Still need ideas so post away. Let´s begin. Fluffy warning.  
  
Joyce awoke early the next morning as usual. Legolas was just waking up. He blinked a few times and then smiled when he saw she was awake.  
  
Kissing her lightly on the lips, he then said. "I love you."  
  
Joyce smiled back and answered. "Love you too. Legolas, you would not mind moving, now would you?"  
  
Legolas looked at her and asked. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Joyce smiled and said. "Since I need to go to the bathroom."  
  
Legolas moves away, so she could get up.  
  
When she came back, Joyce flopped on the bed. Legolas looked suprise at seeing her so happy and full of energy.  
  
Joyce laughed at the look on his face and said. "I am always full of energy. I just don´t show it all the time that is all. And you can only guess why I am so happy, my prince."  
  
Legolas smiled at his fiancé and then said. "I take it that you are happy that my father said yes and that you are pregnant."  
  
Joyce shrugged at the last and said. "The first couple of weeks were not so nice. But the morning sickness finaly stopped so I am enjoying it more now. And how about you?"  
  
"I am very happy that we are going to have a child. I just don´t understand why you did not tell me before, if you already knew for 4 weeks."  
  
"Because I knew you would go all protective over me and I did not want that. Neither do I want it now." Joyce said while looking at him.  
  
Legolas answered. "Somebody needs to protect you and the little one."  
  
Joyce smiled and then shook her head. "I know you don´t want anything to happen to me and I can understand if you will do this when I start to show but not right now."  
  
Legolas looked at her and then said. "Joyce, I don´t want anything to happen to you. Or the baby for that matter."  
  
Joyce laughed and petted him on the shoulder, which caused Legolas to fall of the bed. Joyce only laughed harder at that and when she calmed down enough she helped Legolas back on the bed who was also laughing.  
  
"They only thing you need to protect me from is myself. As you see I don´t have got that much control of my strenght anymore."  
  
Legolas was still grinning before he said. "How long will this last?"  
  
Joyce smiled and said. "It has to do that I did not train in a while. If I keep up my training it will be fine."  
  
Legolas his grin turned into a wicked one when he said. "How about we leave for the woods and do some training of our own?"  
  
Joyce flashed a grin before she said. "In case you forgot, that training you speak off is what caused this. So sorry but no thanks."  
  
Legolas shrugged and then said. "What do you want to do then?"  
  
"I will take you up on going to the woods, but this time to do some real training, not the kind you speak off."  
  
Legolas looked insecure about this and looked her over before he asked. "Are you sure you are up for it? I don´t want you to get hurt."  
  
Joyce took his hands in hers and looked in his eyes before she said. "I know you don´t want me to get hurt but you have to understand that if I don´t train, then I will get hurt, so if you allow me to train I will be better off. I am asking you to train with me. If you don´t want to then I will train alone."  
  
Legolas knew she was telling the truth. He smiled and said. "Fine, I will train with you. Shall we take Gimli with us?"  
  
Joyce nodded and said. "He would kill us if we would leave him alone here."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Legolas was knocking on Gimli´s door. It took him a couple of minutes to open it.  
  
"Blast you Elf, it is far to early!" Gimli said.  
  
Legolas smiled at the dwarf and said. "Come on. Joyce and I are going to the woods. Will you join us? We have got good news by the way."  
  
Gimli tought on that for a moment and then answered. "Fine. I will be out in a minute."  
  
Legolas smiled and Gimli closed the door.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()() All tree of them were walking in the woods. Legolas was leading them towards a place which was big enough for them to train and just do some fun stuff.  
  
Joyce had brought her sword and Legolas his bow and arrows.  
  
"I tought these woods were no longer dangerous. Why do you bring your weapons then?" Gimli asked.  
  
Joyce smiled and said. "Because we want to train some."  
  
Gimli nodded and then walked after them.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
They had come to the place Legolas wanted to led them to.  
  
Joyce smiled at the Elf and Legolas smiled back. Gimli looked around the clearing and then nodded in approval.  
  
"How about we do some training?" Joyce asked them.  
  
Gimli nodded exited but Legolas looked insecure.  
  
Joyce shot a look at him before she shook her head. "This is going to be a long 7 and a half months." She tought to herself.  
  
Gimli eyed Legolas before he said to Joyce. "The Elf is going mental again. Do you know what his problem is?"  
  
Joyce smiled at the dwarf and said. "Yeah, I do. He is worried that I might get hurt."  
  
Gimli turned around and then said to Joyce again. "Why should he worry about that. I mean your are one of the top fighter on this planet. I really think he is losing it."  
  
Legolas answered by saying. "I am not going mental, Gimli. I have got every reason to be worried."  
  
Joyce scrowled at him and said. "You know what we discussed this morning Legolas. If this is how things will be from now on, I am going to train on my own."  
  
"You will not. It is too dangerous, I don´t want to lose you." Legolas answered.  
  
Gimli looked from Joyce to Legolas, to Joyce again and said. "Will somebody tell me what is going on?"  
  
Legolas looked at Gimli and said. "She is pregnant. I don´t want her to train, it too dangerous."  
  
Gimli looked at Joyce again and while a smile lid his face, he then said. "Congratulation you two, but Legolas, she had got a point. You know that her powers become unstable if she does not train. So just train with her. You can keep an eye on her then."  
  
Joyce had stuck her tongue out to Legolas and the Elf scrowled at her for a minute but then he said. "Fine I will admit my defeat. Joyce you can train but if you get hurt I swear to the Valar, I will keep you in bed."  
  
Joyce smiled but then said. "Fine. Now can we train?"  
  
Legolas nodded and he readied himself for her.  
  
Soon the fight began.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Two hours later they fight was over and Legolas had been on the ground almost constantly.  
  
After he had dusted himself off, they walked back to the palace.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
When they got there, they were greeted by Gandalf. He pulled Joyce into hug and congratulated them both.  
  
The night was spent in happiness.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Later that night Joyce woke up due to stomach pain. She rushed to the bathroom, where she got the scare of her life. She was bleeding.  
  
She used her powers to get to Gandalf´s room. The wizard woke up when she appeared next to his bed.  
  
"Little one, what is wrong?" He asked concerned.  
  
Joyce was shaking and trembling. She told him about what had happened and Gandalf signed softly before he pulled her against him.  
  
"I am sorry, but I am afraid that you lost the child. It will be alright."  
  
Joyce was crying now and she then asked. "But how?"  
  
"It is not your fault or that of Legolas. I have seen glimpses of the future. You will have children with him but this just was not ment to be. It was too early. Shall I tell Legolas? Or do you want to do it?"  
  
Joyce pulled away and said. "I will tell him. Thanks, grandfather."  
  
Gandalf nodded and Joyce used her powers to come back to the room.  
  
She changed into some other clothes and then woke up Legolas.  
  
The Elf´s eyes widened in shock when he noticed how pale and how red her eyes looked.  
  
Joyce silenced him and told him about what had happened and what Gandalf told her.  
  
When she was done, Legolas was trembling just like her.  
  
Joyce pulled him against her before Legolas broke down.  
  
When he pulled away, he said. "You cannot believe how happy I was. I take it the Valar had a good reason for it."  
  
Joyce smiled trough her tears and said. "We were not ready yet. We will get them when the time is right."  
  
Legolas nodded and pulled her against him.  
  
They continued to ly like that trough out the night. Hardly believing what had happened.  
  
This was it for now. I did not do this to be mean but they will get babies in time. Just need to do some things. Please don´t hate me or be mad at me. I promise I will make it up. 


	6. anger

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Keep posting ideas. Let´s begin.  
  
Joyce had fallen asleep a couple of minutes ago. Legolas looked at his fiancé´s face. She was not as pale anymore.  
  
He could still not believe what just happened. How could they just lost the child like that.  
  
Gently lying Joyce down, he then places his hand over her stomach and closed his eyes. He hoped he could feel the same thing as he had felt last night.  
  
Opening his eyes he moves his hand. After a couple of minutes he could still not feel it. Joyce had spoken truth. They had lost the child.  
  
Removing his hand, he felt tears stung in his eyes once more. Only his pride did not allow them to fall.  
  
Then two arms wrapped around him and was pulled against Joyce. He buried his face in her shoulder and then the tears did fall.  
  
Joyce held the Legolas close to her. She knew it had hurt him more then he wanted to admit.  
  
Then with one sign Legolas relaxed against her. Moving her hand in circles on his back, the sobs were finaly beginning to lessen.  
  
When he pushed away from her, she saw in his eyes that he would be fine in time. As would she.  
  
"We will get trough this, Meleth-nin." Joyce softly told him.  
  
Legolas nodded and smiled before he said. "Now we can try again."  
  
Joyce laughed at this.  
  
Legolas looked out the window and said. "The sun is coming up."  
  
Joyce nodded at him and then asked. "Legolas, can I transform in here? I feel so much rage inside of me and it needs to come out."  
  
Legolas nodded and Joyce jumped up from the bed.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
After Joyce had let the rage out she took Legolas´s hand and took him with her to the bathroom.  
  
The Elf smiled before he was pressed against the wall and then leaned in to the kiss Joyce was giving him.  
  
They were interupted when there was a knock on the door. Breaking apart, Joyce exchanged a look with Legolas and rolled her eyes before she moved to open the door.  
  
When she opened it a servant was standing in front of the door. He looked suprised to see her.  
  
"Can I help you?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Is this not price Legolas´s room?" He asked back.  
  
"Yes, it is. Do you want to speak with him?" Joyce asked.  
  
"No, if you could just give him the message that Lady Joyce and prince Legolas are awaited by the King now." The servant said before he walked away.  
  
Joyce rolled with her eyes again before she closed the door.  
  
"Who was that, love?" Legolas asked while pulling on a shirt and walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"Somebody who came to say that your father wants to see us."  
  
"God, he is early. I guess we have to tell him the sad news right."  
  
Joyce nodded and then smiled before she said. "I don´t hope that he will not let us get married now, cause then I am going to do something about that."  
  
Legolas nodded and then they made their way over to Thranduil´s study.  
  
()()())()()()()()()()()  
  
Thranduil looked up when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." He called.  
  
He smiled when Legolas and Joyce both walked in.  
  
He gestured for them to sit and then began to speak. "I heard about what happened. Mithrandir told me last night very late. I am sorry and if there is anything that I can help with just let me know."  
  
Joyce smiled and nodded.  
  
Legolas turned his head sharply to the right. He had heard something but could not tell what it was. He shrugged and turned back to face his father.  
  
A couple of minutes later he heard it again. Joyce had heard it too. Sharing a look with her, he then stood up and moved to the closet.  
  
When he opened it, Ireth came falling out of it.  
  
Legolas´s face was pure anger and when he spoke his voice was ice-cold. "What are you going here?"  
  
Ireth stood up and brushed herself off before she said. "Claiming what is mine."  
  
Thranduil stood up and said. "Nothing here is yours, Ireth."  
  
Ireth´s gaze drifted to Joyce and then she said to Legolas. "Legolas, you need a wife who can give you children not somebody who miscarries them."  
  
Joyce´s gaze bore into Ireth and the Elf-maiden trembled under the intense of her gaze. "How did you know?"  
  
Ireth laughed out loud and said. "It is easy when you know some people in Lorien who can tell you that information. After that it is only a little while before I knew you would come here. Then slipping a poison in your wine, which was suposed to kill you but well the baby´s dead that is something I can take enough off."  
  
Legolas´s face was twisted in pure hate and he moved to strike her, but he was too late.  
  
Ireth flew against the wall and was pinned there. Legolas turned around.  
  
Ireth had pushed Joyce over the edge and now she was standing there in her super saiyan 4 form. Her eyes spoke of hate and anger towards Ireth, yet her face was calm.  
  
Thranduil stared at his future daughter in-law in fear and shock.  
  
Legolas knew Joyce would not kill Ireth unlesh they said so.  
  
Joyce walked up to the wall-pinned Ireth and said. "You are going very far in something you want, Ireth."  
  
There was fear written on Ireth´s face and she asked. "How come the poison did not work? It was suposed to kill you. What in hell´s name are you?"  
  
Joyce smirked and said. "I am your worst nightmare. The poison only works for Elves and I am only such a little part Elf that it does not work on me. You maybe managed to kill your child but that does not mean that I am going to give up."  
  
Joyce´s hands were balled into first and there was sparks running on them.  
  
Ireth´s face showed of more fear then anything else.  
  
Joyce smiled at that and said. "If you keep this up and continue to get in our way or try to hurt me or Legolas or any of our friends or loved ones, I will swear that you will pay with your life. I am Joyce and I am the protector of Arda and nobody comes in my way when I don´t want them. Did you listen closely? Remember my name cause if you keep this up, it will be the one that haunts your nightmares."  
  
Joyce stepped back and Ireth fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
Legolas wanted to move to her, but was stopped by Joyce´s hand on his arm. He looked at her and she shook her head.  
  
"She is not worth it." Joyce said to him.  
  
Thranduil had called for guards. When they came storming in he said. "Get her to on of the cells. She will awaite her trail there. No visitors exept me or prince Legolas. Only water or bread."  
  
The guards nodded and then took her with them. Legolas walked after them to make sure that Ireth was safely in the cell.  
  
Thranduil looked at Joyce and then asked the question. "What are you?"  
  
Joyce looked at him before she answered. "I am a saiyan."  
  
Thranduil wanted to ask what a saiyan was when Gandalf came running in.  
  
"I sensed a huge power coming from this room..." He began when he saw Joyce standing in her super saiyan 4 form. "Oh, I see. It was only my granddaughter."  
  
Joyce had used this to transform back and smiled at them both before she walking into the hallway in search of Legolas.  
  
This was it for now. Hope you like it. Please review. 


	7. pleasure

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for the reviews. I still need ideas. Sorry if this chapter will be short. I am nervous since today I will know if I passed or not. Let´s begin. Maybe sex in this chapter but am not sure yet.  
  
It had been a couple of days ago since Ireth had been in prison and Joyce had picked up her training with Gandalf.  
  
Legolas was busy with the work his father had given him and Gimli was watching Joyce and Gandalf train.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
One evening Joyce walked to her room. Thranduil had forbidden Joyce and Legolas to sleep together.  
  
After a nice hot bath, she changed into a nightgown and settled in a chair with a book.  
  
A couple of minutes later there was a knock on the balcony doors.  
  
Joyce smiled when she had opened them and Legolas was standing in front of it.  
  
The Elf grinned at her and walked in.  
  
Nobody said that they were going to stick to Thranduil´s rules.  
  
Joyce closed the door and Legolas had locked the other door and now he was looking at her.  
  
Joyce grinned wickedly and said. "If you want me, come and get it."  
  
Legolas smiled and crossed the distance in a eye blink.  
  
He crushed her lips with his and moved his tongue in her mouth.  
  
He had missed the taste of her.  
  
Joyce´s hand had stopped at his chest while she was enjoying the long kiss he was giving her.  
  
When they broke apart because they needed air, Joyce smiled.  
  
"I missed you these past few days." Legolas said.  
  
"What did you miss most?" Joyce asked while grinning.  
  
Legolas smiled before he said. "Your company and not being able to wake up next to you. You smile, your face. I missed everything about you. Did you miss me too?"  
  
Joyce grinned before she said. "Of course. I missed you kiss, you smile, you beauty and not seeing you."  
  
Legolas kissed her again. When he broke apart, he said. "I will not leave tonight. Unlesh you mind me spending the night here?"  
  
Joyce grinned before she said. "I was kind of expecting it."  
  
Legolas smirked and then Joyce leaned in to kiss him again.  
  
Legolas´s hands were sliding the gown on her shoulders.  
  
The gown dropped on the floor and Legolas broke the kiss to look at her. His eyes slid over her body and Joyce said. "Like what you see?"  
  
Legolas nodded while his eyes locked with hers again and he said in a husk voice. "Oh yes."  
  
He then let his lose shirt fall onto the ground so that his chest was bare.  
  
He crossed the distance again and pressed her on the bed. He layed down on top of her and kissed her while his hands roamed over he body.  
  
Joyce shivered underneath his touch.  
  
Then a knock on the door came and Thranduil´s voice could be heard.  
  
Legolas broke the kiss and his eyes went wide. Joyce looked at the door and then back at Legolas.  
  
She pushed him off of her and then pushed his shirt in his hands and said. "Hide in the tree. I will get you when I get ride off him. I will tell him that you went for a walk or something."  
  
Legolas nodded and he opened the balcony door.  
  
Joyce slid in her gown again and waited until he had hide out of sight.  
  
She then went to open the door.  
  
Thranduil smiled at her before he said. "I am sorry to disturb you but I was merely making sure that you would stick to the rule I made."  
  
Joyce moved to let him and but could not help herself to roll her eyes and stick out her tongue against his back.  
  
"I am really sorry that I have to do this now, but if I know my son he will not obey me." Joyce walked after Thranduil and went to stand before the door to the balcony.  
  
"You would not mind me looking at the balcony, now would you?" Thranduil asked in his sweetest voice.  
  
Joyce only smiled and fought the urge to say no but then moved.  
  
Thranduil moved out of the balcony and Legolas climbed higher in the tree to stay out of sight. He stepped wrong and nearly fell out of the tree. He could grab on with one hand but knew he had been caught, if his father looked to the right he would see him.  
  
Joyce saw this and a second before Thranduil looked at Legolas´s direction, she knocked one of the vases down into the grass field. She prayed nobody walked there but it was enought to make Thranduil look at her again.  
  
"Well he is not here. I will leave you alone now, so that you can get some sleep." And with that Thranduil left the balcony and the room.  
  
Joyce followed him and closed the door and locked it, she then rushed outside again to help Legolas down from his scared position.  
  
When Legolas was safely down on the balcony again, the both of them burst of laughing.  
  
"That was a close call, Meleth." Legolas said before walking inside again.  
  
Joyce nodded while she followed him.  
  
Legolas turned around when they were inside again and said. "Where were we?"  
  
Joyce smirked and said. "I believe you were on top of me."  
  
Legolas blushed at this and in no time they were both undressed again.  
  
Legolas was only wearing his pants and Joyce nothing. Joyce was soon pressed against the wall by Legolas.  
  
He places his arms against the wall and trapped her like then. He then leaned in and started to kiss her neck.  
  
His kisses were moving down as were his hands, Joyce had moved to his ear, she knew that it would make him nuts.  
  
Licking and kissing the pointy tip, she could feel it.  
  
Legolas could not stop the moan that escaped his mouth.  
  
After a couple of minutes he could not take it anymore and pushed her away from his ear and saw Joyce was smiling sweetly at him.  
  
Joyce´s smile turned into a grin and before Legolas knew his she had him pushed on the bed and she was sitting on top of him.  
  
She leaned over and kissed his neck and then moved down to his chest. Legolas was losing it and said. "Please, Joyce."  
  
Joyce smiled and then moved her legs so that they were both turned and Legolas was on top.  
  
He quickly moved out of his pants and Joyce smiled at what she saw. Legolas was very aroused by now and kissed her again.  
  
Legolas then entered her swiftly and Joyce arched her back in responds to the pleasure.  
  
Trusting deep in her, the Elf held her gaze into his and Joyce saw his eyes becoming stormy before he crushed her lips with his again.  
  
His rhythm was becoming fast and Joyce wanted to scream with pleasure, but Legolas continued to kiss her.  
  
When he broke apart, Joyce saw in his eyes that she had to be quite.  
  
Then Legolas softly called her name, while releasing into her. He colapsed on top of her and breathed in the sent of her hair.  
  
Joyce was panting, sweating and trembleling with the force of the climax and pleasure Legolas gave her.  
  
A couple of moments Legolas gently rolled off her and layed on his back, catching his breath.  
  
He turned his head to the right and smiled at her. Joyce smiled back and she felt him taking her hand in his.  
  
He then placed her hand over his heart and softly said. "It beats for you and I will never leave you, until you die."  
  
Joyce moved her hand away and then layed her head above his heart so she could listen more closely.  
  
Legolas stroked her hair and moved the blankets to cover them both.  
  
Joyce´s hand was stroking in circles on his stomach. He enjoyed the feeling of her hand on his skin and he then closed his arms around her.  
  
"Sleep tight, my saiyan" Legolas said loud enough for her to hear.  
  
Joyce moved her head onto his shoulder and softly answered. "Join me in my dreams." Legolas nodded at her and then while kissing her softly on the head closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.  
  
Joyce smiled at her sleeping Elf and then nuzzdled into his embrace and fell asleep too.  
  
Hope you liked it. I will let you know if I passed or not. I hope I do. Please review. 


	8. wishes

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I passed. Anyway still need ideas on my story so keep posting. Let´s begin.  
  
A couple of days had gone by without anything interesting happening. Legolas and Joyce did not see each other much only at night.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
It was an early morning and Legolas was sleeping next to Joyce, who was awake. She had a feeling like something was wrong. As if something was going to happen.  
  
Untangling herself from Legolas, she moved to look out the window. Gandalf had left a few days before and even if Joyce did not want to admit it, she wanted to go with him.  
  
She did not want to leave Legolas but she had grown tired of waiting around. Signing softly, she then felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist.  
  
"Meleth-Nin, what is bothering you?" Legolas´s voice sounded from behind.  
  
Joyce slowly stepped out of his arms, but said nothing. Legolas had noticed ever since Gandalf left that Joyce had been distance. Ever since Thranduil forbid her to train.  
  
Placing his hands on her shoulders, he said. "Joyce, tell me what is wrong."  
  
Joyce turned around so she was facing him and said. "I cannot shake this feeling like something is wrong. I want to leave again. Run trough the woods, fell the wind in my hair. Not being trapped in some room with an Elven king. Now offense, my love. I don´t want to spent another day waiting. I feel asif I would go crazy."  
  
Legolas smiled and then gently kissed her. "Now you have given me something I can deal with. I will give the word we will leave for Ithilien in a week. We have got much work there. I think you will complain about rest once we get there."  
  
Joyce shook her head and moved to kiss Legolas but then she stopped and looked out of the window, her whole body was tense asif something just hit her.  
  
Legolas looked at her, but then Joyce said. "I have to go."  
  
She was dressed within minutes, but Legolas stopped her by taking her arm. "Joyce, explain yourself. I will not let you go."  
  
Joyce turned around and said. "There is a dark presence in the world. I can feel it. It has arrived on the planet and I have to fight it. And nobody can stop me."  
  
And with that Joyce disappeared. Legolas closed his eyes before he said. "May the Valar keep you safe, my dear. My heart will weep until it sees you again."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Legolas awoke the next morning very early and alone. His father had been furious that Joyce had left like that.  
  
A soft knock on the balcony door was heard and Legolas stood up from the bed and opened the door. He could not believe that Joyce was standing there.  
  
He moved his hands over her cheek, afraid that she would disapear but Joyce leaned into the touch and softly kissed him on the lips.  
  
"I am here, my love."  
  
Legolas smiled before his arms closed around her and pressed her against him. "Are you wounded?"  
  
Joyce shook her head and returned the hug before she said. "The fight went well, it is just the person I fought......."  
  
Legolas looked at her with a confused look and waited until she continued.  
  
"He was a saiyan. My uncle to be exact. He wanted to kill me. But he payed with his own life instead."  
  
Legolas saw the pain on her face. "He had it coming."  
  
Joyce shook her head and said. "I wished to know more about my father and about my saiyan side. And now I killed the last of my family from my father´s side."  
  
Legolas took her hands in his and said. "I wish I could help with that, but I can´t and besides you have another battle to face. My father is very mad at you for sneaking away like that."  
  
Joyce´s face got a hard and closed expression on it before she said. "Let him come. I will give him a piece of my mind."  
  
Legolas grinned, he would love to see that.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Enter" Thranduil called when there was a knock on the door.  
  
He looked up to see Joyce coming in. "I see you are back." He said.  
  
Joyce nodded and sat down.  
  
"You had no right to leave like that. You will not do it again. If I were your parent I would have......"  
  
"Well, you are not, my parents are dead. And I am the protector of this planet and nobody can stop me. You don´t understand. You are not the only one left from a dying race. You don´t have to fight your family members in order to survive. You just don´t understand." Joyce´s voice broke and tears were falling down her cheeks.  
  
Thranduil was taken back by the sudden outburst of her and then slowly said. "No, you are right. I do not understand. I would not wish I did. And I know you want to leave these lands. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
Joyce looked the King of Eryn Lasgalen in his eyes and said. "Yes, I don´t want to stay prisoner in some room. I wish to feel the wind again and to fly."  
  
Thranduil nodded and said. "Then you and Legolas are free to go. I bid you good luck and I hope you will invite me to your wedding."  
  
Joyce smiled and said. "Of course, my lord."  
  
Hope you liked it. Sorry if it is a bit short but I am running out of ideas. Please review. 


	9. danger

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. This song belong to Evanescence.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews and ideas. I will work with them. Let´s begin.  
  
The week had gone by quickly and Joyce and Legolas were ready to depart for Ithilien. Some of the Greenwood Elves have decided to come with them. They are the younger ones. The ones that don´t want to leave these shores yet.  
  
Joyce softly petted Bredo on the nose to calm the horse. "Easy, Mellon (friend). We will leave soon. You can run free again."  
  
Legolas smiled as he saw Joyce talk to Bredo. He knew she was not only talking to the horse but also to her own desire.  
  
"Well, Lad. We will leave soon. It is nice from you to let me ride with you instead of walking." Legolas heard a voice next to him say.  
  
When he looked down, he saw Gimli standing there. "It is no problem, Gimli." Legolas answered the dwarf.  
  
Gimli smiled and then he also looked at Joyce before he said. "Don´t do the same as your father did. If you keep her locked inside a room, she will kill you."  
  
Legolas nodded and said. "Yes, she is like me. I don´t like being inside all the time. But now if you would hurry up we can finaly leave."  
  
Gimli muttered something that Legolas could not quite catch and then shook his head.  
  
Legolas smiled at the dwarf but then moved when he saw his father coming out. He moved to him and the King said.  
  
"My son, I wish you good luck and a safe journey. Send word when you reached the woods."  
  
Legolas nodded and then hugged his father.  
  
When they broke apart, Legolas aw tears in his father´s eyes. The king smiled and said. "I never tought I would have to say goodbye to you, so soon after you got back. May the Valar keep your safe."  
  
Legolas smiled and said. "I will, father. Everything will be fine. I will not leave for real. I will always be in your heart."  
  
Thranduil nodded at his son and then smiled before he pulled him in a quick hug again.  
  
Joyce had dismounted the horse and moved to them.  
  
Thranduil smiled at her and said. "I hope you will make my son happy, child. Take care."  
  
Joyce nodded and bowed briefly.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
They had left Gimli yesterday by Helms Deep. Legolas kept looking back until he felt a hand on his arm.  
  
"You will see him again soon, my love. We will send word to him when we are done and he can come and see." Joyce said.  
  
Legolas smiled at her and then said. "It is just ever since the quest we have not been apart. Now it is only you and me. I guess I just need time to get used to this."  
  
"You have all the time in the world. Did Thranduil say what he was going to do about Ireth?" Joyce asked.  
  
"He is not sure yet. But I don´t think she will hurt us again." Legolas said. He never knew how wrong he was.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
They had started building on the colony since yesterday.  
  
Joyce stretched her back. It felt good to be outside again and to work. She had missed it. She felt at home among the tree and the Elves that had gone with them from Eryn Lasgalen.  
  
"We take a break. We will continue in an hour." Somebody shouted.  
  
Joyce dropped what she was doing and moved to Legolas.  
  
The Elf was looking around and admiring the work. He smiled when he heard her aproach. "It is going good. Don´t you agree."  
  
Joyce nodded and the pointed to the house they had built first and she asked. "What is that House for?"  
  
"It is our houses of healing. Just in case we need it." Legolas answered.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A couple of days had gone by and they still continued on working. Joyce was getting restless. A thunderstorm had started about a hour ago. Something that was not unusual for this time of year.  
  
She had told Legolas that they had to stop working due to the storm but the Elf only laughed and said that is did not matter.  
  
They had recieved word that Ireth would be send to Lorien to wait her destiny at the mercy of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.  
  
Joyce was working underneath the tree but kept an eye out for anything that could happen.  
  
Legolas did not understand that Joyce was so restless, everything was going to be fine. He would feel it if there was any danger. But he was wrong this time.  
  
Joyce saw the arrow that was poited at her to late. She did hear it coming and stepped aside just in time.  
  
Legolas was not so lucky. He and some other Elves were working on another stone house and were lifting big and heavy rocks with ropes.  
  
One of the fired arrows slashed one of the ropes, which caused the stone to fall.  
  
One of the other Elves was directly underneath the stone. Legolas saw the fear written on his face and pushed him out of the way of the stone. Causing the stone to fall on him.  
  
Joyce had moved so fast to the place from where the arrows where coming.  
  
It were a few men who fired it and Ireth. Joyce shot the men down and then rushed after Ireth.  
  
The Elves-maiden was fast but she was no match for the super saiyan speed of Joyce.  
  
Joyce used an energy ball to trip Ireth and the She-Elf soon found herself on the ground.  
  
Joyce forcefully picked her up and pushed her towards the nearest tree trunks.  
  
"I see your back. I warned you, did I?"  
  
Ireth laughed and said. "It is too late. He is dead soon. If I cannot be happy with him then nobody can."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Joyce shouted.  
  
"Legolas will be dead soon." Ireth smiled.  
  
"If he is then so are you now." Joyce said her voice dangerously calm.  
  
Ireth then saw the look in her eyes and the next thing she knew was that a big flashing light was there and then everything was dark.  
  
Joyce´s rage had exploded and she had killed Ireth. She rushed back but by the time she got there it was too late. It had already happened.  
  
She closed her eyes for a brief moment but that image she just saw she would never forget.  
  
Legolas had been trapped underneath the rock. His eyes were closed.  
  
Joyce forced her grief down and moved to him.  
  
Croushing down next to him, she saw that some Elves were already sitting with him.  
  
"I need to move the rock. Keep him steady, please." Joyce instructed the Elves.  
  
They nodded and moved out of the way.  
  
Joyce walked away from the rock and pulled her hands back.  
  
She knew that if she tried to move the rock, it would mean more pain for Legolas and it could damage him more. So she had to destroy it.  
  
She concentrate her energy into her hands and slowly said. "Ka-me-ha-me- ha."  
  
She then let the energy go and it rushed towards the rock and it was blasted into a million pieces.  
  
The Elves with Legolas protected him from the impact of the blast.  
  
She then ran back at him and croushed down again.  
  
She let her eyes scan his body for any injuries.  
  
He was death pale and his tunic was turning red around his stomach area. By the look of it he had no broken bones but Joyce did not know for sure.  
  
She closed her eyes and then while taking a deep breath and calming herself, she then said. "Send word for King Ellesar of Gondor, saying that we need his healing skills and send word for Gandalf the White too. Hurry!"  
  
One of the Elves nodded and then took a horse and left for Minas Tirith.  
  
Looking at one of the guards, she asked. "What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Meaglin." He answered.  
  
Joyce nodded and then said. "Alright. We need to move him inside. I cannot tend to him here. Do you think you can help me?"  
  
Meaglin nodded and shouted to one of the other Elves. "Get some clean water and somebody with healing skills."  
  
"On the count of tree." Joyce said.  
  
And then they both lifted Legolas.  
  
When they were inside, they gently eased Legolas down on the bed.  
  
Joyce asked all the Elves to leave unlesh they had some healing skills.  
  
One of the maidens stepped forward. "My name is Tari. I can help. My father is a healer and I learned from him."  
  
Joyce nodded and said. "Fine, let us get to work. The rest of you leave the room but do not go far. If there is any news let us know. We will send word when there is any change."  
  
The Elves nodded and left the room.  
  
"Is there any change that he will survive?" Tari asked.  
  
Joyce looked at her and then said. "Right now, not much. I need to give him some of my strenght and then we will tent his wounds. If he does not wake up before the first light tomorrow he will not make it."  
  
Tari took a deep breath and then said. "We will not let him die. I swear."  
  
Joyce smiled and then said. "Take a few steps back. This will not look pretty."  
  
Tari nodded and did what was asked of her.  
  
Joyce placed her hand above Legolas´s chest and then closed her eyes.  
  
She said words in a unknown langues taught to her by Gandalf.  
  
She was asking to give her power to him and to let him live. If her request was permitted, Legolas would live else he would die.  
  
When she was done, she had to sink to her knees and catch her breath. Her request had been permitted.  
  
Standing up, she nodded to Tari and the both of them began.  
  
When Joyce removed Legolas´s tunic, she saw that there was a huge gash running from the left to the right side of his stomach. It was not very deep but still bled pretty bad.  
  
Tari smiled and said. "It does not look to bad."  
  
Joyce shook her head and said. "He had internal bleedings. That is where my powers come in. They can fix thing inside that we cannot see. But that is not what I fear. He had pulled back deep inside himself. I don´t know if I can reach him."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A couple of hours had gone by and Joyce was sitting next to Legolas´s bed. He had not awoken yet.  
  
It was in the middle of the night and Joyce had prayed to every Valar she knew to spare his life. She could not take it, if he were to die.  
  
It did not look good and while tears started to fall, Joyce began to sing.  
  
_I am so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fear.  
  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave.  
  
Because your presence still lingers here and it won´t leave me alone.  
  
These wounds won´t seem to heal.  
  
This pain is just too real.  
  
There is just too much that time cannot erase.  
  
When you cried I would wipe away all your tears.  
  
When your would scream I would fight away all your fears.  
  
And I still held your hand trough all of these years, but you still have all of me.  
  
You used to captivate me by your resonating light.  
  
But now I am bound by the life you left behind.  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams.  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me.  
  
These wounds won´t seem to heal.  
  
This pain is just to real.  
  
There is just too much that time cannot erase.  
  
When you cry I would wipe away all of your tears.  
  
When you would scream I would fight away all your fears.  
  
And I have held your hand trough all of these years, but you still have all of me.  
  
I have tried so hard to tell myself that your are gone.  
  
But trough you are still with me  
  
I have been alone._  
  
Then her voice cracked and she could not sing anymore.  
  
Legolas slowly squeeshed her hand and Joyce looked up. His eyes were open, they were dull and painfully but there was spark of life in them.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Joyce helped him drink some water and said. "Don´t speak. It is alright."  
  
But Legolas shook his head and gestured for her to come closer. When she was close enough, he whispered in her ear. "The Valar heard your prayers and song. I would have been death, but they have granted me a new change. It will be fine. You have done so much for them, they did not dare to take me away. And I did not want to go."  
  
Joyce smiled a bit trough her tears but then Legolas hand came up behind her head and the Elf pressed her ear against his heart.  
  
He stroked her hair and said. "Like I said my heart beats for you and I will not stop loving you."  
  
Joyce lifted her head and kissed the Elf before she said. "Sleep, now. I have send word to Minas Tirith and to Gandalf. They will be hear soon."  
  
Legolas´s eyes drifted over and even if he tried to fight it. Soon he was asleep again.  
  
Joyce made herself comfortable in the chair and thanked the Valar for letting him life for now. She knew he was not out of the woods yet.  
  
Will Legolas make it? Find out in the next chapter. Please review. 


	10. lies and making up

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Lets begin.  
  
Joyce had fallen asleep in the chair next to Legolas. He had only awoken last night for a couple of minutes.  
  
Tari walked back in and saw Joyce sleeping in the chair.  
  
She smiled at the sight of them both. Joyce cared a lot for Legolas that was clear. She cared so much for him that she even wanted to take on the Valar to make him live.  
  
Tari only wished that she would have somebody like that one day.  
  
Legolas was very lucky to have somebody like that.  
  
Tari left some food on the table and then left the room again.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Joyce awoke a few hours later to find that somebody had left food on the table. Taking a few bites, she then walked outside for some fresh air.  
  
One of the other Elves was waiting outside.  
  
Joyce smiled and said. "Can you stay with him? I need to do some things."  
  
The Elf nodded and went inside.  
  
Joyce walked towards the woods.  
  
She went in search for some firewood, when suddenly she felt a presence behind her.  
  
Turning around, she was staring in a pair of blue eyes.  
  
Stepping back, she said. "Who are you?"  
  
The guy took a step back and said. "Forgive me I did not mean to startle you. Are you the saiyan Joyce?"  
  
Joyce´s eyes narrowed and said. "Maybe, what is it to you?"  
  
The man had black hair with blond highlights and baby blue eyes. He wore a cloak around his shoulder and was a skilled fighter.  
  
"My name is Trunkten. I am a half saiyan." He said while extending his hand.  
  
Joyce smiled before she said. "It is nice to meet you. My name is Joyce and I am also a saiyan."  
  
Trunkten smiled and said. "There have been many stories about you, but non said that you were this beautifull. Tell me what is somebody like you doing all alone in these woods?"  
  
Joyce´s face harden and she said. "I live here. And what I am doing here is non of your buisness."  
  
He took a step back wards and said. "I am sorry. I have offended you. I will not do it again. I was merely curios."  
  
"I live here with my fiancé. If there were more things you wanted to know about the saiyan race, I suggest you leave this place. There are no answers here." Joyce said while picking up the wood and walking back.  
  
"You are to be married. Who is the lucky one?" Trunkten asked while running after her.  
  
Joyce turned around and said. "That is non of your buisness, again. See you later. If you want to know somethings, then go south and keep walking. You will find a city there. I am sure people can help you."  
  
Trunkten nodded but then moved so fast. The next thing Joyce knew he had his lips pressed to hers.  
  
Recovering from the shock, Joyce had kicked him with her knee in his most private part.  
  
"Get the hell out of here." She shouted.  
  
Trunkten smirked and said. "I know you want me. I can tell by the way you act around me."  
  
Joyce took a frightening pose and said. "I want you death. I already got somebody. Who send you?"  
  
"Some Elven-maid. She said her name was Ireth. Offered me a lot of money to get you out of the way."  
  
Joyce shook her head and said. "She is dead. I killed her yesterday. Now do you still want to do this?"  
  
Trunkten stood up and then said. "Oh well then it is okay. If she is dead then I won´t have to do this."  
  
After saying that he took off.  
  
Joyce looked at him with a confused look upon her face before she walked back to the colony.  
  
Trunkten landed and looked at the young saiyan walking back to her home. He smirked and tought what Ireth had told him. The relationship would be easy to destroy. He knew that he had only kissed but the Elf did not and he would soon knew that he done a lot more. Even if that was not true.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
It was easy for Trunkten to sneak in the room where Legolas was lying. He smirked when he saw the Elf-prince lying helplessly on the bed.  
  
He could kill him now and be done with it but that would take all the fun out.  
  
Croushing down next to the Elf´s ear, he began to whisper what Trunkten´s version was what they had done in the woods.  
  
When he was done, he smiled at himself. Legolas was tremble ling and Trunkten left.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
It had been a month since the accident and Legolas was fully recovered. He had never said anything to Joyce about what Trunkten said. He was pulling back from her slowly.  
  
Joyce had put wood away fro the house of healing. She did not understand Legolas. Maybe he just needed time.  
  
Tari walked out and while smiling at Joyce, she then asked her to step in another room.  
  
Joyce followed her and the Elf smiled before she asked Joyce to lay down.  
  
Joyce raised an eyebrown and asked. "Why do you want me do to that?"  
  
"Remember that you told me last night that you were not feeling good. I know what it is I think. Just one more test." Tari answered while still smiling broadly.  
  
Joyce shrugged before lying down on the bed.  
  
Tari gently lifted up Joyce´s shirt to expose her stomach and gently felt around.  
  
After a little while her smile only widen (if that was possible) and she said while giving Joyce a big hug. "Congratulations, you are pregnant."  
  
Joyce pulled away and she said. "I am what?"  
  
"You are pregnant. Isn´t it fantastic. I think your are about 1 month." Tari said while grinning.  
  
It took a little while for Joyce to sink in but then she smiled too and said. "Wow. I can´t believe it."  
  
Tari smiled and while Joyce jumped up, she said. "I am going to tell Legolas right away."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Joyce found Legolas in his study.  
  
The Elf looked up when he saw her walking in. She was looked very happy.  
  
"Legolas, I have got great news."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"I am pregnant." Joyce said while sitting down.  
  
Joyce looked up again when she noticed that Legolas was silent.  
  
"And who is the father?" Legolas asked coldly.  
  
Joyce looked at Legolas´s with a confused expression on her face and then she said. "You of course. Who else do you think?"  
  
Legolas was getting angry. "Don´t you think I know what has happened a month ago?" He shouted.  
  
Joyce´s expression only became more confused and she cocked her head to one side before she answered. "What are you talking about, Legolas?"  
  
Legolas told her everything what he had heard. Joyce´s eyes narrowed and she said. "We never did that. He kissed me but I pushed him away. Legolas, what you heard is a lie."  
  
Legolas´s anger had taken over and he shouted at her. "This is not my child then. Why don´t you find that other men and marry him."  
  
Joyce could not believe what he had just said and she asked. "What are you saying, Legolas?"  
  
"I am telling you to pack your stuff and to get out of here. Right now."  
  
Joyce´s voice broke and she then slowly said. "If you change your mind, you can find me with Gandalf."  
  
And with that she teleported out of there.  
  
Joyce had told Gandalf what had happened and he had told her that she could and see him if she wanted too.  
  
When Joyce had left, Legolas let his hand sink into his hands and then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter." He said.  
  
A guard came walking saying that they had found a guy in the woods who was deadly wounded.  
  
Legolas followed the guard to the healing wing and was suprised to recognize the voice that he heard over a month ago.  
  
Sitting down next to him, he said. "What did you want to tell me?"  
  
Trunkten took a deep breath and then told the truth to Legolas. After that he took his last breath and died.  
  
After he had passed away, Legolas shouted to the guards to get him a horse. He had to find Gandalf and Joyce as fast as he could.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Gandalf had decided to bring Joyce back to Legolas. The girl had fallen into a depression and Gandalf was not sure if he could pull her out of it.  
  
It was evening when he heard the hoof beats of a horse aproaching. Walking towards the road, Gandalf was not suprised to find Legolas riden upon them.  
  
Legolas stopped his horse when he found Gandalf. He had no idea what to say but Gandalf said it before him. "I am glad that you are here, my boy. Now come. Joyce needs you."  
  
Legolas nodded and dismounted his horse. He then said. "Gandalf, I am so sorry. Where is she?"  
  
Gandalf pointed to the campsite and said. "I will leave you two alone." And with that he took Legolas´s horse and walked towards the stream.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Joyce was staring in the fire. It had been a week since Legolas has told her to leave.  
  
She closed her eyes in pain when she heard Gandalf talk with what appeared to be Legolas. Her mind must have been playing tricks with her. She just wished to die right here and now.  
  
Legolas saw her sitting, she had her eyes closed.  
  
He wanted to touch her so badly. Just hold her against her and beg of her to forgive him.  
  
He walked towards her and when she did not said or moved to indicated that she had somehow knew he was there, he walked behind her and then pulled her against his chest and his heart.  
  
Joyce´s eyes shot open when she felt somebody pulling her back to rest against his chest.  
  
She wanted to break free but when she heard the familiar heartbeat she turned her head.  
  
She found herself staring in Legolas´s blue eyes.  
  
Reaching out, she touched his cheek and was suprised when the Elf closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, Legolas softly said. "I am so sorry, Meleth- Nin. I should of known better and trusted you instead of doing something like this. Will you forgive me?"  
  
Joyce´s eyes got the spark of life in them again that Legolas always remembered and he then felt her soft lips press against his.  
  
When she broke the kiss, she said. "I think I can, Legolas. But promise me that you will never do such a thing again."  
  
Legolas nodded and his arms tightened around her.  
  
He then smiled all of a sudden and said with a happy voice. "I am going to be a father."  
  
Joyce smiled and elbowed him while saying playfully. "That is what I have been trying to tell you. Sometimes you can be such a idiot."  
  
Legolas laughed and then kissed her on the lips.  
  
A cough from Gandalf made them broke apart. The wizard smiled and said. "Well, I am glad to see that you are back together. Do try to keep it that way:"  
  
Joyce smiled and Legolas grinned at the wizard.  
  
The evening was spent in peace and a lot of plans were made for the future.  
  
Joyce had fallen asleep against Legolas. The Elf smiled and counted himself lucky for having such a great girl with him.  
  
Gandalf smiled at seeing Joyce sleep by Legolas and the Elf admiring her like he did. He hoped that the problems would stop now. They needed the peace.  
  
Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	11. happyness

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I still need ideas so post them. Let´s begin.  
  
The next morning Joyce and Legolas said goodbye to Gandalf. Legolas was looking at Arod before he said to Joyce. "It seems we have a problem. We only got Arod. How are we suposed to do that?"  
  
"Like you did with Gimli. Or I can sit front if that is what you prefer." Joyce answered him.  
  
Legolas had stopped petting Arod and moved to say goodbye to Gandalf. The wizard pulled him in a quick hug before he said. "Take care, my boy. And now start planning that wedding. Send word if you need help. And force once keep your anger down until you learned the truth." Gandalf scrowled at him for a minute.  
  
Legolas smiled and then nodded at him.  
  
Joyce also hugged Gandalf and then she felt Legolas´s hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw he had already mounted Arod.  
  
Smiling she mounted the horse right behind Legolas and slid her arms around his waist.  
  
Gandalf lifted up his hand as a greeting and Legolas urged Arod in a gallop.  
  
()()()()()())()()()()()  
  
Joyce felt Legolas move his hand to that of her and slowly pulled her a little bit closer to him.  
  
Joyce rested her head on his shoulder and smiled.  
  
"We will be there in two days ride, Meleth-Nin." Legolas said.  
  
"We can take our time. I mean, the Elves can live without us can´t they?" Joyce answered.  
  
"We will take it easy. You need the rest."  
  
Joyce signed and said. "Legolas, I believe we have had this conversation. You need me, even if you will not admit it. 8 months is a long time and I will not ly in bed all that time."  
  
"I don´t want you to get hurt. But fine I will let you do as you want but don´t do something you normally would not do."  
  
Joyce grinned and said. "So I cannot get married then, or give birth."  
  
Legolas looked over his shoulder for a minute and then he said. "You are hopeless. If I have to put up with this for 8 months I am the one they need to bring to the healing wing."  
  
"If you behave around me like you normally do, there is no need to worry. Just don´t go all over protective on me."  
  
"I will try, Meleth. But I cannot promise anything."  
  
Joyce smiled at that and tightened her grip on the Elf.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The two days went fast and soon they found themselves looking at the colony again.  
  
Joyce dismounted and was swept in a hug by Tari. Returning the hug, Joyce smiled at the Tari´s enthusiasm.  
  
When she let go, the Elf smiled at her and then said. "I am so glad that you are back. I take it Legolas is happy now."  
  
"Yes, he certainly is happy." Legolas replied stepping up behind them.  
  
Tari also hugged him and Legolas smiled at his childhood friend.  
  
"So how have things been here?" Legolas asked.  
  
Tari shook her head. "Not much news. Most of us are still working on building their homes. All the houses on the ground are finished and now we are working on the houses in the trees."  
  
Legolas nodded and then smiled and turned back to Joyce. "That reminds me. Our house is done too. Do you want to see it?"  
  
Joyce nodded and after saying goodbye to Tari for that moment, she was led away by Legolas.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
After a little while they were standing by a big willow tree. Legolas smiled at her before he walked onto the massive staircase.  
  
Joyce walked after him and when she came upstairs, she looked around in suprise.  
  
It was a very light room with some chairs and a table and couch.  
  
A kitchen and the rest still needed to be decorated.  
  
Legolas smiled at her and then said. "Come, there is more."  
  
Joyce followed him up a couple of stairs to one of the bedrooms. There was a large bed for the both of them.  
  
The Elf then led her to the bathroom which was next to their bedroom.  
  
He then slowed her four empty rooms.  
  
Stepping behind her, he slid his hands around her waist and while moving his hand around her stomach, he softly said to her. "We can use one of these room for the one that is coming and then the other tree for any other children."  
  
Joyce smiled and leaned back against him.  
  
When he let go of her, he said. "Come, I still need to show you the best part yet."  
  
Joyce shrugged and followed him again.  
  
Legolas led her up the stairs once more but he kept coming higher and higher.  
  
Until Joyce tought they were in the top of the tree he stepped out on a balcony.  
  
The view was breath taking and Legolas´s smile was so wide. He took her by the hand and pointed to the West.  
  
"Look, it is the sea. Isn´t it beautifull." He said his voice full of excitement.  
  
Joyce could tell that he could still feel the sea longing deep inside of him. But when he turned his eyes from the sea and looked at her, Joyce could not help but smile at the child like excitement she saw in them.  
  
"Yes, Legolas. It is beautifull. As is the house." Joyce answered.  
  
"Do you think you could feel at home here?" The Elf asked still smiling broadly.  
  
Joyce had to think, but she already knew the answer. "Yes, I can."  
  
Legolas then picked her up with ease and spun her around. Joyce laughed at the joy that swept trough her.  
  
When he put her down again, he stared in her eyes and then kissed her slowly but very sweetly.  
  
When he ended the kiss, he said. "I am so happy now. Everything I have ever wanted is coming true. I am going to get married with the love of my life, I am going to be a father and we have a beautifull home."  
  
Joyce smiled and pulled him into a hug before she said. "Yes, happy is the right word."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
That evening Joyce was reading a book on the bed. She smiled when Legolas came walking in but then returned to the book.  
  
She looked up again when she felt Legolas lying down and pulling her shirt up. The Elf had his ear pressed against her stomach.  
  
"Legolas, love. What are you doing?" She asked him.  
  
Legolas looked up before he focused again and said. "I am listening to the baby."  
  
Joyce laughed and stroked his hair. "I don´t know if you can hear it yet."  
  
Legolas shrugged before he moved up wards to meet her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
The rest of the night they continued to make plans for the wedding.  
  
That was it for now. Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	12. just a normal day

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I need ideas on the wedding dress for Joyce. So post them. Let´s begin.  
  
Joyce awoke early the next morning. Turning around, she then had to make a run for the bathroom.  
  
She just made the toilet in time.  
  
Resting her back against the wall, she signed softly.  
  
Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the moment of peace before it would start again. She hated the morning sickness.  
  
And then Legolas wondered why she snapped at him sometimes. And this was only the beginning.  
  
Joyce closed her eyes and tried to fight off the next wave of nausea.  
  
Then she felt a cold cloth pressed against her for head. Opening her eyes a bit she saw Legolas crouching down before her.  
  
He looked at her worried but Joyce smiled faintly and she closed her eyes again.  
  
After a few minutes Joyce opened her eyes again and Legolas was still sitting in front of her.  
  
Locking her eyes with his, he asked. "Are you alright?"  
  
Joyce nodded before she swallowed and asked. "Could you please give me some water? I feel awful."  
  
Legolas stood up and after getting a glass of water, he sat next to her again.  
  
Drinking the water, Joyce felt some better.  
  
Legolas stood up again and extended his hand to her. Joyce grabbed his hand and was pulled up to her feet by him.  
  
She smiled and then rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Legolas kissed the top of her head and his hand came to rest on her shoulder, while he drew her close.  
  
"Shall I make us some food?" He asked after a little while.  
  
"Yes, I am very hungry." Joyce answered.  
  
Joyce picked up her book again and sat down on the couch.  
  
After a little while, Legolas came walking back in without any food and asked. "Joyce, there is one problem. I cannot cook. Can you help me?"  
  
Joyce smiled and stood up before walking with him to the kitchen.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
About an hour later, Joyce had made eggs and taught Legolas how he could do that.  
  
"How did you managed to eat when your were hunting for orcs?" Joyce asked Legolas.  
  
The Elf looked up and said. "We would be with so many Elves, that some of them would know how to cook. And if I were alone I would eat berries. I know how to cook meat but I don´t know how to make eggs."  
  
Joyce smiled at the Elf and said. "You will learn that. What do you want to do today?"  
  
Legolas shrugged before he said. "I have no idea. I still need to sign papers that my father has send me. But I can be free in the afternoon."  
  
Joyce smirked and said. "I have got the shower first."  
  
Legolas´s eyes went wide and ran after her. But he was too slow and was met by a closed bathroom door.  
  
Knocking he asked. "Joyce, let me in please.  
  
Joyce answered while letting the water run. "The door is open, all you have to do is push."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A half hour later, the both of them were dressed.  
  
Kissing Joyce goodbye, Legolas could not help but put his hand on her stomach for a minute. Joyce put her hand over his and tightened his grip for a moment.  
  
He smiled before kissing her one last time and then left.  
  
Joyce cleaned up the dishes and then left to find Tari.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Finding the young Elf-maiden was not so hard. When Joyce opened the door, she was met by Tari who took a step back.  
  
"Oh, good morning Tari. Want to come in?" Joyce asked.  
  
Tari smiled and answered. "Good morning to you too, Joyce. Yes, I would like to come in."  
  
Joyce stepped aside and let Tari in.  
  
After Joyce had showed Tari around the house, Joyce had made some tea and they were sitting in the living room.  
  
"What are you going to do today?" Tari asked Joyce.  
  
"I don´t know. I was looking for you, maybe you knew something."  
  
"I was wondering, since you are a warrior and all, could you teach me how to wield a sword?" Tari asked.  
  
Joyce smiled and answered. "Yes, sure I will show you. But don´t let Legolas know. He will kill me."  
  
Tari nodded and the stood up. "I need to get my sword then. I will see you outside."  
  
Joyce nodded and Tari left.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Joyce was waiting outside with her sword strapped to her back and after a few minutes Tari came walking towards her.  
  
She also had a sword with her. She smiled and both of the girls left for the training fields.  
  
When they got there, a few of the Elves who were practicing their archery smiled and greeted them friendly.  
  
Nodding to them, Joyce then instructed Tari what she should do. And they began to spar.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
They had spent two hours training and Tari was getting better at this.  
  
Joyce smiled at her and said. "Shall we take a break?"  
  
Tari nodded and sat down on the grass.  
  
After a little while Joyce stood up again and said. "Let us continue.  
  
After a little while, Tari had managed the basic moves and was getting better at blocking Joyce´s moves.  
  
Joyce looked up when all of a sudden arrows where shooted at them. "Tari, stand still." She told the Elf-maiden.  
  
"Who´s arrows are that?" Tari asked.  
  
Joyce smiled and said. "Those are from Legolas, but the others I don´t recognize."  
  
Laughter sounded from the trees and Legolas and Meaglin stepped out. Tari blushed when she saw Meaglin and he greeted her with a wide smile.  
  
Joyce scrowled at Legolas for a minutes before she grinned. Legolas looked at her and then pointed to Tari and Meaglin, who were to wrapped up in each other that they did not notice Joyce and Legolas.  
  
Joyce nodded to Legolas and they both left. When they were far enough Legolas took her hand in his and smiled at her.  
  
"What have you been doing all day?" Joyce asked him.  
  
The Elf smiled and said. "Boring stuff. Signing papers and thinking about you."  
  
"I tought thinking about me is not boring." Joyce answered.  
  
Legolas looked at her and then smiled. "You are right, it is not."  
  
Joyce stopped and Legolas turned around, confused why she would stop. "Come closer, Meleth." Joyce said to him.  
  
When Legolas moved closed, Joyce captured his lips in a breathtaking kiss.  
  
Legolas smiled before he leaned into the kiss.  
  
They broke apart when they heard horses aproaching. Sharing a look with Joyce, Legolas moved to see who had come.  
  
Joyce ran after him. She smiled at who she saw.  
  
It was Faramir and Eowyn. Eowyn smiled at her and after she had dismounted, she hugged Joyce.  
  
Returning the hug, Joyce could not help but ask. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Faramir wanted to see the colony. I wanted to see how you were doing. You look great." Eowyn said.  
  
Joyce smiled and said while walking inside with them. "I am fine and you?"  
  
Legolas had taken Faramir with him to show him around, giving Joyce and Eowyn a change to catch up.  
  
"So how do you like living with the Elves?" Eowyn asked.  
  
"It is just like I always done. I mean, I don´t really know any other live style. So it is not really hard." Joyce answered.  
  
Eowyn smiled and then looked at Joyce. "You look different. Are you sure you are alright?"  
  
Joyce only smiled and nodded.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
That evening when Joyce was getting ready for bed, Legolas asked. "Why did you now tell them you are pregnant?"  
  
Joyce looked at him and then crawled underneath the blankets before she said. "I wanted to wait. At least until I am sure everything will be alright."  
  
Legolas nodded and then rolled against her before he fell asleep.  
  
Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	13. speaking

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Thanks for showing me the dresses Myri78. I loved them. Anyway on met the story. There will be sex in this chapter and I need ideas on the pregnancy.  
  
The next day Joyce awoke to find Legolas gone. Getting out of bed, she needed a minute to regain her balance.  
  
She then realised that she did not felt sick. Smiling she dressed quickly.  
  
When she came in the living room, she found that Legolas has already eaten. Shruggiging she made herself some bread and after eating that, she went in search of Eowyn.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
It was not hard to find her. When Joyce walked outside, she walked straight to the guesthouse.  
  
Knocking on the door, she waited until somebody would open it. A couple of minutes later Eowyn opened the door. She smiled when she saw Joyce standing in front of it. Stepping aside she let her in.  
  
"Forgive me I am not even dressed yet. If you wait I will be out soon." Eowyn said.  
  
Joyce smiled and said. "Take your time, I can wait. Where is Faramir?"  
  
"Legolas and he went hunting I believe. Anyway it was really early when Legolas knocked. It tought you knew."  
  
"No, he did not leave a note." Joyce said.  
  
Eowyn stepped out of the bedroom and said. "Well, that is alright then. You know where he is now. So what shall we do today?"  
  
"I can introduce you to a friend of mine." Joyce asked.  
  
Eowyn nodded and said. "Yes, that sounds good."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A couple of minutes when they were outside again, Joyce took Eowyn with her to Tari´s house.  
  
Tari was waiting outside. She smiled when Joyce and Eowyn came walking towards her.  
  
"Good morning, Joyce. Who is this Lady you brought?" Tari asked.  
  
Joyce smiled and answered. "This is Lady Eowyn of Ithilien. Eowyn, this is Tari. She is one of the Elves from Eryn Lasgalen who came with us."  
  
Eowyn nodded and then said. "It is nice to meet you, Tari. Or do you mind me calling you that?"  
  
Tari smiled and shook her head. "No, I don´t. So what did you want to do?"  
  
Joyce shook her head and said. "I have got no idea. Does any of you?"  
  
"Take a ride trough the woods." Tari sugested.  
  
Joyce exchanged a look with Eowyn before she said. "Sounds good to me."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()  
  
When they had taken out the horses, the tree of them went for a ride.  
  
"So Joyce, I know you are going to marry Legolas, but have you tought about children yet?" Eowyn asked.  
  
Joyce and Tari both smiled.  
  
"Yes, Eowyn. We have tought about children. Well, maybe not really tought about it, but surpised with them, to say the least." Joyce answered while smiling.  
  
Eowyn looked at her with a confused look before she asked. "What do you mean surpised with them?"  
  
"What do you think it means?" Joyce said.  
  
Eowyn tought before she said. "It would mean that your pregant, but you can´t be right?"  
  
Joyce merely smiled and Eowyn then said. "What? Why did you not told me? That is great news."  
  
"I needed more time, but since you asked. Now tell me, do you want children?"  
  
Eowyn nodded and said. "Yes, I want a whole bunch of them. But I am afraid that we are not as blessed as you. I mean we are not getting children this fast. And how about you Tari?"  
  
Tari smiled and said. "I want children some day, but I think I will wait until I find a husband and get to Valinor, but I am not sure yet."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The afternoon went fast and soon they had to go back because dinner was about to be served. When they walked back into the colony, Faramir and Legolas were not back yet. Tari smiled when she saw Meaglin coming at her and excused herself.  
  
Joyce smiled and turned to Eowyn. "Come, I will show you my house."  
  
Eowyn nodded and together they walked to the house.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
After Joyce has shown Eowyn around, they had sat down on the couch.  
  
Eowyn looked at her before she said. "You know, you do look different but I would have never guessed you were pregnant. How far along are you?"  
  
"About 5 to 6 weeks." Joyce answered.  
  
"Wow, did you tell anybody yet?"  
  
"There is Gandalf who knows and Legolas of course. I have send a letter to Arwen but have not told them the news yet. They should arrive in a week so we are planning on telling them then. And now there is you and Tari" Joyce said while counting on her fingers.  
  
"Legolas must be trilled." Eowyn said.  
  
Joyce´s face darkened for a minute before she said. "He is happy, yes. But he does not show it towards other."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I was pregnant before and his ex-girlfriend killed the baby. Don´t ask me how. She has been a pain in the butt. She even tried to kill Legolas. That is why we are happy but not spreading the news all over."  
  
Eowyn nodded and said. "You are right. But what has happened to this girl that has been trying to do stuff to you?"  
  
Joyce looked up and said. "She is somewhere where she can´t hurt us. That is all you have to know."  
  
Joyce picked up something and she said while standing up. "They are back."  
  
Eowyn stood up again and walked with her.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
When they walked outside, they were greeted with Faramir and Legolas dismounting their horses.  
  
"Did you catch something?" Joyce called to them. Legolas looked up at Joyce´s voice and smiled before he said. "Not really. The animals did not show themselves. So I guess we have to make due with berries."  
  
Faramir said after he had kissed Eowyn passionately. "I am sure the berries will be nice. Not that I would mind some meat."  
  
"We got some meat left, Legolas. We can cook that." Joyce answered the Elf.  
  
"Oh, right. I forgot about that." Legolas said while getting some of it.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
After they had cooked it and dinner had been served and eaten, Eowyn and Faramir had said goodbye, but not without congratulation Joyce and Legolas first.  
  
After Joyce and Legolas has gotten back to their house, Joyce had sat down on the couch.  
  
"Tired, Meleth?" Legolas asked while sitting down next to her.  
  
Joyce shook her head before she said. "Not really, just bored."  
  
The Elf smiled wickedly before he answered. "I can help you fix that."  
  
Joyce returned the grin before she said. "What is it that you have in mind?"  
  
She was answered when she felt his hands on her shoulders. Slowly massaging them, he made his way down.  
  
Joyce moaned softly when she felt Legolas kissing her neck. Turning around, he kissed him on the mouth while unbuttoning his tunic.  
  
When it was loose, she tossed it aside. Her hands were roaming over his naked chest and Legolas had stopped kissing her because he wanted to remove her dress she had wore for dinner.  
  
He then stood up and picking her up, he made for the bedroom. Joyce moved out of his arms and the dress slid off her.  
  
Legolas marveled at her beauty and then smiled. He then pulled her against him once more and Joyce kissed him.  
  
When they broke apart, Joyce whispered in his ear. "I will not be the only one who is naked love." Before she started to lick the pointy tip gently.  
  
A low growl escaped Legolas´s mouth and then Elf undressed himself fully.  
  
He then grabbed hold of her again and grinned before he gently pushed her onto the bed. He soon was on top of her.  
  
He started kissing her neck and then her collarbone and went down wards with his kisses.  
  
Joyce had grabbed hold of the blanket due to the pleasure that swept trough her.  
  
Legolas had stopped at her stomach for a second. He gently kissed it and felt the little life in there.  
  
He smiled before he moved to capture her lips again.  
  
This time he did enter her. Trusting into her fully, he smiled at the look of bliss and pleasure on his lover´s face.  
  
Joyce´s hand were tangled in his hair and she then claimed his lips again. She moaned into the his mouth before breaking the kiss.  
  
Arching her back, she nearly screamed his name.  
  
Legolas released into her and buried his face in her shoulder while a content sign escaped his lips.  
  
Joyce was catching her breath and her arm was resting on his shoulder.  
  
Legolas pushed himself of her and then sat up on the bed. He turned to face her and smiled.  
  
"Did that cure your boredom?" He asked.  
  
Joyce nodded before she said. "O yes."  
  
"Want to go for a shower with me?"  
  
Joyce nodded and walked with him to the bathroom.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
When they were both in bed again, Legolas was looking at Joyce.  
  
"What is it, Legolas?" She asked him.  
  
The Elf blushed before he said. "I was wondering if I could... uhm."  
  
Joyce smiled before she said. "What were you wondering?"  
  
"Remember the first time when you let me feel the baby, I was wondering if I could do it again."  
  
"Of course you can, Legolas. This is as much your child as it is mine." Joyce answered before she sat down and lifted up her shirt enough.  
  
Legolas sat next her and wanted to place his hand on her stomach, but Joyce stopped him by taking his hand.  
  
The Elf looked at her confused before Joyce said. "I will help you by sensing it since I know where the child is. Maybe I can let you hear the heartbeat, but it can still be too early for it."  
  
Legolas nodded and Joyce placed his hand more downward on her stomach.  
  
Legolas slowly closed his eyes and after a few second he sensed the child much stronger then before.  
  
Joyce smiled and Legolas opened his eyes again and his thumb stroked her skin.  
  
"Put your ear to the place where your hand is, I think you can hear it then." Joyce said while looked at him.  
  
The Elf obeyed her and after a few minutes he shot up again. "This heartbeat is too fast, I think something is wrong."  
  
Joyce laughed at his action and explained. "The baby´s heartbeat is always faster then grown ups. So it is normal."  
  
Legolas smiled and then lyed on the bed. Yawning softly he pressed her against him again.  
  
They continued to talk for a little while.  
  
Hope you like it and post ideas. And of course review. 


	14. arrivals

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
**Note: Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter is for Myri78, who´s birthday it is today. And she had been an amazing help. Thanks girl hope you have a great day and congratulations. My birthday is the 16 of Juli just telling it. Well let´s begin.**  
  
The week had gone by fast. There had been no news apart from the fact that Eowyn had insisted to show Joyce some wedding dresses.  
  
Today was not any different.  
  
"Eowyn, I believe I have already wore this dress like 10 times and it still is not getting any prettier on it." Joyce said.  
  
"You look beautifull in the dress, Joyce. If I were you I would pick this one." Eowyn said again.  
  
Joyce signed and said. "It may be a pretty dress for somebody else but not me. If you like it so much then take it."  
  
The dress had a brown color and was very tight. Joyce wondered how the woman moved in this. She did not like the color or the design of the dress and it was far to tight for her.  
  
She would not wear it if she was not pregnant but now that she was, there was nobody who would get her into it.  
  
After Joyce had took of the dress and gotten back into the pants she was wearing now, she gave it to Eowyn for her to try on.  
  
Sitting back down on the couch, she smiled at Tari and asked. "Tell me the truth, how did that dress look on me?"  
  
Tari giggled and said. "The truth, it that you are very beautifull and the dress is not that good looking. I mean it is a pretty dress but you have to like it. It did not look so good on you. What kind of color dress are you looking for?"  
  
Joyce shrugged and said. "I am not sure yet, maybe white or black or green or blue. It just has to be something I like, not a dress I think oh my god I am stuck in all night."  
  
"Yes, you are right." Tari said.  
  
Eowyn had come out of the room with the dress. Joyce and Tari exchanged a look and they both said. "No, that is not the right dress."  
  
"You are right, Joyce. It is very ugly and it is hard to move in. I am going to change and after I get back, I will take the dress back to woman who made it."  
  
Joyce nodded and stood up. "I believe Aragorn and Arwen have arrived."  
  
Eowyn said. "Then I better hurry up."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Joyce walked outside and was greeted by about a dozen guards. She grinned when Legolas slid his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. "I think Aragorn got used to being the King. I wonder were we should put all the guards, I don´t think we have enough room. Should we send half of them back?"  
  
She whispered back. "Maybe we should. I don´t think they are so fond of living in the trees."  
  
Legolas´s tightened his grip for second before pressing a fast kiss against her temple and then let go. He did not leave her side and they waited until Arwen and Aragorn would be visible.  
  
A couple of minutes later Aragorn finaly came into view. He smiled and Legolas and he bowed for each other and Aragorn turned around and said to the guards. "You can leave now."  
  
When they were gone and Arwen was standing next to them, Aragorn embraced Legolas like the old friend´s they were.  
  
Joyce smiled and then was hugged by Arwen.  
  
"It is good to see you standing again, Mellon-nin." Aragorn said to Legolas.  
  
Aragorn then moved to Joyce and said. "Lady Joyce. You look absolutly fantastic. I am glad to see that he takes good care of you." Before he gently hugged her.  
  
Joyce then playfully shoved Aragorn. "You know better then to call me lady, Aragorn. And yes, I don´t see why Legolas should not take good care of me. I mean he is stuck with me for the rest of my life."  
  
"Ai, don´t remind me." Legolas said while bringing a hand to his head.  
  
"Legolas, you were the one who asked me. You should of tought that before you asked." Joyce said while grinning.  
  
Legolas smiled and answered. "You are right, but I would not want to change a thing. Love you too much for that."  
  
"Married life is not that bad, now is it Estel (hope)." Arwen said.  
  
"No, it is not. It is part of being king that sucks. "Aragorn said darkly, which caused them all to laugh.  
  
"Let us go inside." Legolas proposed.  
  
"Yes, that is what I needed to hear." Aragorn said.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Faramir and Eowyn were waiting in the dining room of the stone castle. They were greeted with just as much enthusiast as Joyce and Legolas had been.  
  
Joyce exchanged a look with Legolas and smiled at him. The Elf smiled back and Joyce saw that he was enjoying that his friends were here.  
  
When they had sat down, Aragorn removed the crown from his head and placed it on the table. "Don´t look at me like that Faramir. I don´t like wearing that thing. And since we are among friends, I am now Aragorn, not Ellesar or any king you can think off."  
  
Joyce grinned at Aragorn. The man smiled back and sipped his wine.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
After two hours Legolas excused himself and Eowyn and Faramir said they were going for a walk. Arwen smiled and said she was going to read a book in her room and freshen up for tonight.  
  
Aragorn smiled at her and said. "It is just you and me. Arwen said you have got good news. But I take it you want to wait. So what is it that you want to do?"  
  
"Yes, we do have got good news, but I want to wait until Legolas is done. I have got no idea what to do." Joyce answered.  
  
Aragorn looked her over before he said. "You look different. Did you stop training?"  
  
Joyce shook her head and said. "No, I did not. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I don´t know, but unlesh I am mistaken your stomach muscles are not as tight as before." Aragorn said.  
  
Joyce looked at him puzzled. "How can you tell?"  
  
Aragorn smiled and answered. "I have known you all your life. I can tell, don´t know how but I noticed the difference when you stood there with Legolas."  
  
"Wow, I did not know it was so obvious." Joyce said while looking at the ground.  
  
"Why, is there something wrong?" Aragorn asked softly.  
  
Joyce looked up again and said. "No, nothing is wrong."  
  
Aragorn smiled before he said. "Come, you still need to show me around the house."  
  
Joyce smiled and she led him towards their home.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
After Joyce had shown Aragorn around, they were standing on the balcony. Aragorn was looking out towards the sea.  
  
"Does Legolas still has the sea longing so strong?" He asked while he turned around.  
  
Joyce shook her head and she said. "Not if somebody is with him. I catch him staring out the window sometimes. But it is different now, I think he has learned to deal with it."  
  
Aragorn nodded and then he smiled as if something just hit him. "Joyce, can I ask you something?"  
  
Joyce nodded and they walked back inside. "Sure, ask anything you want Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn stopped her so she was facing him, before he asked. "You are pregnant, are you not?"  
  
Joyce smiled and said. "Yes, we were planning on telling it tonight, but since you figured it out."  
  
Aragorn smiled and then hugged her gently. "I never tough it would be this fast. How far along are you?"  
  
"Almost two months." Joyce answered while leading him into the living room.  
  
"That is not that long then, have you been seeing a healer ever since?" He asked as always worried.  
  
Joyce shook her head and said. "No, there has been to much going on and we don´t have got that many healers yet. Only Tari, but she is still learning for it."  
  
Aragorn nodded and said. "If you want to, I can take a look. I may not know all about it, but I think I know enough."  
  
Joyce looked at him before she said. "It is fine with me, but ask Legolas first."  
  
Aragorn nodded and stood up. "I will ask him. I take it he is in his study. Just wait here."  
  
Joyce nodded and Aragorn left.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
After a little while later Aragorn came back. He smiled and said. "Legolas said it would be fine with him as long as you were alright with it."  
  
Joyce nodded and asked. "alright, do you want to wait or have a look now?"  
  
"I don´t mind now." Aragorn answered.  
  
Joyce stood up and Aragorn said. "I think the bedroom is best, since I need you to lie down."  
  
Nodding, Joyce walked into the bedroom.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Joyce had sat down on the bed and waited for Aragorn to instruct her. The man smiled reassuring at her and said calmly. "Just ly back and lift up your shirt so your stomach is bare. That is all."  
  
Joyce did as he asked and while Aragorn sat down on the bed, he said as a warning. "My hands are cold, so don´t jump, alright."  
  
Joyce nodded and smiled at him.  
  
Aragorn took this as a sign to begin his examine and slowly moved his hands around her stomach, feeling for the baby.  
  
After a few seconds, he moved his hands again and said. "I cannot seem to find the baby yet, give me a few more minutes."  
  
Joyce nodded before looking up at the celling again.  
  
Minutes went by without anything happening apart from Aragorn moving his hand now and then. Aragorn then placed his hand in the middle of her stomach and smiled before he said. "Found it."  
  
He then gently felt around.  
  
After a few minutes he removed his hand and smiled before pulling her up. "Everything is fine. But you are not 2 months pregnant, If I am correct you are nearing your 11th week. So that is almost 3 months. That is why I could tell you were pregnant."  
  
"Thank you." Joyce said.  
  
Aragorn hugged her before he said. "No need to. I don´t mind. I better go and freshed up too now, they don´t like it when I am as dirty again as in the war."  
  
Joyce laughed out loud at this before she shut the door behind Aragorn.  
  
Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	15. kiss and tell

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. This song belongs to Eternal  
  
**Note: Thanks for all the wonderfull reviews. Post away with names for the baby and if it is suposed to be a boy or a girl. And tell me if you want me to hold the wedding before the baby is born of after. And a bit of sex in this chapter.**  
  
Joyce had taken a hot bath when she heard Legolas come in. She then heard a knock on the door and called. "Come in."  
  
Legolas smiled and walked over to crouch down at the bath.  
  
Joyce kissed him before she said. "Care to join me?"  
  
Kissing her back, Legolas smiled and said. "Very tempting. Sure, why not! I will be right back."  
  
After a few minutes he walked back in without his clothes. Joyce grinned and said. "This is how I like you best."  
  
Legolas blushed before jumping in the water.  
  
He relaxed and said. "This feels great. So what did Aragorn say?"  
  
"That everything was alright, but that I am 11 weeks pregnant instead of the 7 we tought. And else he did not say much." Joyce answered while searching for the soap.  
  
Legolas smiled and held up the soap before he said. "Looking for this? But 11 weeks, that is almost tree months. We better hurry with the wedding then, or do you want to hold it after the baby is born?"  
  
Joyce tried to take the soap from him, but said. "I don´t know. I better hurry with a dress and there is so much we have to arrange. But I will start showing soon, and I can have my figure back within 2 months after giving birth. Don´t ask how, but I just can. Now would you mind giving me the soap?"  
  
Legolas grinned and said. "I will not give you the soap. I want to wash you, unlesh you mind."  
  
Joyce smirked and said. "Not at all, I tough you never asked."  
  
Legolas moved to her and while running his soapy hands over her arms, he kissed her gently.  
  
Kissing him back, Joyce moaned when he moved his hands over her breast.  
  
She broke the kiss to look at him, the Elf grinned wickedly at her and said. "Something wrong, Meleth?"  
  
Grinning back, Joyce answered before she claimed his mouth again. "Not at all. Please continue."  
  
Joyce´s hands had tangled themselves in his slightly wet hair. Legolas continued to move his hands further down.  
  
Legolas was now washing her stomach. Joyce broke the kiss when she felt him touch her stomach.  
  
Legolas locked his gaze with her, before he touched the small bump that was hardly visible. He smiled and rested his hand on it.  
  
"It is hard to feel, but it is there." He softly said.  
  
Joyce smiled and then kissing him again, her hands moved onto his tights.  
  
Tracing circles with her fingers on his skin, she felt Legolas softly moaning and then deepened their kiss.  
  
Joyce felt that Legolas moved more against her and moved her hands slowly to tease him to his inner tight.  
  
Legolas moved his hands into the water to get ride of the soap and broke the kiss to whisper in her ear. "Stop teasing me and do something before you make me do something to you."  
  
Joyce grinned at him and her hand gripped him firmly. She set a pace and Legolas trew his hand back with a groan of pleasure and closed his eyes.  
  
He felt her lips on his again and deepened it and his hand rested on the back of her head while he still enjoyed what she was doing to him.  
  
He broke the kiss when he felt that he was very close to his climax and pulled her against his body while he said in a horse voice. "No more."  
  
With that he pressed her against the wall of the bath and entered her in one swift movement.  
  
He crushed her lips with his and started to trust into her. Joyce matched his rhythm with her own and softly bit in his shoulder to keep her from screaming.  
  
She moved her head and found his lips again, while the pleasure swept trough her.  
  
Then Legolas broke the kiss and he tensed before he relaxed against her fully and Joyce trembled with the force of her climax.  
  
()()()()()()()())()()()()  
  
When they were both dried of and dressed, Legolas smiled and said. "Well, we did not make a mess, now did we?"  
  
Joyce grinned and said. "You are right, now for dinner:"  
  
Legolas nodded and extending his hand before he asked. "Can I escort the Lady to the dinner?"  
  
Joyce smiled and took his hand before she answered. "It would be an honor."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Dinner was spent in laughter and Faramir had soon gotten over the fact that he was talking to Aragorn, the friend instead of Ellesar the king.  
  
After the dinner, Aragorn stood up and said. "Can we move outside? I wish to smoke."  
  
All of them stood up and moved outside.  
  
Legolas sat down against a tree and Joyce sat down against him. The Elf closed his arms around her and smiled in content.  
  
"Don´t smoke all to much, Estel. It is not good." Arwen said to him.  
  
Aragorn smiled at her and said. "I will try."  
  
"Joyce, do you happen to know if Gimli is coming?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I am not sure, I did send him a letter but he should be on his way." Joyce answered.  
  
"Joyce, you said this morning you had good news. I know my husband already knows but he didn´t want to tell me. So will you tell me please?" Arwen said.  
  
Joyce looked up and said. "O, yes I forgot. Well, the good news is that I am pregnant."  
  
Arwen smiled before she said. "Well, that is very good new indeed. Congratulation, not only you but to Legolas also. I am glad that we are not so fast as you two, right Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn smiled and said. "No maybe, children sounds like the perfect solution. I can spent all my time with them instead of being king." He stopped when he saw the look Faramir was sending him.  
  
"Come on Aragorn being a king is not so hard, all you have to do is get used to it. I am sure in time you will like it very much."  
  
The look on Aragorn´s face was telling a different story.  
  
Joyce smiled at Legolas and the Elf smiled back.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Later that evening guards reported that an horse had come with two people on it.  
  
Joyce stood up and said. "I will go."  
  
Legolas nodded and had let her go.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
When Joyce came to the horse she smiled. It was shadowfax which meant that Gandalf was here.  
  
"Hell, there." Joyce greeted the wizard.  
  
Gandalf turned around at the sound of his granddaughter´s voice. He smiled and moved to hug her when a voice stopped him.  
  
"Get me off this bloody horse first before you do anything else."  
  
Joyce looked around Gandalf and was not suprised to find a irritated Gimli on the horse.  
  
Gandalf helped Gimli off the horse and he smiled at her before he said. "Well, he is off the horse now. So sorry about that, my little one."  
  
Joyce smiled and hugged the old wizard.  
  
"A friend Gimli. I am glad to see that you could join us." Legolas called to Gimli,  
  
The Dwarf smiled at Legolas and said. "Of course I would. I wanted to see this homes in the tree that you call a colony."  
  
Legolas returned the smiled and winked to Joyce.  
  
()()()()()())()()()()()  
  
When they had showed Gimli around, Legolas had given him some wine and sat back in the couch.  
  
"What are we toasting at?" Gimli asked.  
  
Legolas exchanged a look with Joyce and the girl raised her eyes browns as saying, you tell him.  
  
"We are toasting on the fact that I am going to be a father." Legolas said.  
  
Gimli drank a sip before it hit him and he jumped up and said. "Excuse me. What did you just say?"  
  
Legolas smiled and said. "I said that I am going to be a father."  
  
"Well, Lad. That is very good news. I am happy for you two just like I said. I just hope for the world that the child is not going to take after you but after Joyce." Gimli said.  
  
"I don´t mind if the child looks like Legolas." Joyce answered from where she was sitting.  
  
Gimli turned around and met the grin of her before he said. "You are crazy. But maybe you are right. Now if you will excuse me I am going to go to bed."  
  
With that he downed the wine and walked out of the house.  
  
Joyce smiled at Legolas and the Elf grinned back before he said. "It is fine with them. I am so happy."  
  
Joyce smiled and said. "I have got a little suprise for you. Wait here, I need to get it."  
  
()()()()()()()()()())()  
  
Joyce came back with a some papers in her hand. Sitting down again, she said. "I have been working on a song for you, but this is all I have. Just listen please."  
  
Legolas nodded for her to begin.  
  
_Oh when I first saw ya, I already knew  
  
There was something inside of you  
  
Something I thought I'd never find  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
I look at you, looking at me  
  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
  
Gonna love you till the end of time  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
What you mean to me you'll never know  
  
Deep inside I need to show  
  
You came into my life sent from above  
  
Never did I dream such a perfect love  
  
And I'll adore you till the end of time  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
Nothing means more to me the more we share  
  
The world in this whole world can ever compare  
  
Last night awake your moves are still on my mind  
  
What you mean to me you'll never know  
  
Deep inside I need to show  
  
You came into my life sent from above  
  
Never did I dream such a perfect love  
  
And I'll adore you till the end of time  
  
Angel of Mine (of mine)  
_  
When Joyce was done, she smiled and asked. "What do you think?"  
  
Legolas looked at her with a big smile on his face and said. "It was perfect, my love. Thank you. You amaze me every time. I love you."  
  
Joyce snuggled up to him and said all of sudden sleepy. "I love you too."  
  
Legolas smiled at her before picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom.  
  
This was it for now. Please review. 


	16. questions

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Still need to know if you want the baby to be a boy or a girl and what names and when the wedding should be.  
  
Joyce pushed harder against the strain that Gandalf put on her. She could not lose, no, she would not lose to him.  
  
She felt sweat drops dripping from her face. She could not move her hands or else the blast would hit her.  
  
Trying to summon her energy and holding of the blast at the same time, she muttered the words. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha"  
  
The beam that shot from her hands was much bigger then the one that Gandalf used and with lightening speed it rushed towards Gandalf.  
  
The wizard could only jump aside in time. He hit the ground with a loud thud.  
  
He looked up when the coast was clear, Joyce was sitting on one knee and catching her breath. Her eyes were cast to the ground and the fact that she was sitting had proved she was too tired.  
  
Gandalf got up and walked over before he held out his hand. Joyce looked up and managed to smile before she grabbed the hand and was pulled to her feet. Gandalf swung his arm under that off her so she was Suporting on him.  
  
"Good job, I am very proud of you." He muttered softly. Joyce only smiled faintly.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Legolas was pacing floor of their home. He could not believe himself. "Remember me again, why I let Gandalf take Joyce?" He asked Gimli and Aragorn who were sitting on the couch.  
  
"Because, Mellon-nin, Joyce needs the training. You know very well that her powers will become unstable and she can not only hurt herself but your child also. So stop pacing. Gandalf said they would not be back for a week and if you keep this up, there will be a whole in the floor." Aragorn explained again.  
  
Two days ago, Gandalf came up with the in Legolas opinion brilliant idea to let Joyce train (you know the sarcasm right). Legolas had saw the excitement in her eyes and said after thinking hard about yes. Now he was worried to death that something might happen to their unborn child or worse to Joyce.  
  
"And, laddie, Joyce is the strongest on the planet, one must be very stupid to try and hurt her. So sit down and eat something. Aragorn is right, and if you do not stop I will us my axe." Gimli added.  
  
Legolas sat down and tried to calm himself. "Alright, I am calm. No, I am not. Can we please do something?"  
  
Aragorn and Gimli smiled and pulled Legolas up and walking outside with him.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The week had gone by fast for Joyce and Gandalf, that was a different story for Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn.  
  
Early that morning two horses rode into the colony. Both riders had their hoods pulled up.  
  
Legolas jumped out of the tree, he had been sleeping in and rushed towards them. One of the riders has dismounted the horse and rushed towards him.  
  
Legolas swung her in the air and when he put her down he smiled before he pulled her hood back.  
  
"Your back." He said short of breath. Joyce merely smiled and kissed him.  
  
"See, my boy. She is perfectly alright. There was nothing you had to worry about." Gandalf told Legolas.  
  
"You were worried. Everything was fine, Legolas. It was fun. I even beat Gandalf, can you believe that?" Joyce answered him.  
  
Legolas smiled when he saw the color in her cheeks.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
That evening Legolas finaly caught Joyce alone. She was putting the fruit she had found on the table when Legolas gently tickled her.  
  
Laughing she turned around and smiled when she faced him. He smiled back and kissed her tenderly.  
  
When they broke apart, Legolas softly said. "I missed you. I didn´t mean to worry about you, but I could not help myself. I am sorry."  
  
Joyce cupped his chin so he had to met her eyes before she said. "Don´t be. I know you tried but I think it is sweet that you worry so much about me. Even if it is not necessary."  
  
Joyce walked over to the couch and stopped to look at him. "Are you coming? Or do you need to go away this evening?"  
  
Legolas shook his head and sat down. "No, I have got all the time for you, my beautifull."  
  
Joyce blushed at the comment and sat down next to him. Legolas pulled her against him and looked at her with a smile.  
  
"What have you bene doing while me and Gandalf were away?" Joyce asked him after a while.  
  
Shaking out of his tought, he answered. "A lot of walking. And annoying Aragorn and Gimli. You should ask them."  
  
Joyce smiled before hugging him and softly said. "I missed you too. Even if the training felt good, I still missed your arms around me at night."  
  
Legolas tightened his arms around her and said." Well, you don´t have to miss me now. I am right here and I don´t mean to go away."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The next morning Joyce awoke next to Legolas, who was still asleep. When she came back from the toilet, the Elf was awake and smiled at her.  
  
His smile only widen when she sat down next to him.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Joyce asked amusement clearly in her voice.  
  
Legolas took her hand and guided her over to the mirror. He then stood behind her and lifted up her shirt before he ran his hand over her stomach and said. "How far along are you now? 3 months? Look at your reflection. You are beginning to show."  
  
Joyce was silent and stared into the mirror. She was not sure what to say.  
  
Legolas wrapped both his arms around her and said. "It will be alright. You look absolutly amazing. And in time you will have your figure back."  
  
Joyce had turned in his arms and said so soft that it was even hard for Legolas to hear. "It is not that. I don´t mind. I just wish my mother or grandmother was here. Or my father. There are so many questions. And those answers are lost to me since all the people who can answer them are dead or some place where I cannot go yet."  
  
Legolas fell silent before he said. "I wish things were different but I cannot answer those questions. I am sorry. Now I received news from Samwise Gamgee, saying that he had gotten married and his wife is also pregnant."  
  
Joyce smiled and said. "That is good news. We better send a letter back with our congratulations."  
  
Legolas smiled and then gently kissed her before he said. "Why don´t you speak with Gandalf about what is troubling you? I am sure it will help"  
  
Joyce nodded.  
  
This was it for now. Sorry it is a bit short but I can´t think of anything right now. There will be no update tomorrow since I will be out of town and I can´t make it. Please forgive me. And review. 


	17. ignoring

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for the reviews. Love them. Keep posting with ideas.  
  
Joyce went in search of Gandalf when she was dressed. She found him in the stables with Shadowfax.  
  
"I see that you are up early, little one." Gandalf said while petting the horses.  
  
"I could not sleep anymore and I have got so many questions." Joyce answered Gandalf.  
  
"What kind of questions do you have?" Gandalf said while turning around.  
  
Joyce shrugged and answered. "Things you or anybody else can answer."  
  
"I see what you mean. I am sorry. I wish I could help you with this. You need to find out these things for yourself even if it is hard. I am sure you will succeed." Gandalf said while walking before giving her a pet on the shoulder.  
  
"No, that will really help." Joyce said softly while she looked at the wizard´s back.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Arwen smiled when she finaly found Joyce. "Come on. We need to find you a wedding dress."  
  
Joyce followed Arwen to her room. When she turned around and said to Joyce. "Stand there and close your eyes. I have got a suprise for you that you will love."  
  
Joyce did as Arwen asked and after a few minutes, she heard her walking back into the room. "You can open your eyes now." Arwen said.  
  
Joyce´s mouth fell open when she opened it and she walked over before she said. "Arwen, this dress is beautifull."  
  
Arwen was holding a silver-blue long dress. The dress was topless and and wore to the ground.  
  
Arwen held it up in front of her and said. "This fabric wears really light. It will show your figure off great. Especially now your are pregnant."  
  
Joyce looked at Arwen and said. "But I cannot wear this."  
  
Arwen laughed and said. "Of course you can. It was made for you. Don´t you see. This has been made by Lady Galadriel as a gift for you. So you must wear it. I know if may seen strange at first but believe me it will look wonderfull on you. Come on and try it on."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()  
  
After a little while Joyce tried her best to walk out of the room gracefully and without tripping.  
  
Arwen´s eyes lid up when she saw her. "Oh, yes. This is the perfect dress for you. You look like another person. What do you think?"  
  
Joyce looked at herself in the mirror and said. "Yes, it is amazing. I feel asif this is not me. But I am looking at somebody else."  
  
"We will wait with showing the rest until you are done, shall we?" Arwen said.  
  
Joyce nodded and then went to take the dress of carefully.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Arwen had took the dress with her and Joyce went in search of Legolas whom she had not seen all day.  
  
She found him sitting on a tree branch reading a book. Shouting up the tree. "Legolas, can I come up? Or are you coming down?"  
  
Legolas looked down and smiled before shouting back. "You come on up, if you are up for it."  
  
Climbing up the tree, she soon found herself being pulled against him. Leaning back and signing she relaxed in his arms.  
  
"It is a bit busy is it not? I will promise you when the baby is born and everything has settled down, I will have all the time in the world." Legolas said.  
  
Joyce looked over her shoulder at him and said. "I don´t think so. The baby will need all our attention and then there is the colony. By the time it is big enough to stand on his own two feet, we will be expecting another one."  
  
"How many children did you want?" He asked her after a little silence.  
  
"I don´t know. I just want to be suprised but I don´t think all to much. Not like 10 children." Joyce answered honestly.  
  
Legolas smirked and answered. "Good I don´t want that many eight."  
  
They continued to sit for a while.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
When they had made it back down wards since to many people had been looking for them, Legolas kissed her lightly on the lips before he made his apologies and left her.  
  
Joyce went in search of Tari. She found her at the houses of healing.  
  
"Hello, Joyce. How are you?" Tari asked.  
  
"I am fine, just a bit bored. And you?" Joyce answered.  
  
"I am fine. You remember Meaglin right?" Tari asked.  
  
Joyce nodded and smiled at Tari.  
  
"He has asked if I wanted to go hunting with him. I said yes of course. This is what I have been dreaming off ever since I met him. I don´t know what is wrong with me."  
  
Joyce grinned and said. "You are in love, Tari. He seems like a very nice Elf. Have fun with him."  
  
Tari blushed and said. "Is this how it went with Legolas and you too?"  
  
Joyce nodded and said. "Not exactly but something like that. Just follow your heart and you will know what to do."  
  
"I have to go now. He is waiting for me." Tari said while walking out.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()  
  
That evening Joyce sat down on the balcony with a book she had been given from Elledan and Elrohir. She tought about tomorrow. It would be her birthday then and she would turn 24.  
  
She wondered if they would think about it. Today it seemed like everybody except Arwen was trying to get away from her.  
  
Opening the book a paper fell out. The envelope said Joyce.  
  
Opening it she read.  
  
_Dear Sister.  
  
We want to wish you a happy birthday first of all. We hope you will have a nice day tomorrow.  
  
Sorry we don´t have a present for you but just look in this book. We have been working on it for so long. We hope you like it.  
  
We will be visiting as soon as we can, but now we have to return to Rivendell first. We will make it to the wedding, don´t worry.  
  
Have a nice day tomorrow and much hugs and kisses from your brothers.  
  
Elledan and Elrohir_.  
  
Joyce smiled at the letter and started to read the book.  
  
The title was: **Saiyan: Information and gatherings by various people. Everything you ever wanted to know about them.  
**  
Joyce grinned and began to read.  
  
She had not even read a page when Legolas called her. Looking up, she found him sitting close by her. She could smell his antic musk.  
  
She smiled and help up the book. Legolas grinned and said. "Who gave you that?"  
  
"Elledan and Elrohir. Isn´t it nice." She said.  
  
The Elf nodded and sat down next to her. "It is very nice. Now shall I give you a massage?"  
  
Joyce nodded and leaned back against him.  
  
When he was done, Joyce was fully relaxed against him.  
  
Kissing her neck, he smiled and looked up at the sky where the first stars were starting to get visible.  
  
"Are you hungry?" He asked her.  
  
Joyce nodded and said. "Yes, I am very hungry."  
  
Legolas took her hand in his and slowly took her with him to the kitchen for something to eat.  
  
The rest of the night was spent reading and talking.  
  
Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	18. gifts and friends

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I still need ideas so post away. Let´s begin.  
  
Joyce awoke the next morning to the crashing sound of plates falling on the floor.  
  
Within seconds she was out of bed and ran into the living room.  
  
What she found there was shocking and funny at the same time. Legolas has somehow gotten all the dishes on the floor.  
  
"Legolas, what has happened?" Joyce asked him.  
  
Legolas nearly jumped on the table from hearing her voice, he smiled sheepishly when he turned around and said. "You scared me. I wanted to move then but they were to many so I dropped them on the floor. I am sorry if I awoke you."  
  
"That is fine, but could you be a little bit more carefull next time." Joyce said.  
  
The Elf nodded before giving her a big hug and said. "Well anyway, I will not do it again, I promise. Now if you will excuse me I have to go."  
  
With that he wanted to walk out of the door, but Joyce called after him. "Arn´t you forgetting something?"  
  
Legolas turned around and said. "Oh, yes, now you mentioned it." He walked back and gave her a kiss on the lips before pressing her hand against her stomach, smiled and walked out of the house.  
  
Joyce looked at him with her mouth open. Well this was something she did not expect. Maybe the others would remember that it was her birthday today. She hoped so.  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
When she was dressed, she went in search of the others. After tree hours searching she had found nobody.  
  
"This is great, nobody is around and I am bored stiff." Joyce softly said to herself. She started to feel more alone by the minute.  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
Joyce had decided to visit the stables, maybe she would find Gandalf or the others there.  
  
When she got there, she found only horses.  
  
Petting Bredo on the nose, she softly said. "There is a good thing I always got you. Everybody else seems to be forgotten. Yet, their horses are not missing. I wonder where they are."  
  
Bredo nuzzdled her cheek with his soft nose and Joyce felt herself calm down.  
  
How could she think that? Of course they would not forget, they were just busy.  
  
It did not really make her feel better, to think that all her friends were to busy to at least come and say hi or happy birthday.  
  
She was startled when the horses started to winny to get her attention. Turning around, she saw Gimli standing there. He smiled at her and said. "What are you doing here? It is a great day. You should be outside with your friends."  
  
"Well, I can´t seem to find my friends." Joyce shot back.  
  
Gimli only answered. "Come with me then. I am sure we will find them together."  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
Gimli had taken her to the caves, which was not a suprise. After walking around in that for 2 hours Joyce was dying to get outside into the fresh air.  
  
When they were back outside it was evening and Gimli said. "Sorry, lass. But I have to go for now. I am sure we will see each other soon, have a nice day."  
  
"Yeah, sure Gimli. I will see you later." Joyce signed softly to herself.  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
Joyce walked back into the house, she was not suprised to find it empty. Walking towards the bathroom, she decided to take a nice long hot bath.  
  
When she was done and she walked into the living room, she saw Gandalf sitting.  
  
The old wizard smiled at her and said. "You can stay standing over there, or you can come here and give me a hug and I will lead you some place."  
  
Joyce walked over and was soon hugged by Gandalf. When he looked at her again, he was suprised to find tears in her eyes. "What is wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Do you know what day it is?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Of course I do. It is your birthday. We did not forgot, I know that is what you think. You will find out soon enough." Gandalf said while smiling.  
  
Joyce nodded and allowed herself to be led away by Gandalf.  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
Gandalf took her to the lake. Joyce was soon sitting in a tree to watch the view.  
  
Gandalf shook his head and while litting his pipe he smiled.  
  
When it was beginning to get darker Gandalf built a fire and no longer tried to keep the bouncing Joyce trying to sit her still, but choose to ignore her questions. She was like a little child when it came to birthdays and presents.  
  
After a few moments he lost his temper and snapped. "Will you sit still now and be quite?" He scrowled at her asif she was a little child.  
  
Joyce managed to sit still for 2 minutes but then jumped up again, Gandalf dropped his head in his hands. Sometimes she was just so annoying.  
  
After a little while he was glad when Aragorn came walking into the clearing. The man smiled and said. "Where is she?"  
  
Gandalf pointed to the very jumpy Joyce and Aragorn walked to her.  
  
"Hello, there Joyce. I see you are very exited." Joyce turned around at the sound of Aragorn´s voice.  
  
"Hello Aragorn." Joyce said while smiling.  
  
"Congratulations. I am sorry Arwen is not here but she is not feeling good, so she wanted to stay in bed. Legolas will be here soon. Don´t worry, we did not forgot your birthday." Aragorn said while hugging her.  
  
Joyce hugged the man back and said. "I did tought you forgot about it, I guess I was wrong. I should of known better."  
  
Aragorn smiled and then went to sit down next to Gandalf. He looked at the wizard and said. "Has she kept you so busy, my friend?"  
  
Gandalf nodded and said. "I just hope Legolas is here soon, or we will be crazy."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
After a little while Legolas and Gimli came walking out of the forest and Joyce was sitting with the fire. Gandalf signed deeply out of happiness when he saw them walking in.  
  
"Congratulations lassie." Gimli said while giving her a hug but letting go in an instance and asking. "Where is the food?"  
  
Legolas smiled at her and kissed her before he said. "I am sorry I left so early this morning but we had to keep it a suprise. I hope you didn´t feel all to alone today."  
  
Joyce kissed him again and said. "You need more then just this to make up with me."  
  
Legolas grinned and sat down while guiding her with him.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()  
  
When they had eaten, Joyce had relaxed against Legolas and was yawning out of content. . Gandalf smiled and exchanged a look with Legolas, who was sitting behind her.  
  
"Well since Joyce has gotten bored so it seems, I think it is time to give her the presents she has been wanted. Don´t think we have not noticed. "Gandalf said while the others laughed.  
  
Joyce looked up and smiled before she blushed a bit.  
  
Gandalf handed her something and said. "This is from the Hobbits. They say their sorry they can´t be here but will make it to the wedding and wish you a nice day."  
  
Joyce smiled and carefully dis wrapped the present. There were four wooden craved things. There was an eagle and a sheep and a wolf and as last a Grey ship. Joyce exchanged a look with Gandalf and the wizard nodded slightly.  
  
Joyce smiled and put them down carefully.  
  
"And this is from me." Gimli said while handing her something.  
  
When she had dis wrapped it, she help up a chain. Smiling she thanked the dwarf with a kiss to the cheek. Gimli blushed and muttered something under his breath but then said. "You can hang your crystal and all the other neck less you got on there."  
  
Joyce nodded and asked Legolas to hang it around her neck. The Elf smiled and gently put it around.  
  
Gandalf gave her a new cloak and said. "This used to be mine. I know how crazy your were on it when you were little so you can have it. I don´t need it anymore."  
  
Joyce only smiled more and hugged the wizard.  
  
Aragorn coughed and said. "I don´t really have that much to give you. First of all I want to say that no matter what you need my help by all you have to do is ask. And you can come and stop by Gondor any time you want."  
  
With that he handed her a quiver filled with arrows. Joyce looked at him with a confused expression on her face. She did not have a bow. She only borrowed it sometimes.  
  
Legolas tapped her on the shoulder and said. "Don´t worry. This goes with it." He handed her a bow.  
  
Joyce´s eyes went wide before she smiled and hugged Aragorn first and then Legolas.  
  
"Thank you all so much for the wonderfull gifts. You are the best friends anybody can wish for." Joyce said while having tears of joy in her eyes.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()  
  
They continued to sit there until Gandalf hurried them to bed since as he said it would be another early day tomorrow.  
  
Joyce was still smiling and looking in wonder at her own bow. Legolas slid his arms around her waist and while softly kissing her neck he said. "I take it you like it."  
  
Joyce nodded and while she turned around in his arms, which was harder then normally, she kissed him gently.  
  
Answering the kiss, Legolas´s hands lingered near her stomach. When Joyce felt this, she took his hand in her and placed it her stomach.  
  
When he broke the kiss, the Elf smiled.  
  
This was it for now. I still need ideas. Hope you liked it. 


	19. resting

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. No update tomorrow since I will be out of town again. Let´s begin.  
  
Two weeks had gone by since Joyce´s birthday. Legolas had been really busy with Elves from Eryn Lasgalen coming in and out of the colony.  
  
Legolas had hardly slept in those past two weeks and Joyce knew he needed it. Aragorn and Arwen had left again as did the rest. They would be back when the wedding would be held.  
  
Making her way over to Legolas´s study, she walked in without knocking. Some of the advices from Thranduil looked ready to shoot her but Joyce held their gaze and dared them to speak. Some of them dropped their gazes but the Elders took longer. They had no desire to pretend that they were alright with their prince leaving and marrying a mortal.  
  
"I believe females were not wanted in counsel meetings." One of them said.  
  
Legolas did not respond, he was staring out of the window out of sheer boredom and tiredness.  
  
Joyce smiled friendly and said with a ice-cold voice. "Too bad there is no counsel meeting." Her voice getting a dangerous undertone.  
  
The Elves soon caught on and left the room. Mumbling about no doubt her manners.  
  
Legolas had made no movement or indication that he heard any of it. Proven once again how tired he was.  
  
Joyce closed the door and moving towards him with enough noise but he didn´t heard it.  
  
Softly calling his name didn´t work. She stood next him and looked out of the window that held is interest but there was nothing out there.  
  
Waving her hand in front of him did not work either. He was too deep in trance.  
  
Thinking hard on how to get him out off it, Joyce then tought of something that would help.  
  
Taking his hand in that of her, she was not suprised that he did not respond, she then gently placed his hand on the somewhat larger bump where the baby was.  
  
After a few minutes he responded by moving his hand around her belly. He blinked and then smiled at her before he placed his left hand on her stomach too.  
  
Smiling back, Joyce watched as a look of peace passed his fair features. Leaning in to capture his lips for a kiss, Joyce felt Legolas kiss her back before his hand touched her cheek. The other hand remaining on her stomach.  
  
When Legolas slid his tongue in her mouth, Joyce answered it with question. When they broke apart because they needed to breath Legolas softly said. "Thank you, A´mealamin. (My Beloved.)"  
  
Joyce smiled and said. "No need to thank me. What do you say we get out of here?"  
  
Legolas nodded and while removing his hand, he then asked. "What has happened to all the advisers?"  
  
Joyce grinned and said. "I gave them the day off."  
  
Legolas signed deeply and Joyce got concerned.  
  
Walking over, she pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear. "This has gone on long enough. You are coming with me and I will not let anybody stop us."  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
Joyce had taken Legolas to the lake. The Elf smiled and some of the weariness seem to fall off of him.  
  
"Let us just spent the day here and maybe the night. We will see. I just need you to get some rest. You have not been sleeping for two weeks." Joyce said while sitting down.  
  
Legolas nodded and sat down next to her before he said. "I wanted too. But everytime I tried to sleep the sea longing would come again. It has been getting harder to shut out."  
  
"Why didn´t you tell me?" Joyce asked.  
  
"I didn´t want to bother you. You have got enough things to worry about without me." Legolas said while managing a weak smile.  
  
Joyce shook her head and said while looking at him. "Don´t ever dare to say that again, Legolas. I love you more then anything in this world and I will never leave you. I don´t know where you got the crazy idea to try and do this on your own. Next time just wake me, so that I don´t have to worry."  
  
Legolas nodded and then rubbed his weary eyes. "You are right. I am sorry, just these past few weeks have been a blur. I am so tired right now, I can sleep forever it seems."  
  
Joyce smiled and said. "I know something that will bring you peace."  
  
Legolas smiled and he knew what she ment. Moving over to her, he put his ear at her belly and while stretching his legs, he listened to his child´s heartbeat.  
  
Joyce stroked his hair and Legolas was soon lulled to sleep by the comforting sounds and movements. Smiling broadly Joyce searched for her book in her pack.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Later that afternoon when Joyce was still reading, Legolas moved. Putting her book down, she saw that the Elf was awake.  
  
Yawning he sat up and smiled but Joyce said. "You can ly back down if you want to. I don´t mind."  
  
Legolas shook his head but instead ran his hand over her belly and signed softly before he said. "Thank you. I feel much better now. You were right. I needed the rest. What time is it?"  
  
Looking at the sky, Joyce answered. "It is nearing dinner time."  
  
Getting up and extending his hand Legolas said. "Shall we go back to our house and eat?"  
  
Joyce nodded and was pulled up to her feet.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Legolas had cooked a simple but wonderfull meal and Joyce enjoyed it before she said. "You might make a chef someday, Legolas."  
  
The Elf smiled and said. "I might. You never know."  
  
After dinner Joyce relaxed on the couch with Legolas next to her.  
  
"I think the baby is going to be a boy." Legolas said after a little while.  
  
"I don´t know, maybe it will be a girl. Does it matter?" Joyce answered him.  
  
Legolas shook his head and said. "No, it does not. Have you tought of names yet?"  
  
"No, I did not. Did you?"  
  
Legolas nodded and said. "I have tought of one for a girl. Aranel. It means star. But I don´t know one for a boy."  
  
Joyce nodded and said. "That sounds like a good name."  
  
The rest of the night, they talked about names and other things.  
  
This was it for now. I need a name for a boy. So post away. Hope you liked it and please review. 


	20. holding on

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry that I did not update yesterday but I did not have the time. Well I got a boys name thanks to one of my reviewers. You will have to read it in this story. Let´s begin.  
  
Joyce shot up in the middle of the night. She had just tought of a name for a boy. Shaking Legolas, she said. "Wake up, Legolas. I tought of a name for a boy."  
  
Blinking Legolas replied. "Do you have to tell me now. You can tell me in the morning."  
  
Joyce shook her head and said. "No, before I forget it."  
  
"Fine, tell me." Legolas said.  
  
"How about Maethor? It means warrior." Joyce said.  
  
Legolas looked at her before he said. "It sounds like a fine name. But do you want our child to become a warrior?"  
  
"I don´t know. We can see about that later, I think." Joyce answered while nuzzling against Legolas´s chest.  
  
Putting his arm around her, Legolas smiled before lying back down.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The next morning, Joyce made breakfast before Legolas was even up. She was cooking eggs, when she felt his presence.  
  
"Don´t even think about stealing those apples, Legolas Greenleaf!" Joyce said without turning around.  
  
"How did you know?" Legolas said while putting the apples back.  
  
Joyce smiled and turned around. "When you travel with 4 Hobbits for months one would know what to listen for."  
  
Legolas nodded and then wrapped his arms around his soon to be wife. "So the wedding will be in 2 weeks. We better start planning then."  
  
Joyce relaxed against him and said. "We already did so there is nothing you have to worry about. Just some minor things."  
  
Legolas´s hand rested on her belly again and he leaned in to kiss her. Kissing him back, Joyce broke the kiss to check on the eggs.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
After they had eaten Legolas kissed her goodbye and said. "I have to leave now. See if I can repair the damage you have done yesterday by sending them away. Have a nice day and I will see you this evening."  
  
Joyce grinned and said. "If they are annoying just send somebody for me. I want to have some fun. And don´t do it like you did in the last two weeks. Just stand up for yourself."  
  
Legolas nodded and walked out the door.  
  
Joyce had just finished cleaning up the kitchen when a knock on the door interupted her.  
  
When she opened the door, Tari stood there. The Elf´s eyes were red for crying. Taking a quick step aside Joyce let her in.  
  
Setting Tari on the couch, Joyce said. "Just stay here and I will get you a glass of water."  
  
Tari nodded and when Joyce got back, Tari quickly drank the water.  
  
Sitting down next to her, Joyce said. "What is wrong?"  
  
Tari took a deep breath and said. "Remember I told you I was in love with Meaglin. Well we have been seeing each other 3 months. A couple of weeks ago, I slept with him and now he has broken up with me." Tari stopped because she started sobbing again.  
  
Joyce signed and sat down in front of her. "I know it hurt like hell Tari, but you have to think of it like this. If he breaks up with you then he is beneath you. You will find somebody who is right and who loves you."  
  
Tari nodded and said. "But it still hurt so much. I tought he loved me but now he turns out to be such a jerk. I cannot believe it. What do I do now?"  
  
Joyce smiled and stood up before she said. "You are coming with me and we are going to the training fields to train all this pain out. Trust me you will feel much better once you have beaten up a target."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Once they entered the training fields, Joyce sat up a target and gave Tari a sword and some instruction then took a couple of steps back.  
  
Joyce picked up her bow and started shooting at some of the archery targets. She soon heard Tari call for her.  
  
Walking back, she said. "What is wrong?"  
  
Tari looked shocked and said. "I think I just killed my target."  
  
She stepped aside to reveal the target with only his legs standing, the rest of him was lying about tree feet away.  
  
Joyce burst out laughing and when she had calmed down enough she asked. "You are feeling better, I hope?"  
  
Tari nodded and smiled before she too burst out in laughing fits.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
When they had finished their training it was getting dark and Joyce had to hurry back to her house. She was greeted by Legolas who had prepared dinner.  
  
The Elf smiled when she walked in and said. "I see you have had a fun day seeing as you forgot time."  
  
Joyce sat down at the table and said. "I am sorry, I needed to help Tari. I will tell you later. Let us eat first, I am starving."  
  
Legolas grinned and said. "Are you sure that child is not half-Hobbit with the way you eat?"  
  
Smacking him across the head, Joyce replied. "No, I am very sure that this child is partly saiyan and party Elven. Besides Saiyans alway eat this much. That is what Gandalf says at least."  
  
Legolas nodded and smiled.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
After dinner and after everything had been cleaned up, Joyce had told Legolas of Tari. The Elf responded the way she had tought.  
  
"I cannot believe him, You know what he had told me?" Legolas said.  
  
Joyce shook her head and Legolas continued. "He wanted to travel to Valinor in the upcoming year. He does not want her to get hurt so this was the best way, according to him."  
  
"Sometimes the best way is to let go." Joyce said and Legolas heard that there was more behind that sentence then she would let on but he decided not to press the matter.  
  
Joyce smiled at him and the Elf smiled back before he kissed her on the lips.  
  
Joyce answered the kiss and let her tongue slid into his mouth. Legolas´s hand slid underneath her shirt, to feel his unborn child.  
  
When they broke apart Legolas was panting slightly. He looked at the sea and said. "Sometimes I wish I never heard it, but now I cannot escape it. I just hope that our child will bring me more peace."  
  
Sliding her arms around his neck, Joyce said. "I am sure. Else I will. As long as I am around, you will not fall prey to the sea. But if you cannot fight it anymore then I have got no chooice but to let you go."  
  
Legolas looked at her and asked. "But won´t it hurt you then?"  
  
Joyce smiled sadly and said. "Yes, It will break my heart and nobody can ment it then unlesh I can be with you again. But your happiness means more to me then my own does. Like I said earlier sometimes you have to let go in order to love somebody. I would rather have you be happy without me then be unhappy with me."  
  
Legolas smiled and caught the tear that fell from her eye. "I would never be truly happy if you were not with me. I don´t want to leave. So you don´t have to worry."  
  
Joyce smiled and leaned into his touch and warmth.  
  
Pulling her against him, Legolas´s hand came to rest upon her stomach once more. He continued to stare out on the sea and notice it´s call was not so strong anymore. He would hold on just a bit longer.  
  
Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	21. preparations

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Next chapter will be the wedding. So post away with ideas.  
  
Looking out from her hide-out in the tree, Joyce had tried to escape the over worried presence of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. If it was up to him, she would not get married but stay in bed for the rest of her pregnancy.  
  
The party from Rivendell had arrived yesterday. The Hobbits were suposed to arrive today.  
  
Ever since Elrond found out she was pregnant, he had been trying to let her take medication and getting her in bed. If he would keep this up, the only one who would need medical treatment would be him.  
  
She gritted her teeth when Elrond came walking underneath the tree, she was hiding in and calling out her name.  
  
Jumping onto the next tree, she used her flying powers to run on top of the tree branches.  
  
Jumping on the ground, she croushed to allow her body the time to take the blow. When she strained, she heard somebody say. "There you are."  
  
Turning around, she saw it were Elledan and Elrohir. They both smiled and Joyce said. "Don´t even think of telling Elrond about this, else you will not make it to the wedding."  
  
They both burst out laughing and Elledan said. "Don´t worry, we won´t. He can be annoying, can´t he?"  
  
Joyce nodded and walked with them back to the village. "Yes, very much. Can´t one of you get wounded so he will leave me alone?"  
  
Elrohir shook his head and said. "I am sorry, but no can´t do. But if it makes you feel better, he will soon be off your back. Arwen has got great news and he will be fussing over her instead of you."  
  
Joyce raised her eyebrows and went in search of Arwen.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
She found the Queen in her own house. "Arwen, there you are! I have been looking for you. Your brothers said you have got good news."  
  
Arwen turned around and smiled before she told Joyce to sit down. "Yes, I found out about a week ago, that I am pregnant with our first child."  
  
Joyce stood up and hugged Arwen before she said. "Wow, that is wonderfull. Congratulations. I am very happy for you. Have you told Elrond yet?"  
  
Arwen looked at her with a question in her eyes before she said. "No, I was going to do that with dinner. But enough of that. Now you know you will not see Legolas today only at dinner tonight. It is a tradition. Now try on the dress, and I was thinking with your hair, to do it up if that is alright with you."  
  
Joyce nodded and took the dress with her to the bedroom.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A couple of minutes later, she left the bedroom with the dress on. It still wore as light as the first time, but she still felt strange in it.  
  
Arwen´s mouth dropped open and she said. "I think Ada will need some herbs to bring Legolas by when he sees you in this. You look beautifull and you will look even more with your hair up and wearing a crown."  
  
"Do I have to wear a crown?" Joyce said paling slightly.  
  
Arwen nodded and said. "Of course. You are going to be a princess. This dress suits you perfectly. It looks even better with you stomach beginning to show ever so slightly. Does the baby move?"  
  
Joyce shook her head and said. "Not yet. I am 3 and a half months pregnant, so it should start any minute now."  
  
Arwen smiled and said. "You can take the dress of and then we will tell Ada about my pregnancy."  
  
Joyce nodded and walked into the bedroom once more.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Arwen and Joyce walked to the woods where they knew Elrond was.  
  
After a few minutes they found him.  
  
"A, I am glad to see you Joyce. Now don´t you need to get some rest." Elrond said.  
  
Joyce rolled her eyes and said. "I am going to see about the Hobbits. Good luck Arwen." And with that she left.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Joyce waited near the village entrance. She was soon joined by Aragorn. They talked about everything until they heard voices.  
  
Joyce smiled and said. "I think the Hobbits are coming."  
  
Aragorn nodded and climbed in the tree for a better view. After a few minutes four pony's came into view.  
  
"Hello Joyce and Strider." Merry said from his pony.  
  
Joyce smiled and said. "Welcome, my friends. I hope you had a safe journey."  
  
Frodo smiled and nodded. "Yes, our journey was fine. Much better then the one we had before. I see Strider finds the tree very interesting."  
  
Joyce grinned and shouted up the tree. "Aragorn are you coming down? I don´t think Faramir will like this."  
  
Aragorn jumped out of the tree and greeted the Hobbits happy. He then said. "Did you bring any pipe weed?"  
  
Joyce laughed and said. "I am sure they did."  
  
"We would not dare to come without, Aragorn." Merry said while also laughing.  
  
Aragorn nodded and then asked Joyce. "Did you tell them the good news yet? Or do you want to wait?"  
  
The Hobbits looked at her and Pippin said. "What good news?"  
  
Joyce smiled and said. "Sam is not the only one who will be a parent anytime soon. I am pregnant."  
  
Soon Joyce was covered in four Hobbits who tried her best to hug her all at once. Aragorn grinned and then helped her get the Hobbits off.  
  
"How far along are you? Will it be a boy or a girl? Does Legolas like it? Will we be godparents?" The Hobbits asked all at once.  
  
Joyce help up her hands in defeat and laughed before she said. "I cannot answer all of it at once. I am tree and a half months pregnant. I don´t know if it will be a boy or a girl. Yes, Legolas likes it. I have to discuss the last with Legolas, but I don´t see why not. Now if there are any more questions, they will have to wait. Shall we go inside and get you something to eat?"  
  
The Hobbits nodded eagerly and followed Joyce and Aragorn inside.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
That evening Joyce was glad that Elrond left her alone, but she felt sorry for Arwen. The Queen was going trough what Joyce had gone trough before. Maybe Joyce had to tell Arwen about the hideout in the trees.  
  
After dinner Joyce went to her house, to pack her stuff. She would sleep with Arwen and Aragorn with Legolas.  
  
She looked up when the bedroom door opened. She smiled when she saw Legolas walking in. The Elf smiled back and walked over.  
  
"Hello, how are you?" He asked when he stood near her.  
  
"I am fine and you?" Joyce answered.  
  
Legolas nodded and said. "I am fine, just missing you. But I will live trough it. How is the baby?"  
  
Joyce smiled at the question and said. "Fine, not much going on." When she said that, she felt the tiniest fluttering in her abdomen. The baby had moved. Inhaling softly, she pressed her hand against her belly. The child moved again.  
  
"Joyce, is everything alright?" Legolas questioned concerned.  
  
Taking his hand in her, she pressed it against her stomach. Legolas wanted to ask what she was doing, when the baby kicked again.  
  
His eyes shot down and he moved his other hand to her stomach too. Not believing what had happened. The baby kicked for the fourth time and a sunbeam smile lid Legolas face before his eyes locked with her.  
  
Joyce could not help but grin too, she then felt Legolas press a fast kiss onto her lips. Breaking apart, he helped her with her stuff.  
  
When Joyce left the house ten minutes later, she was still grinning.  
  
This was it for now. Please review. 


	22. the wedding

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Finaly the wedding is here. Hope you like it.  
  
Joyce awoke the next day very early. It took her only a second to realise that this was her wedding day.  
  
She was finaly getting married to Legolas. Well she was already married trough emotional bounds to him, but since the law wanted it and she liked it, she would get married for real to him today.  
  
Lying down on her back, she could not believe it. This was her last day as a single girl, tomorrow she would be a wife. And soon a mother.  
  
She wondered what he would look like and what he would think of her. Arwen and Aragorn had the rings. Joyce had not even seen them, but she could wait.  
  
She got up, which was more difficult then normal and opened the door when she heard Arwen calling her name.  
  
"Are you all ready for the big day?" Arwen said while smiling broadly.  
  
Joyce smiled back and said. "Yes, I think so. But in a couple of hours I will think otherwise."  
  
Arwen laughed at that and said. "Let us eat first and then I will get dress and you can take a shower and we will get your ready."  
  
Joyce nodded and followed Arwen to the kitchen.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
An hour later, they both had eaten and Joyce had taken a quick bath.  
  
Arwen brought her the dress and said. "You have to wear it the whole day now. You will look amazing. So go ahead and put it on."  
  
Joyce nodded and while stepping out of her pants and shirt, she changed into the dress.  
  
When Joyce was done, Arwen smiled and walked over. "How do you like it?"  
  
Joyce was turning rounds in front of the mirror before she said. "I like it very much, but I still feel wierd in it. But I guess that is normal for people on their wedding day."  
  
"Yes, it is. Now let us work about your hair. You will be married in less then tree hours."  
  
Joyce nodded and sat down in front of Arwen.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
When Arwen was done, she said. "You can open your eyes now."  
  
Joyce did as Arwen asked and was suprised but then smiled. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and could not believe that it was her.  
  
She was wearing a light blue white topless dress. The dress was until the ground and the fabric wore light. You could clearly see she was pregnant. Her hair was up and Arwen had tied her neckless around her neck.  
  
Joyce turned around, so she was facing Arwen and asked insecure. "Are you sure that this looks good?"  
  
Arwen smiled and said. "You look amazing. Now come on, stop being insecure. They will be here soon and the wedding will start."  
  
Joyce shook her head and was turning pale before she said. "I don´t think I can do this, Arwen. I mean, I cannot get married in front of so many people."  
  
"You are just nervous, Joyce, It will be fine, I promise you. All your friends are with you. It is no harder then a fight."  
  
"A fight is much easier and I know what to expect, now I don´t have got any idea." Joyce answered.  
  
Arwen only smiled again and said. "You look amazing. You are glowing and I am sure Legolas will faint on the spot."  
  
Joyce grinned at the image and relaxed some.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
In the mean time Legolas was with Aragorn. The Elf was as ready as he could be. He was wearing a silver tunic and grey leggings. His blond hair was lose and hung over his shoulder.  
  
Aragorn handed him the crown and said. "I think you are ready."  
  
Legolas nodded and placed the crown on his head, while he checked his reflection in the mirror and said. "As ready as I can be. But let us go. My nerves are not getting any better at it staying here."  
  
Aragorn grinned and opened the door for his friend. He then softly said. "I am sure you will like being married. Maybe just as much as me like the fact that I am king now."  
  
Legolas managed to cuff him over the head while he said. "We are already married if you must know. Just not by law and I would like it to be as real as it can get"  
  
"Hello, there Lad. Are you ready for the big day?" Legolas was greeted by Gimli and Gandalf. The old wizard just smiled at him.  
  
Legolas nodded and said. "Yes, I am ready. Are you going to pick up Joyce?"  
  
"Yes, Go on. The Hobbits and the rest are waiting there already." Gandalf said while leaning on his staff.  
  
Legolas nodded and felt Aragorn´s hand on his shoulder while the man led him to the clearing.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Joyce was sitting on the couch, trying in vain to hold off her nerves. She looked up when there was a knock on the door. Standing up, she readied herself.  
  
Arwen opened the door and let Gandalf and Gimli in.  
  
"Hello Lassie. I hope you are...." Gimli begun, but stopped when he looked up.  
  
Gandalf smiled wide and said. "You are beautifull. Just like your mother on her wedding day. What do you think Gimli?"  
  
Gimli recovered and said. "I think Gandalf is right. You look very beautifull, Joyce. Legolas will be in for a suprise. Are you ready?"  
  
Joyce nodded and softly said. "I hope so. But let´s do this."  
  
"That is the spirit, Lass." Gimli said while opening the door.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Legolas was waiting by the tree. They had decided to keep the wedding in a clearing not far from the village. He was looking out on the road from where Joyce and Gandalf were suposed to come.  
  
It was only minutes, but to him it seemed like hours.  
  
Finaly Arwen and Gimli came walking in. That ment that Joyce and Gandalf could not be far. Gimli came to stand besides Legolas and winked at the Elf as a good luck sign.  
  
Arwen smiled at him and turned around.  
  
Then Gandalf and Joyce came into view. Legolas mouth fell open at the sight of her. He was stunned. He could hear the gasps of the people in the crowd and felt proud that she was his and not theirs.  
  
Joyce´s eyes lid up when she saw Legolas. The Elf´s mouth was slightly open. She blushed and was led on by Gandalf. The wizard smiled at her and said. "I think he likes the way you look."  
  
Legolas was elbowed by Aragorn and the man hissed at him with amusment in his voice. "Close your mouth. I know she looks amazing but this does not look good on a prince."  
  
Soon Gandalf gave Joyce´s hand to him and he took it while he nodded at the wizard. He did not trust his voice.  
  
Legolas smiled at and Joyce smiled back.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to watch the joining of these two people. Legolas Greenleaf Thranduilion and Joyce. If anybody has any objection why these two should not be married let him speak now or forever hold your peace." Gandalf said.  
  
It was silent and Gandalf continued. "Well I see that nobody has got any objection so we shall continue. Legolas, you go first with your vows to Joyce."  
  
Legolas nodded and took her other hand too. "Joyce, I think I don´t have to tell you how much I love you. I will honor you forever and promise to love you, into sickness and health and for better and worse. I promise you my love, my most tender care and everything else I have to offer or what you want. I promise you I will walk by your side on our life's path, hand in hand, heart to heart and never to be parted again."  
  
With that he took a small silver ring out his pocked and placed it on her right index finger.  
  
"Joyce, it is your turn." Gandalf said.  
  
"Legolas, we have been trough a lot together. The war, people who did not like us to be together and the death of our first child. In some cases that might destroy a relationship but not in our case. We came out stronger and I only love you more. I promise I will be a good wife for you and honor you until we have to part even if it just for a little while. I also promise you my love and my undying trust and devotion. I will walk by your side on your life's path, hand in hand, heart to heart and never to be truly parted from you."  
  
Joyce took out a silver ring too and placed it on his right index finger.  
  
"And no with the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife and Lord and Lady of Ithilien. Legolas, you may kiss your bride." Gandalf said.  
  
Leaning in Legolas captured his new wife´s lips in the most tender kiss. Answering the kiss, Joyce could not help the tears that sprung to her eyes by the tenderness.  
  
The crowed cheered loudly and some were whipping the tears from their eyes, including Gimli.  
  
When they broke apart, everybody moved to congratulate them. Soon Gandalf handed them some wine and everybody toasted to the new happiness of the couple.  
  
The evening had only started and the feast lasted until late in the evening.  
  
This was it for now. Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	23. fighting

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. The song belongs to Robbi Williams.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I will do time leaps now. If you don´t like it just let me know. Let´s begin.  
  
It had been four months since the wedding. Joyce was now nearing her eight month. Legolas had been busy again and Joyce felt neglected by him. She knew it was not his fault and she was very tired.  
  
That was due to the fact that everytime she tried to sleep, the baby would start kicking and did not stop. Legolas was soon asleep when his head hit the pillow, so she could not ask him for help.  
  
It was another evening and it looked like Legolas would be home late again. Signing softly to herself, she sat down on the couch with difficult. Her stomach was large now and moving was not as easy as before.  
  
She raised her hand to her tired eyes to wipe the tears away. She had not seen Legolas over a week, except at night but then he was asleep.  
  
She looked up when she heard somebody open the door. It was Legolas. He looked tired and walked over to the table. He then asked. "Is there any food?"  
  
Joyce nodded and said. "Yes, it is in the kitchen, but I fear it is cold now."  
  
Legolas walked into the kitchen and came back without the food. "How come it is cold?"  
  
"I did not know when you would be home, so I already cooked it. If I knew I would have waited." Joyce answered weary.  
  
"Why did you come to my study to ask me?" Legolas said sharply.  
  
"Because I am eight months pregnant and I do not simply walk to your study anymore, Legolas. It is hard moving with 3 kilo in your stomach." Joyce answered.  
  
The Elf crossed his arms over his chest. "Normally you don´t mind moving around the house or the training field." He answered.  
  
Joyce looked up at him before she said. "You know I stopped my training after the fourth month. So I have not seen the training fields ever since and you won´t know how long I do to move around the house, since your signing papers or doing something for the colony."  
  
"Well, I am the Lord of it, Am I not?" He asked while raising a eyebrown. "So I have to look after them."  
  
Joyce shook her head. She was too tired for this. "I never said you did not have to sign the papers, or look after the colony for that matter but I do a lot of stuff in the house, a little bit of help would be nice."  
  
Legolas looked his gaze with her and said. "So you are saying that I don´t do enough around the house. I am tired at night when I come home."  
  
"I did not say that, Legolas. I am tired too, you are not the only one."  
  
"How come? I mean you can sit in the chair all day if you want to." Legolas shot back. He knew what he was saying was unfair and he regretted it the moment the words left his mouth.  
  
Joyce jumped up. Well as good as she could with the baby and all. "Is that what you think I am doing all day? Do you think this is fun? Moving around without seeing the ground or your feet. You can walk away, I have to carry the child. You can do all you want, while I have to worry if it will not effect the child or if I won´t be to tired."  
  
"Yeah, that is what you think. I have to worry about all the other people that live here. So sorry if I cannot worry or be with you all day." Legolas shouted at her.  
  
"I wish you worry about me. Maybe you would notice that I am not sleep at all due to the fact that our child will not stop moving, but no as soon as your head hits the pillow you are fast asleep, while I wish that our child would lay still for 5 minutes so I can actually get some sleep and then everyday I have to work because when you get home you expect dinner is standing on the table and the house is clean." Joyce shouted back.  
  
Legolas looked around at the mess and ignored what she had shouted at him but not the last bit. "Well the house is not clean now is it?" He said.  
  
Joyce held up her hands in defeat and walked towards the bedroom staires while she screamed. "You don´t understand any of it. You don´t have got any idea what it is doing to me. All you care about is the colony."  
  
Walking after her Legolas shouted up the stairs. "If you would tell him I might."  
  
"Screw you!" Was the answer from Joyce.  
  
"You have!" Legolas answered back.  
  
"See where that has gotten me. I wish I hadn´t." Joyce shouted from the top of the stairs.  
  
"You never complained." Legolas said.  
  
"It was too damn good, but I would of drank the whole bottle if I knew where this was going to lead me."  
  
"You are being ridiculous and you know it." Legolas shot back.  
  
The answer was the banging of the bedroom door. Legolas growled in frustration and walked back to the couch.  
  
He muffled his cry in the pillow and then tossed it across the room. He was angry. But not with Joyce but with himself. What she had been saying was true. He did not have the time to be with her or worry about her. He figured she would be alright, maybe he was wrong.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
In the bedroom, Joyce did not even bother to sit down on the bed. She let herself sink to the floor and buried her face in her arms. She was so tired and this was the last thing she needed. Her shoulders shook with the sobs that crashed trough her body. "Why can´t he just understand?" Joyce tought while continued to cry.  
  
Legolas wanted to walk out the door to get something for Joyce, to cheer her up, when his heart told him he was needed upstairs.  
  
Walking upstairs with his light step, he opened the door and saw Joyce sitting against the bed. Her face was buried in her arms while she was hugging her knees, which was hard but not impossible. Her whole frame shook with sobs. He then noticed how tired she looked and realised with a shock what she had shouted at him.  
  
Mentally kicking and punching himself, he walked over to her. Croushing down in front of her, he lifted her chin up, so she had to look at him.  
  
When he saw her tears stricken face, he softly said. "Ai Meleth, what have we done to get into this mess? I am sorry, I should of tought more about you and how this would affect you. I tought you would be alright on your own, I was wrong. Will you forgive me?"  
  
Joyce nodded softly and Legolas sat down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and Joyce´s head rested on his shoulder while she continued to cry.  
  
He softly began to sing.  
  
_I sit and wait  
  
Does and angel contemplate my fate  
  
And do they know  
  
The places where we go  
  
When we're grey and old  
  
'cos I've been told  
  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
  
Thoughts running through my head  
  
And I feel that love is dead  
  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
And through it all she offers me protection  
  
A lot of love and affection  
  
Werther I'm right or wrong  
  
And down the waterfall  
  
Wherever it may take me  
  
I know that life won't break me  
  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
When I'm feeling weak  
  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
  
I look above  
  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
  
And as the feeling grows  
  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
  
And when love is dead  
  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
And through it all she offers me protection  
  
A lot of love and affection  
  
Werther I'm right or wrong  
  
And dent he water fall  
  
Wherever it may take me  
  
I know that life won't break me  
  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
  
I'm loving angels instead  
_  
Joyce has stopped crying and was leaning against his shoulder. Legolas kissed the top of her head before he said. "Will you tell me what has been going on?"  
  
Joyce took a deep breath and said. "I am just so tired. Everytime I want to sleep the baby starts to move and it won´t stop until the next morning. And also when I am just sitting, he will move to."  
  
The Elf looked at her worried and said while pulling her up with him. "I will see what I can do about it. Just lie down."  
  
Lying down on the bed, Joyce felt Legolas running his hands gently around her large stomach. She felt her eyes lids grow heavy and the baby finaly seemed calm. Soon she was asleep.  
  
Legolas smiled and rolled against her, but did not remove his hand from her stomach in case the baby might kick again.  
  
This was it for now. Hope you like it. Please review. 


	24. little ones

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Keep posting ideas. Let´s begin. I don´´t know how to do this, so bare with me here.  
  
It was a month later and Legolas spent most of his time with Joyce, since the baby could be born any minute. The Elf enjoyed spending time with his wife, Joyce had been more cheerfully.  
  
This evening was no different and Legolas was standing on the balcony looked out towards the sea. He smiled when he heard Joyce come in. Even if she was pregnant, she could still be very quite.  
  
"Still cannot get enough of the sea?" Joyce asked.  
  
Turning around, Legolas answered. "No, just as I cannot get enough of the sight of you."  
  
Joyce blushed and answered. "Even if I am fat now."  
  
Legolas grinned and while stopping in front of her and moving his hand over her belly, he said. "There is just more for me to love."  
  
The look on his face got worried while he continued to move his hand around. "What is it, Legolas?"  
  
"The baby is harder to sense. I don´t know why." He said.  
  
"The baby is more down wards in my womb, so that is why." Joyce explained.  
  
The Elf nodded and then took her hand to take her inside.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
That night, Joyce woke up with a slight pain in her stomach. She knew what it was, since she had contractions before, but these were more intense, the last ones were false alarm but this time it wasn´t.  
  
Sitting up, she decided to go to the toilet first, since it could take a pretty long time before she would be able to go again.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
After a few hours, the pain became more intense and the contractions seem to be getting faster. Joyce figured now would be a good time to wake up Legolas.  
  
Shaking the Elf, she breathed trough the next contraction. Softly calling his name was enough to wake him up.  
  
Legolas blinked to get the sleep out of his eyes, he then softly said. "Joyce, it is far too early, is it alright if I will go back to bed?"  
  
Joyce shook her head and while sitting on the bed, she said. "Please don´t. I need you now. I think the baby is coming."  
  
Legolas shot up and while sitting next to her, he said. "Are you sure?"  
  
Joyce nodded and closed her eyes to fight of the pain. She felt Legolas wrap his arms around her, to hold her still.  
  
When Joyce relaxed again, Legolas said. "Are you ready to move to the healing wing? Or do you want to stay here?"  
  
Joyce shook her head and said. "The healing wing. And please get Tari. She will know what to do."  
  
Legolas nodded and while helping her, they made their way over to the healing wing.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
It had been hours since Joyce had gone into labor and things went pretty slow. It was evening again and the contractions seemed to be getting faster. Now they were only minutes apart.  
  
Legolas was pacing the floor outside.  
  
Joyce was inside with Tari. The Elf smiled at the tired girl and said. "You are doing a great job. It won´t be long before the baby will be born."  
  
Joyce nodded weary and she then asked in a weak voice. "Could you let Legolas in, please?"  
  
"I am sure that is possible." Tari said, knowing full well that it ment for Joyce to have him here and not outside the room.  
  
Legolas looked up when he heard the door being opened. He wanted to ask how things were going but Tari beat him to it.  
  
"Joyce is fine, except she is in a lot of pain and very tired. This can take up to a couple of more hours and I am not sure if she will stand that. She is far too tired right now. She has asked for you, will you come in?"  
  
Legolas nodded and walked inside. Tari said softly while Legolas went to sit with Joyce. "I will give you two some time alone. I will check with you in a hour, if something is going on just send for me alright. I will be in the room next door."  
  
Legolas smiled and waited until Tari closed the door before he said. "I know you are tired, Joyce, but you are doing a great job. Just hold on a bit more longer. I will stay with you alright."  
  
Joyce nodded while she gritted her teeth against the pain. When he contraction subsided, Joyce beckoned Legolas closer. "I hate you for doing this to me. The next one is yours."  
  
Legolas smiled and nodded and softly whispered in her ear. "I am very proud of you."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
An hour later, Tari came back. She smiled at the sight before them. Joyce was lying half against Legolas, who had his arms wrapped around her.  
  
Joyce shot up again when another contraction came. Legolas pushed her head against his shoulder and supported her.  
  
When Joyce relaxed again, Tari said after checking Joyce. "I think it is time to bring this little one into the world. When the next contraction comes, Joyce, I want you to push as hard as you can. Legolas, you can hold her hand if you want to."  
  
Legolas nodded and grabbed hold off her hand, while Joyce tried to readied herself.  
  
When the next contraction came, Joyce pushed as hard as she could while Tari said. "Push, Joyce, come on you can do it. Just a little bit further."  
  
With a last cry, Joyce fell back against Legolas. Her eyes closed and trying to catch her breath.  
  
The cry of a baby filled the room and Tari walked over while wrapped the baby in a blanket. When she handed it to Legolas, she said. "Congratulations, you have a beautifull baby girl. What are you going to call her?"  
  
Legolas looked down at his wife before he said. His voice thick with emotion. "We will call her Aranel."  
  
Joyce smiled weary at him and Legolas gave Aranel to her.  
  
The child had stopped crying and Joyce could take a good look at her. Her skin was a bit tanned just liked Joyce and her hair was blond. Her ears were pointed just like the Elves and her eyes were piercing blue.  
  
Tari had left the room and Legolas smiled at Joyce. The girl looked up again and said. "Come on and hold her, Legolas. You are her daddy now."  
  
Legolas gently took his daughter from her and gazed down at her. Joyce sat up a bit more and rested her back against the many pillows. She smiled at the sight of her husband with their child.  
  
She closed her eyes out of tiredness and opened them when Legolas said alarmed. "Joyce, is our child suposed to have a tail?"  
  
Aranel was making sounds to him but Legolas looked worried. Joyce laughed and said with a rasp voice from the screaming. "It is a saiyan thing. We can remove it easily. It will not bother her, but we better remove it as fast as we can."  
  
Legolas nodded and then he leaned in to kiss her, when their faces were inches apart, Aranel started to cry. When they both looked down, Joyce took Aranel over from him and said. "I think she is hungry. I will feed her while you can get Tari to remove the tail.  
  
Legolas nodded and left the room.  
  
()()()()(()()()()()()()  
  
When Legolas came back with Tari, Joyce was done with feeding Aranel. Tari took Aranel to remove the tail and Legolas sat down next to the still tired Joyce.  
  
The Elf had tears in his eyes and kissed her. When he broke apart, he said. "Thank you, Meleth. We need to send word to Minas Tirith and the rest of the Fellowship and my father. We just became parents. I love you so much. She is beautifull."  
  
Joyce nodded and soon Aranel was brought back, tailless, Joyce gestured for Legolas to take her and the baby yawned loudly before falling asleep. Legolas smiled down at her and said softly to her. "Sleep tight, my little jewel and welcome to this world."  
  
He then looked up and saw Joyce sleep soundly too. He smiled and layed down next to his wife with his first born in his arms.  
  
**Hope you liked it. I need a nickname from Legolas for Aranel. Prefer one in Elvish but not necary just see about it. Please review.**


	25. a new day

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Still need a nickname for the child from Legolas, so come up with them. Prefer Elvish. Let´s begin.  
  
Joyce awoke later that night and smiled at the sight of Legolas watching the little Aranel.  
  
He looked up when he heard her move and said in a quite voice not to wake the baby. "Hello sweetheart, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I am fine, just my stomach muscles are a bit sore, but I guess that is normal. I still feel wierd not feeling the baby in my stomach anymore." Joyce answered while lying down on her side, so she was facing Legolas.  
  
Legolas smiled and his hand touched her stomach. Joyce´s eyes shot up at the touch. The Elf´s smiled turned into a grin and he said. "Your stomach is sensitive. How long does it take you to have your old figure back?"  
  
Joyce grinned too and said. "If I start my training in a couple of days, it will take a week."  
  
"Wow, that is not long." Legolas said with a amused expression on his face.  
  
He then looked down at his sleeping daughter and said. "She has the beauty of her mother. It is strange, she is only a couple of hours old and I cannot imagion life without her, or without you, Joyce. I love you both so much."  
  
Joyce smiled while she looked down at Aranel. "She does not look all that much like me, she looks more like an Elf, she even has pointy ears."  
  
Legolas looked at Joyce again and said. "Not many Elf-maiden in this world will match her beauty. She may not look like the others but she has a different beauty. The same one I noticed when I first saw you."  
  
Joyce blushed at the commend and rolled off the bed. "I am going to go to the toilet, I will be right back."  
  
Legolas nodded absent mindly and looked at his daughter again.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
When Joyce came back, Legolas was softly talking to Aranel, who had just woke up. The baby responded to his smoothing voice, her eyes wandering trough the room curiously and then settled on Joyce.  
  
Legolas whispered softly. "Amin mela lle, Pen Mir (I love you, little jewel). Joyce smiled at what he said.  
  
He then looked up and said softly. "Veninle sila tiri, Mela en' coiamin. (You beauty shines bright, love of my life.)"  
  
Joyce blushed deeply by his commend and the Elf´s smile only widded. "Thank you, A´ maelamin (My beloved). I love you so much."  
  
Legolas smiled and said. "You don´t have to thank me. I was only speaking the truth. It should be me that should say thank you, seeing as you brought me so much love and joy in my life and have given me a beautifull daughter."  
  
Joyce sat down next to him and gently stroked Aranel´s cheek. The child eyes dropped again and she yawned softly. She soon was asleep again.  
  
Legolas looked at Joyce again and his love for her shone in his eyes. "The sun is setting. This will be the first day with our child."  
  
Joyce nodded and said. "Yes, it is. Have we send word to the rest of the Fellowship yet?"  
  
"Yes, I did when you fell asleep. Aragorn and Arwen should arrive in a week and Gandalf too, the rest I expect will be longer."  
  
Joyce nodded again and then leaned in to capture Legolas´s lips in a kiss. The Elf answered the kiss and then let his tongue slid into her mouth before he broke apart to pull her against him.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The first week went by fast and Joyce had picked up her training slowly. She had a long way to go before she would be on her old level again but she had her old figure back, something that suprised Legolas very much.  
  
Aranel was doing great and was considered more an Elvish child then a saiyan or human child. She was a silent child and not easily to read like her father, but sometimes Legolas said she could have the temper of her mother, but nobody knew how he would know that, since she was so small. She did not cry that much at night, so there were only some nights that Joyce had to get out of bed to feed her.  
  
Legolas enjoyed the free time he could spend with his wife and his child. This morning however he had to sign papers again else they would simply burst out of his study.  
  
This morning Arwen and Aragorn would arrive and the whole colony was still celebrating the fact that their Lord and Lady has their first child. The people had stopped visiting a couple of days ago, to give the couple some time alone.  
  
Joyce just came back from the training fields when she heard the horsed riding into the village. Legolas has simply taken Aranel with his to his study, to give Joyce some time to train.  
  
Running up, she was greeted by a big hug from Aragorn and of course from Arwen also. "Joyce, you look great. If I did not know better, I would say you were never pregnant." Said a slightly pregnant Arwen.  
  
Joyce grinned and said. "Saiyans get their figure back very soon. But anyway Legolas should be here soon."  
  
Aragorn nodded before he asked. "What is the name of the child? Legolas only said in his letter that it was a girl and nothing more."  
  
"Her name is Aranel." Joyce answered.  
  
"Star, that is a good name for a child from you two." Arwen smiled.  
  
"I am glad you like the name for our little one." Legolas said while walking up with noisy Aranel in his arms.  
  
The girl was making sounds and Arwen and Aragorn smiled before Joyce took her over from Legolas, so that the king and queen could hug their friend.  
  
"I still can´t believe you are a father now and even before me." Aragorn said while walking over to Joyce, who handed him the baby.  
  
"She does look like you. Mellon-Nin." Aragorn answered while the baby grabbed hold on his air and pulled it.  
  
Joyce grinned and helped him distrangel his hair from the child´s hand. "She does that a lot. That is why I wear my hair away from my face."  
  
"She looked beautifull." Arwen said while looking at the baby in her husband arms. Legolas beamed with joy and proudness.  
  
"How was the paper work coming?" Joyce asked Legolas while the walked back to their house.  
  
Legolas´s face fell and he said. "Not very good, she has kept me busy so that I could not do the paper work, but that is alright."  
  
Joyce grinned and took Aranel over from Arwen. The child was asleep within seconds.  
  
When they got home, Joyce put her in her crib and then sat down on the couch next to Legolas to talk to Arwen and Aragorn.  
  
The evening was spent in peace.  
  
Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	26. despairing

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Still need ideas so post away.  
  
Aranel was not tree months old and Joyce was on her old level again with training. She was training harder then ever since she felt that something was coming.  
  
Legolas had asked her a couple of days before to leave for Minas Tirith since everybody would gather there instead of coming to the colony, she had agreed to it and they were not on their way. Today they would arrive in the White City.  
  
They could not ride that fast with a little baby but it was still enough. Legolas noticed Joyce was tense. After he touched her on the shoulder, he had to duck to prevent an energyball from hitting him.  
  
"I am so sorry, Meleth. I tought you were somebody else." Joyce said while making sure he was alright.  
  
Legolas nodded and smiled at her. Yet it was a fake one, he had never seen her so tense before.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Dismounting their horse, they were greeted by all their friends. Aragorn was standing in the same place where he was crowned and smiled at them. Arwen was standing next to him. She was heavily pregnant.  
  
Joyce smiled and raised her hand as a greeting when she felt the presence she had been feeling coming closer. Turning around, she had just enough time to duck before the energy ball hit.  
  
Standing up, she noticed it had been aimed at her. People were screaming and shouting out of fright.  
  
Running inside, she made it just in time before the next ball hit the door. The rest looked at her worried.  
  
Legolas held a crying Aranel in his arms and was trying to sooth her. The Hobbits looked frightened and Gandalf looked at her asif he wanted to ask her something. Arwen was sitting on the staircase and trying to catch her breath. Aragorn was standing next to her. Gimli held his axe up and was the first to say something.  
  
"What the hell just happened out there?" He asked.  
  
"To say it bluntly somebody tried to shoot us or me. I am not sure which one it is yet." Joyce answered him while taking off her cloak.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Gandalf´s voice boomed behind her when she strapped on her sword.  
  
Looking up, Joyce answered. "I have no idea who just tried to kill us or me. But he is waiting outside right now. He is stronger then any of us, he may even be stronger then me. But since I am the protector of the planet and he will tried to destroy the planet, I have to fight him."  
  
Legolas shifted Aranel´s weight in his arms before he said. "No, your not. It is too dangerous. What if you will get hurt?"  
  
"Then I will. You know better, Legolas. This guy will kill each and every one of you unlesh I stop him now. I don't know what he wants but I better find out, right?"  
  
Legolas wanted to stop her, but Gandalf´s hand on his shoulder stopped him. The wizard said. "She is right. Don´t worry, she will be fine."  
  
A blast hit the door, Joyce barely had enough time to get everybody to safety.  
  
The guys came walking in, a sword was slung over his shoulder and he had scares all over his face.  
  
Joyce stepped in the middle and said. "What do you want?"  
  
The man grinned and his eyes scanned the room before he answered. "My name is Rudy and I am bounty hunter. I came to kill the king of Gondor but my first beam kinda missed."  
  
Joyce took a fighting pose and answered. "Then you will have to get trough me first."  
  
The man shook his head and he said. "Don´t make me do this, girl. You are not the one I want."  
  
Joyce grinned and said. "I am not ordinary girl."  
  
The man nodded and then he launched at her. Joyce had been expecting this and she blocked his attack.  
  
They continued to trow punches and kicks at each other. Legolas´s eyes moved across the room in order to follow them. Aragorn hid behind a pillar and Gandalf had his staff ready in case.  
  
Joyce saw an opening and with one good aimed beam, she shot him trough the open door and into the garden. Rudy got up and flew away, Joyce took after him immediately.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Joyce had followed him to a deserted place. The fight contained there.  
  
Rudy proved to be stronger then he looked and soon he had overpowered Joyce. The fight had been going on for a couple of hours now and Joyce was getting tired fast.  
  
Soon she was sitting on one knee to catch her breath. Rudy grinned and shot a beam at her.  
  
Joyce was too slow to move away and the beam shot trough her shoulder.  
  
Sinking down on her knees again, she saw Rudy ly away and knew she had to go after him.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Back in Minas Tirith they rest was waiting for news. They looked up when they heard somebody landed.  
  
"There is Joyce." Pippin said while running outside.  
  
He was trown back inside by Rudy. Aragorn stood up and held his ground, while he said. "What did you do to her?"  
  
Legolas gave Aranel to Arwen who rushed out of the room and took his bow.  
  
Rudy smirked and said. "I don´t know. Last I knew I left her for dead. But enough stopping. You will die, King of Gondor."  
  
With that he began to scream and glowing.  
  
He would blow himself up in order to kill everybody. Aragorn could not move from the shock, Gandalf pulled Legolas, who was beyong grief and with the Hobbits and Gimli, he made a energy shield with his staff. It would not do much good but it would not kill them. He did not have enough time to get to Aragorn.  
  
A couple of seconds before Rudy exploded, Joyce teleported herself in front of Aragorn and took the biggest blow.  
  
Everybody flew back from the impact and Aragorn was trown against a pillar.  
  
While the rest was still recovering, Gandalf was the first to be up on his feet again. He had seen what Joyce had done and feared the worst.  
  
Kneeling down next to her body, he saw the bruises and the gaspes everywhere. There was a huge hole in her shoulder and while Gandalf turned her around and crawled her head in his lap. Her eyes were closed and she was pale due to blood loss. She had spent all her energy and Gandalf was not sure if she would survive.  
  
Aragorn, Gimli and the Hobbits were unconscious and Legolas was next to be on his feet. He wiped the blood from his nose and saw Gandalf sitting.  
  
Rushing over to Gandalf who had his back turned to him. The next image made his heart stop beating.  
  
Gandalf heard the sharp intake of breath too late and he turned his head. Legolas was standing behind him and there was no doubt that he had not seen it already. He was paling fast and shaking.  
  
Grabbing his arm, Gandalf pulled the broken Elf next him. "Listen, my boy, she is grievely wounded. She jumped infront of Aragorn and has taken the most damage. She needs our help badly. She is in a lot of pain and her spirit is in a different place now. She is trapped in a dark world with a lot of pain. See if you can pull her out. Here hold this against your nose."  
  
Taking the cloth Gandalf gave him, Legolas nodded. There was no room for emotions now. Joyce needed his help. Her face was twisted in pain and she was so pale that Legolas feared her soul had already left these shores.  
  
Legolas´s hand touched her neck, which had started to swell and was bleeding. "Hold her. I will work on the bleeding. He had grabbed her good there." Gandalf said while pressing his granddaughter in Legolas´s arms.  
  
Legolas pulled her closer to him and try to wipe most of the blood away. He did not notice that tears were falling down his cheeks. How could he ever forget that image. She was still warm to the touch, but Legolas wanted her to open her eyes.  
  
He was very surpised when she did. Her blue eyes were dull and clouded in pain, there was hardly a spark of them left.  
  
Softly reassuring her, he said. "You will be fine, Meleth. Just get some sleep."  
  
Joyce smiled weakly and said in a rasp voice. "You always were a bad liar, Legolas. I am not alright." She had too stop there when couch were wracking her body.  
  
When they finaly subsided, Joyce tried to speak again, but Legolas said. "Don´t speak. Save your strenght."  
  
Joyce shook her head and continued. "I wanted to tell you that I love you and if I don´t make it out of this, take good care of Aranel and tell her that I love her very much. Don´t forget that I love you with all my heart and I will be waiting for you on the shores of Valinor, Meleth."  
  
Her eyes fell closed again and Legolas wiped the tears from his eyes, he then looked at Gandalf and asked. "Will she make it?"  
  
Gandalf met his gaze and said. "I am not sure Legolas. That will depend on a lot of things, but right now I don´t dare to say anything."  
  
Gandalf had finished working on her neck and lifted her in his arms.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()())  
  
It had been a couple of hours and everybody has been checked by Aragorn. Everybody had gone to bed, exept Legolas who was sitting outside her room.  
  
Soft footsteps stopped next to him and he looked up to find Arwen standing here with Aranel in her arms. She passed the baby in his arms and Legolas looked down at his daughter. She made sounds to him and lifted up her arms.  
  
Legolas smiled weakly. He found no joy when he did not know if his wife would make it.  
  
He felt Arwen´s hand on his shoulder before she walked away again, to leave him alone with his grief.  
  
He lifted Aranel to his shoulder and could not help the tears that fell again. Legolas felt the child pressing her face against his as if she wanted to catch the tears. He smiled while he looked into her eyes, eyes that reminded his of Joyce.  
  
Pressing a soft kiss on her forehead, he then walked to his room. Gandalf was keeping watch by Joyce.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
He put Aranel in her crib and watched the baby fall asleep. He did not even bother to take his clothes off and just colapsed on the bed. He was asleep in a instance.  
  
His dream took him to a strange world. Forest were green and there was peace here. He saw his mother walking by, but she did not see him when he greeted here. This was Valinor.  
  
He could not believe his ear when a voice said. "She cannot see you. The cannot see me too."  
  
Turning around he saw Joyce standing there. Rushing over, he wanted to pull her into a hug, but Joyce shook her head and said. "Your time here is limited. I know you want me to return with you, but I cannot go yet. They are still fighting over my faith." And she pointed to the tower of the Valar.  
  
"I want you back. I will not live without you, Joyce. Can´t they see?" Legolas asked trough his tears.  
  
Joyce smiled sadly and said. "They showed me what the future would be if I passed away. I will find you again, Legolas. Don´t worry. For nor Namarien, Meleth." And she pressed a kiss on his lips.  
  
A world away Legolas woke up again.  
  
Hope you liked it. Please review to find out if Joyce will make it. 


	27. hope

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for the reviews. Let´s begin with the story.  
  
After Legolas had awoken, he moved to his daughter´s crib. She was still sleeping. Touching her head, he made his decision. There had to be a way to bring Joyce back.  
  
Picking Aranel up, he said. "Come, I am going to take you to mommy and I will not let anybody stop me."  
  
He walked out of the room and walked towards Joyce´s room.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Gandalf looked up when the door opened and Legolas came walking in with Aranel. The Elf looked at him and Gandalf saw there was no reasoning with Legolas.  
  
Standing up, the wizard said. "You can stay with her. I will take Aranel. Don´t worry, my boy, she is strong."  
  
Legolas felt the tears fall from his eyes again and said in a soft voice. "I know where she is."  
  
Gandalf turned around and walked back while saying. "Excuse me, Legolas. What did you say?"  
  
"You said her spirit was in a dark world, but it is not. She is in Valinor, where the Valar are fighting over her faith. If she should be send back, or if she should..." He could not say the last word, but Gandalf knew what he was saying.  
  
"I am sure, she is giving them a hard time." And with that he left the room, with a still sleeping Aranel in his arms.  
  
Legolas looked at Joyce for the first time since the attack. She had a big bruise on her cheek and her eyes were closed as if she was still in great pain.  
  
Sitting down next to her in the chain, he grabbed her hand and said. "Joyce, please come back. Aranel needs her mother and I cannot live without you. Why did you do it? Why did you jump in front of Aragorn? I know this world needs him, but I need you. Can you not see it?"  
  
He broke down while still holding her hand.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A world away, Joyce was standing on the shores of Valinor. She felt Legolas´s heart breaking. Signing to herself, she said to the wind. "I hear you Legolas. I know it hurts, Meleth, but you need to give me time. This is not my decision. If it was, I would be back, right now. Just hold on longer."  
  
Hearing the footsteps behind her, she asked. "What did you decide?"  
  
Varda of the Valar was standing behind her and she answered. "We have not made a discion yet. I am here to bring you message to the you prince. I can feel his grief. He will know our decision by the end of this night. Take this, if you should return drink this and your wounds will heal. The danger is not gone yet and your friends are in more danger then you think and only you can safe them."  
  
Joyce nodded and took the potion from Varda, she then nodded.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Back in the room a sudden burst of wind opened the the window. Legolas did not bother to look up, but his head shot up when he heard his wife´s voice on the wind.  
  
It was telling him that it would be alright and that he needed to be strong even if it was only for Aranel´s sake.  
  
Standing up, he said. "But how can I be strong when I don´t even know if you will make it or not?"  
  
He never got an answer.  
  
Then the building shook, taking on last look at Joyce, he then pressed a fast kiss on her lips before he walked out to see what was going on  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Everybody ran to the troneroom. There was the strangest creature standing. Half from what it seemed made of iron and the rest was flesh. Gandalf froze in his tracks.  
  
"She has killed you, how did you came back?" His voice was waving slightly.  
  
The rest stopped after him and Legolas asked. "Do you know this guy, Gandalf?"  
  
Gandalf nodded and looked back. "This was the one who killed my daughter, Joyce´s mother. I believe his name was Sapphire, but he was suposed to be death."  
  
"I was. But I am not. And now I will make her pay by killing all her family." His voice sounded like nails being pulled over glass.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn pulled out their weapons. Aragorn whispered to Legolas. "We don´t stand a change against him. We need Joyce."  
  
Legolas shot back. "She is in no stage to fight. We need to do this on ourselves." He then looked around in search of his daughter.  
  
Gandalf saw this and said. "She is safe, don´t worry."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
within the next half hour, the fight had been decided. Legolas and Aragorn and Gandalf were on the floor.  
  
Aragorn had a broken leg, Legolas again two broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder and Gandalf a broken arm and the managed to give Sapphire a good time.  
  
Sapphire grinned and said. "As fun as that was, I believe it is time to finish you off."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes. He could not believe this was the end. But then again, he would see Joyce again.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Joyce felt the hand on her shoulder and knew she was send back. The next moment she awoke in a bed. Sore and stiff, but she was alive. She had to make haste, her friend were in danger.  
  
Drinking the potion, she then powered up to super saiyan 4.  
  
Getting out of bed, she made for the troneroom. Getting there, she saw Gandalf, Legolas and Aragorn lying on the floor and Sapphire pointing a beam at them.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Sapphire yelled. "Final Flash attack." Legolas opened his eyes again to stare the enemy in the eyes, If he were to die then with his head held high.  
  
When Sapphire wanted to trow the beam, he was stopped by another one hitting him.  
  
Legolas´s head snapped to the right. He could not believe his eyes. Joyce was standing there, but all her wounds were healed.  
  
Walking up to Sapphire who was on the ground, Joyce held up her hand to him. Her voice was ice-cold when she said. "Twice you tried to hurt me. One time by killing my mother and now by trying to kill my friends. But this time you made a mistake, you forgot about me. I am not like my mother, I will not show mercy. You will die and stay dead. I will make sure of it."  
  
Joyce then shot the beam right trough Sapphire. Who was dead the moment the beam hit him.  
  
She then turned around to face Legolas, Gandalf and Aragorn.  
  
Legolas crawled to his feet and with his good hand, he touched her face. He closed his eyes, afraid she would disapear, but then felt her lips against his. This was not a dream, he could not dream her soft lips.  
  
Answering the kiss, he moaned out of disappointment when Joyce broke apart. She smiled at him and he could hear her voice in his head saying. "Later, Meleth. We have got all the time in the world."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
That evening Legolas was in his room. He looked up when Joyce walked in with Aranel on her arm. She smiled at him and asked. "Aranel wanted me to sleep here tonight, if that alright with you?"  
  
Legolas grinned and pulled her into a kiss before he said. "Why do you think I have such a large bed?"  
  
He then touched the symbol on her cloak. Looking up questionably, Joyce answered. "The Valar send me back as a fighter for them. And as you wife. They changed me."  
  
"Into what?" Legolas asked softly.  
  
"They took my human side away and send me back as a half Elf. I am immortal now, just like you and our daughter."  
  
Legolas smiled and pulled her into a kiss again. "I will thank them when I get the change."  
  
Joyce grinned and smiled at the sounds Aranel was making. The rest of the evening Legolas spent with Joyce until they both fell asleep and the night was spent together in dreams. Legolas arm was slung over her, he would not lose her again. The other was still in the sling Aragorn made.  
  
Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	28. need

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. These songs belongs to Elton John.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I need ideas. Let´s begin.  
  
Joyce awoke later that night, while she turned around Legolas´s arm slid off her. The Elf awoke by the sudden movement and looked at her.  
  
Joyce smiled at him and said. "I have to go to the bathroom. I am sorry if I awoke you."  
  
Legolas nodded and let her go.  
  
When Joyce came back, Legolas had taken Aranel out of her crib and was playing with her. "Say hello to your mother, pen mir (little jewel)" Legolas said while looking up.  
  
Aranel lifted up her arms, as sign to be picked up. "Hello, little one. Did you missed me?"  
  
Sitting down on the bed, Joyce sat Aranel down on her lap. She felt Legolas sitting behind her and the Elf´s hand moved onto her shoulders.  
  
Joyce was tickling Aranel which made the Elven-child laugh. Joyce smiled and continued to play with Aranel.  
  
She felt Legolas move his hands to her tight and looked at him. He was looking at Aranel and making faces at her, which only made her laugh harder.  
  
She smiled and then looked at Aranel again. "She is very fond of you, Meleth." Joyce said softly.  
  
Legolas looked at her and smiled before he said. "Not only of me, Joyce. She loves you very much too. She just has a different bond with me then with you. She looks a lot like you, maybe not by looks but by personality definitely."  
  
Joyce nodded and then said. "Gandalf and Frodo are leaving."  
  
"They just arrived in Minas Tirith. They cannot be leaving yet?"  
  
"Not only from Minas Tirith but from Middle Earth. They will be leaving these shores in a couple of years. Together with Elrond and Galadriel and Celeborn." Joyce answered him.  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
Joyce smiled and said. "I saw when I was in Valinor. I saw both outcomes of what would happen if I would not make it and what would happen when I would be send back. In both worlds they are leaving these shores."  
  
"What would happen to me if you would die?" Legolas asked softly.  
  
"You would hold on for another year and travel trough Middle Earth to try and get away from the grief, until you would say goodbye to everybody and leave with Gandalf, Frodo, Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, Gimli and Aranel to Valinor. Where you would meet me again." Joyce answered.  
  
"Like I said before, I cannot and will not live without you. I love you to much for that. If you would tell me two years ago that I would say this today, I would have laughed but now I cannot live without you." Legolas said while grinning.  
  
Joyce grinned too and leaned back against him. "Shall we sing a song for Aranel?"  
  
Legolas nodded and asked. "What song shall we sing?"  
  
Joyce smiled and started to sing.  
  
_There´s a calm surrender.  
  
To the rush of day, when the heat of the rolling world can be turned away.  
  
And enchanted moment and it sees me through.  
  
It is enough for this restless warrior, just to be with you.  
  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
  
It is where we are.  
  
It is enough for this wide-eyed wanderer, that we got this far.  
  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
  
How it is laid to rest?  
  
It is enough to make Kings and Vagabonds believe they are the best.  
  
There is a time for everyone, if only they learn.  
  
That this twisted kaleidoscope, moves us all in turn.  
  
There is a rhyme and reason, to the wild outdoors.  
  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours.  
  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
  
The peace the evening brings.  
  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony.  
  
With all its living things.  
  
So many things to tell her, but how to make her see.  
  
The truth about my past? Impossible, she would turn away from me.  
  
He is holding back, he is hiding, but what I can´t decide.  
  
Why won´t he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside.  
  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
  
You needn´t look too far.  
  
Staling trough the night´s uncertainties, love is where they are._  
  
Legolas smiled and for once Aranel was silent. Then she made sounds when Joyce stopped singing.  
  
"Now it is my turn." Legolas said.  
  
He then began to sing in his deep smoothing voice.  
  
_From the day we arrive on the planet and blinking stepping into the sun.  
  
There is more to see then can ever be seen and more to do then can ever be done.  
  
Some say eat or be eaten.  
  
Some say live and let live.  
  
But all are agreed as they join the stampede, you should never take more then you give.  
  
In the circle of life.  
  
It is the wheel of fortune.  
  
It is the leap of faith.  
  
It is the band of hope.  
  
Till we find out place on the path unwinding.  
  
In the circle, the circle of life.  
  
Some of us fall by the wayside.  
  
And some of us soar to the stars.  
  
And some of us sail trough our troubles.  
  
And some of us have to live with the scars.  
  
There is far to much to take in here.  
  
More to find then can ever be found.  
  
But the sun rolling hight trough the sapphire sky.  
  
Keeps great and small on the endless round.  
  
It is the circle of life and it moves us all.  
  
Trough despair and hope.  
  
Trough faith and love.  
  
Till we find our place on the path unwinding.  
  
In the circle, the circle of life._  
  
Aranel had fallen asleep by the end of the song. Legolas smiled at Joyce who picked her up and put her back in her crib.  
  
When Joyce sat back down again, the Elf pressed her against him with his good arm. "I love you." He mumbled in her hair.  
  
Joyce smiled and saw the love shining in his eyes. He then captured her lips in a breath taking kiss.  
  
Kissing him back, Joyce then buried her face in his neck. The Elf hugged her with his good arm, while kissing the top of her head.  
  
It felt so good to hold her again, but Legolas knew he would have to share her with the rest of the world. For without her, the world would meets its doom. He also knew that one of his children would suffer the same faith. They would need to fight for the world too. Putting their happiness and sanity on the line for people who did not even know them.  
  
Yes, he had seen it in her eyes. No matter how hard she tried to hide it. The pain of the fights and the mentaly scars she carried. Legolas knew there was nothing he could do but to hold her on times when it became to much for her to bare alone.  
  
He always had the other Elves to talk to when it became to much, but Joyce never had that choice. She was the only protector, there was nobody else and by the time their child was big enough to take that responsibility, it would be time for them to leave, one way or another.  
  
"Are you alright, Meleth?" He asked softly.  
  
"The truth is no. But I will be." Joyce answered. Legolas pulled her more closer. Some things he did not understand, just like Joyce did with the sea- longing. She would never understand it, but she was there for him when he would need it.  
  
Legolas was shook out of his toughts some time later and noticed Joyce had fallen asleep against him. The Elf smiled and laid ed back down on the pillows. He then closed his eyes and felt Joyce move her head to his chest. She relaxed again when she felt his heartbeat. While his hand stroked her shoulder, Legolas fell asleep too.  
  
Hope you liked it. I did two songs. Love the songs. Just tell me what you think. 


	29. being there for one another

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. This song is from Westlife.  
  
Note: Thanks for the reviews. I still need ideas so post away with them. Let´s begin.  
  
When Legolas awoke the next morning, Joyce was gone, as was Aranel. Getting dressed Legolas saw he had overslept and that breakfast was over.  
  
Cursing to himself, he made his way to the kitchen. There he found, not to his suprise, Merry, Pippin and Sam.  
  
They greeted him with a big smile on their faces. "Good morning Legolas, or should we say Good afternoon? Normally Elves don´t oversleep now do they?"  
  
Legolas muttered something under his breath and made himself something to eat.  
  
"What did you say, Legolas? I did not quite catch it." Pippin said in his sweetest voice.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes and said. "That no matter how late I would get up, I would still found you in the kitchen."  
  
Sam and Merry laughed while Pippin did not know what to say. "He has got a good point there, Pip. Oh yes, Legolas, if you are looking for Joyce, she is in the garden with your daughter and Frodo. So do you like to be a father?" Merry asked.  
  
Legolas nodded and he said. "It takes some time to get used too, but it is fun. And when can we expect to find invitation to a Hobbit wedding?"  
  
"I don´t really think anytime soon. Right now four members of the Fellowship are married and all have children or getting. But maybe you will never know, right." Merry answered.  
  
Legolas smiled and said. "That is true. I mean you know where to send it too and that oversleeping part, I was up half the night sitting by Aranel, she does not need so much sleep just like Joyce, the only difference is Joyce knows how to be quite while Aranel does not yet know that:"  
  
Sam grinned and answered. "She does look a lot like you. What is she now Human, Saiyan or Elf?"  
  
"I believe a quarter saiyan and for the rest Elven. But I am not sure yet." Legolas answered.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
In the mean time Joyce was with Frodo in the garden. Joyce was holding Aranel who was very restless.  
  
"Joyce, can I ask you something?" Frodo said in a soft voice.  
  
Looking up, Joyce said with a smile. "Anything Frodo."  
  
"How do you do this? I mean you put everything on the line everyday to protect people you don´t even know, how do you do it without going crazy?" Frodo asked.  
  
"What do you mean, Frodo? I need a little bit more explanation." Joyce answered.  
  
Frodo nodded and while looking around to make sure nobody was here, he said. "Everybody thinks I will be alright in time, but I know in my heart I am not. Those pain I went trough will never heal, not on these shores at least. The memory of what I had to do and went trough is too big a burden to me. I tried to pretend asif everything is alright but it is getting harder and harder. When the Ring bearers leave, I will leave too. I have talked to Gandalf about this a lot and he told me I had to talk to you. He said you had the same scars only then not without going trough the same things as me. How do you deal with it?"  
  
Joyce signed and when she looked up again, Frodo was suprised to read so much pain in her eyes. "I don´t deal with it Frodo. I tried, believe me, I did. But the pain is too much. I remember the pain and the fight and everything every waking moment. Most of the time I am happy when I see other people laugh, it almost makes everything worth the pain and the trouble I go trough. But then I remember something again and I feel so alone. I have learned to hide the pain since the others don´t understand, I am sure they know somehow, but they don´t understand. Sometimes when I am awake at night and I look at Legolas, I wish the image would leave me alone and let me sleep, but when I saw all the people cheer when Sauron was defeated I was glad that I am the one doing it and I feel lucky but other times I feel not so lucky. You will find the peace you deserve Frodo, I just need to wait a bit longer."  
  
Frodo then asked. "But like now, when there is a time of peace, don´t you find the same thing?"  
  
Joyce shook her head, a sad smile playing on her lips. "I am afraid not. I fought more battle then most Elves did in their long lives. The people just don´t know about it. I will never find peace, not while I am alive and I am afraid I will not find it when I am dead either. That is the faith of a protector. I would not mind that it is only me but one of my children will suffer the same thing. I just wish that it was different."  
  
Frodo looked at Aranel and asked. "Will she be the one who will be the new protector when you are gone?"  
  
Joyce shrugged and said. "I don´t know, Frodo, maybe. In time we will know."  
  
She then fell silent and Frodo also heard the footsteps coming closer. Joyce smiled at him and he saw the mask she wore behind her eyes, slip into place again. "Only Legolas ever knows her true feelings." He tought.  
  
Gimli came walking by and said. "Is that blasted Elf of yours still asleep?"  
  
Joyce looked at him and said. "I have no idea. Why don´t you see for yourself, Gimli?"  
  
Gimli nodded and then left again. A moment later, Legolas came walking in the garden. He smiled and nodded at Frodo.  
  
Joyce laughed while she said. "Ah, finaly awake, Meleth. It is nice to see that you decided to not spent all day in bed."  
  
Legolas shoved her playfully then picked up Aranel who held up her arms to him. "Good morning, Pen Mir (little jewel), I am glad you are still happy to see me."  
  
Joyce smiled at the sight of Legolas with Aranel, but looked up when Aragorn came running in the garden. "Arwen, she is in labor. What do I have to do?"  
  
Everybody looked at Joyce, while getting to her feet, Joyce answered. "Stay calm and get her to a healer and then just wait."  
  
Aragorn ran back inside and Joyce said. "The rest should make yourselves at ease, this can take petty long time."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
That evening Joyce was opening the door to her room, when she saw Legolas staring out the window. Aranel was gone with her teddy bear.  
  
Wrapping her arms around him, she pressed her face against his back. She felt the bandages around his chest underneath her hands. Legolas put his hand over her and said. "The sling is off. My arm is healed. Joyce, do you want more children?"  
  
"I want more children, but not right now. I want to wait until Aranel is some older, but it does not mean we cannot try, right Meleth." Joyce answered while closing her eyes and breathing in his scent.  
  
The next thing she knew, Legolas had turned around and she was leaning against his broad chest. Pressing her ear against the shirt, she felt the strong beating of the Elven heart. It brought her peace.  
  
Legolas stroked her hair and Joyce heard him sign. She met his eyes and saw the storm of emotions that was raging inside of him. The sea-longing had caught him off guard again.  
  
Then a memory hit her. She saw people lying on the floor. They were dead. She had been send out on a mission to rescue a village but had come to late. There was blood everywhere.  
  
Closing her eyes tightly, she buried her face into Legolas´s shoulder. Normally she could stop the flood of memories but not this time. It was asif somebody made her remember everything. Every fight she had seen, everybody who had ever died and she had seen them.  
  
Legolas´s arms closed around her in a slit second. He felt his shirt become wet with the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. She was trembling and shaking. Joyce felt so cold and tried to get some of the warmth Legolas had.  
  
Gandalf had warned him this would happen. Being send back by the Valar, it would only take a little while before she would start to remember and both her mind and body needed to heal. In order to do that, she needed to get it out of her system first.  
  
It was similar to a nervous breakdown. It would not last that long. Elrond had wanted to giver her something to forget it, but Legolas had said no. He would help her trough it.  
  
It was pointless to say meaningless words, they would not lessen the grief she felt. Legolas had heard her conversation with Frodo, he was suprised she had not told him, but then again he had never told her about the sea- longing. He was glad she was with him and not with anybody else.  
  
Legolas felt Joyce trying to get closer to him. Pulling her away from him, he saw the pain on her face, by what she tought was his rejection. He then pulled the lose shirt from his chest and while gabbing his cloak, he opened his arms to her again.  
  
Legolas was trown against the wall when she ran into him. He closed him arms around her again and pulled the cloak around both of them.  
  
Body-warmth would help her now. He then slowly sank down to the floor while picking her up, he placed her on his lap. Joyce still had her face buried in his now bare shoulder. He was glad that Gandalf had picked up Aranel to stay for the night.  
  
Holding her close, he began to rock back and forth while Joyce was still sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
He want to say something to her, but knew that words would do no good. He wanted to do anything to take away the pain. But all he could do was to be there for her.  
  
Then he tought of something. Singing might help her to get at least a little bit more calmer. He also knew the perfect song. He softly began to sing, but loud enough for her to hear.  
  
_Everybody´s looking for that something.  
  
One thing that makes it all complete.  
  
You find it in the strangest places.  
  
Places you never knew it could be.  
  
Some find it in the face of their children, some find it in their lovers eyes.  
  
Who can deny the joy it brings, when you find that special thing.  
  
You are flying without wings.  
  
Some find it sharing every morning, some in their solitary lives.  
  
You will find it in the world of others, a simple line that make you laugh or cry.  
  
You will find it in the deepest friendship, the kind you cherish all your life.  
  
And when you know how much that means, you have found that special thing.  
  
You are flying without wings.  
  
So impossible as it may seem.  
  
You have got to fight for every dream.  
  
Cause who is to know the ones you let go, would have made you complete.  
  
Well for me that is waking up beside you, to watch the sunrise on your face.  
  
To know that I can say I love you, in any given time or place.  
  
It is little things that only I know, those are the things that make you mine.  
  
And it is like flying without wings.  
  
Cause you are my special thing, I am flying without wings.  
  
And you are the place where my life begins, and you will be where it ends.  
  
I am flying without wings.  
  
And that is the joy you bring, I am flying without wings._  
  
When he felt silent again, he noticed Joyce was crying silently now. Her hand was resting on his and while kissing her forehead he said. "Ai Meleth, the things we go trough or do for our loved ones."  
  
He felt tears stung at his eyes, but knew that no matter how hard it would be they would make it as long as they would be there for each other.  
  
He then tightened his grip around her and felt Joyce buried her face in his shoulder again as another memory reached the surface. Resting his head on top of her, they continued to sat like that trough out the night.  
  
Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	30. alright?

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. The song in the last chapter was from Westlife and it is called; "Flying without wings". Let´s begin.  
  
It was almost morning and Joyce had calmed down enough. While running his hand trough her hair, Legolas felt surprisingly rested and refreshed, seeing as he had been up all night.  
  
"Joyce, talk to me." Legolas softly said to her.  
  
Looking up, Joyce said in such a quite voice that Legolas had to strain his ears to hear it. "What do you want me to say, Meleth?"  
  
Legolas smiled and said. "Well first of all. Why does your voice sound so quite?"  
  
"It hurts to speak. Everything hurts, but the memories hurt the most." Joyce answered softly.  
  
"Hush, I know it hurts, Meleth. Why did you not come to me before? I heard you talking to Frodo. Let´s just take it easy today. Will you join me for a shower?" Legolas asked.  
  
Joyce nodded and while standing up, she pulled Legolas with her. While letting the water run, Joyce quickly stepped out of her clothes.  
  
She froze when another memory came. Legolas slid his arms around her waist and pulled her against him while he said. "Easy, Meleth."  
  
Joyce shook her head to clear the image out of her head and while taking Legolas´s hand in her, she smiled at him. Legolas´s heart did a funny jump at that smile.  
  
Legolas knew that smile. Getting fully undressed himself, he stepped after her in the shower.  
  
Looking for the soap, he then noticed Joyce had it. "Joyce, would you mind giving me the soap?" He asked while he knew the answer.  
  
Joyce shook her head and said her voice sounding horse from the crying. "No, I will not. How can I be sure that you will not hurt yourself? I can be very gently."  
  
Legolas grinned and said. "Yes, that I know. Fine then, but promise you will be gently."  
  
Joyce nodded and smiled. Legolas saw the smile did not reach her eyes. Smiling back, he felt her moving closer to him.  
  
Locking his gaze with her, he felt Joyce move her hand gently over his chest. Carefully not to touch the bruises and then bandage. He closed his eyes and gave himself up completly to her.  
  
He opened his eyes he did not feel her hand anymore. Joyce smiled at him and said. "You need to turn around. I am done with your chest."  
  
Turning around, Legolas felt her hand softly roam over his back. He enjoyed the feeling. He only noticed now how sore his back was from sitting against the wall all night.  
  
When she was done, he turned around again and while taking the soap from her, he said. "Thank you, Meleth. Now unlesh you mind, I believe it is my turn."  
  
Joyce nodded but before he wanted to move to her, she held up her hand to him. "Wait, I want to say something first. I want to thank you for being there for me when I needed you most. I am so lucky to have you, Legolas. I don´t know what I have done to deserve this."  
  
Legolas smiled and answered. "You saved the world about 100th times, I think that counts for something. Joyce, Gandalf warned me that this might happen. If you need me all you have to do is to say so."  
  
Joyce nodded and then felt Legolas pressing his hand against her stomach. Joyce grinned when the Elf began to tickle her.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
When they were both dressed, Joyce took a deep breath. She felt Legolas´s hand on her shoulder and the Elf nodded at her when she looked back.  
  
Gandalf looked up when Joyce entered the dinning room. He smiled at her and looked at her while she greeted the Hobbits with a smile.  
  
"What has happened?" He asked softly when Legolas came to sit besides him.  
  
"What you said was going to happen. She remembered everything." Legolas answered while getting some bread.  
  
Joyce sat on the opposite side of them with Aranel in her lap. "No, honey. Food is to be eaten, not to be trown around." Joyce tried to explain to the little girl, who was crying with joy.  
  
"Maybe we can teach her that?" Elledan said while crouching down and making faces to Aranel.  
  
Joyce exchanged a look with Legolas, who smiled and then said. "Fine, I wish you good luck with that." And she handed Aranel to Elledan.  
  
Gandalf bowed over the table, pretending to search for something and whispered in Joyce´s ear. "Are you alright, little one?"  
  
"No, I am not. And I am not sure if I will be. It hurts so much, Gandalf." Joyce answered, the pain in her eyes becoming visible again.  
  
Gandalf nodded and said. "There are ways to make you forget, but you have to deal with it later then. Is that what you want?"  
  
Joyce looked at Legolas as if she was asking for promition, but Legolas said. "If this is what you want, Joyce, then you should do it. Just know I will be here for you, no matter what you decide."  
  
"I don´t know I will do it, Gandalf. The pain will come later then. It will be alright, don´t worry about me." Joyce answered.  
  
All of them looked up when Aragorn came limping in the room, with a huge smile on his face. "I have a son. His name is Eldarion."  
  
Everybody started cheering. Aragorn held up his hands again and said. "Thank you. Now Arwen had requested to see some people. She wants to see Elrond, Elledan and Elrohir. They rest she wants so see later."  
  
Joyce took Aranel again and tried to feed her without getting the food all over the room. She looked up when Aragorn came sitting next to her. "Are you not going to see about Arwen?" She asked a little but suprised.  
  
"Nah, I want to give her some time with her family. I will see her and my son enough. I wanted to make sure you were alright." Aragorn answered while looking at her.  
  
"The truth is no. I feel really bad, apart from all the memories that keep coming back to me. But you don´t have to worry about me. I am sure I will be fine, I hope." Joyce answered.  
  
Aragorn then said. "I can give you something for your troat. That is I am afraid all I can do."  
  
Joyce nodded and then put Aranel back in her place again, since she was slipping from her lap. The child was still playing with a piece of bread and Joyce smiled down at her.  
  
Aragorn pressed her something in her hand and smiled before he stood up and limped away. Joyce felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Legolas standing behind her. The Elf smiled and then said to his daughter. "Come, we shall give your mother some peace."  
  
He picked Aranel up and while pressing a kiss onto Joyce´s lips, he said. "I will be back by tonight. If there is something wrong, just let me know, alright?"  
  
Joyce nodded and smiled at him in thanks.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
It was a couple of hours later and Joyce was walking towards Arwen´s room. She knocked on the door and Arwen called. "Enter."  
  
When she entered the room, she saw Arwen sitting against the pillows with a tiny bundle in her arms. She smiled proudly at Joyce and said. "Look, Joyce, this is Eldarion, crown prince of Gondor."  
  
Joyce nodded and forced a smile on her lips. "Yes, Arwen, he is very beautifull. He looks like Aragorn."  
  
Arwen nodded and said. "Yes, he does. I love him so much. But I guess I don´t have to tell you. I mean you already know, right."  
  
Joyce nodded and said. "Yes, but still feel free to tell me. You are a proud mother now."  
  
Arwen smiled and began to talk about Eldarion.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
That night Joyce was trying to sleep. Legolas was asleep next to her and had told her to wake him when it would be too much. The memories were still coming. It seemed as if they would not stop.  
  
Joyce shot up when Aranel started to cry. Walking over to the crib, she picked the upset baby up. Rocking her did not work.  
  
"You feel the same pain as me, don´t you, sweetie? I wish I could take it away, Nel. I really do." Joyce answered softly when she felt her own tears sting again.  
  
When Joyce sat down and hugged Aranel to her chest, the baby stopped crying. Joyce looked down and smiled trough her tears. "All you wanted was to be close. Why did you not say so?"  
  
"Because she is just like you, Meleth-nin. She does not say what is on her mind or in her heart easily." Legolas answered while sitting next to Joyce.  
  
Joyce signed and put her head on his shoulder. "I hope she gets it more easier then I do. But then again, I would never have met you, my love."  
  
Legolas blushed at the comment. He then pulled her back and while crawling his daughter to his chest, they sat in silence.  
  
Hope you like it. Please review. 


	31. Yes or no?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I love them all. It is my birthday today, but still here is an update for you. Hope you like it. Let's begin.  
  
"Legolas, are you still awake, Meleth". Joyce asked softly after a couple of hours.  
  
Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" Legolas answered while shifting sleeping form of Aranal in his arms.  
  
"Just wondering. I mean now Aranel is asleep maybe we can do something too." Joyce answered while grinning.  
  
Legolas soon caught on and said while putting the baby back in her crib. "I don't know. Are you sure you want this? I don't want to push you into doing anything you don't want."  
  
Joyce looked at him and said. "Thanks for the concern, Love. But I need this. I want to think of something else and maybe this is the only way. You bring me peace. I don't know how."  
  
Legolas smiled and sat down next to her. "Thank you very much. I guess if you want to do this then I am ready too. But that does not mean I don't like it what you got planned. Well I hope I got the right thing."  
  
Legolas was silenced when Joyce kissed him full on the mouth. Answering the kiss, the Elf closed his eyes.  
  
Breaking apart from him, Joyce smiled for the first time in days. Leaning against Legolas, the Elf pulled her close. He looked at her when she yawned.  
  
Smiling he said. "I don't think you want to do this now. You seem very tired, are you not, Meleth?"  
  
Joyce looked at him with a sleepy smile on her face. "I guess you are right, I am far to tired to do this now. I guess one kiss was all I needed."  
  
Legolas pulled his arms around her and while lying back on the bed, he pulled her so that she was rested on his chest. Joyce was asleep within minutes.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The next morning, Joyce awoke feeling completely rested. She moved her head and felt Legolas move his arms. The Elf looked at her and smiled before he said. "Good morning. I hope it is a good morning at least. How are you feeling?"  
  
Joyce nodded and answered. "I am feeling a lot better then yesterday. The memories don't seem so frightening anymore. Has Aranel been awake yet?"  
  
The Elf shook his head before he said. "No, she has been sound asleep. I think she was tired, just like you were. When do you want to leave for home again? I love Aragorn a lot but I don't want to spend another minute in this city to be honest."  
  
Joyce grinned and said. "Are the trees calling to you again? Or is it something else?"  
  
Legolas grinned back and answered. "There are a lot of things calling to me. Not only the tree, but also the sea. But I can put that off now I got two girls to keep me company."  
  
Joyce looked at him and said with a twinckle in her eyes. "Where are those girls then?"  
  
Legolas looked shocked and said. "You and Aranel are the only two girls in my life. You have to believe me."  
  
Joyce grinned and answered. "Peace, Meleth. I am only jesting with you. You don't have to worry about anything. Sometimes you worry too much."  
  
Legolas smiled and then shovered her off his chest before he said. "Then if you don't believe me then why should you lay with me."  
  
Joyce grinned again and said. "I did not lay with you last night, Legolas. You know that feels quite different then when we just sleep together."  
  
Legolas looked at her while he sat up and answered. "That is true. I kind of miss that. Maybe we should have a date in the bathroom again. But we will have to wait again, I guess. Aranel will just wake up then when we are busy. We better wait until she is in her own room."  
  
Joyce crossed the distance and pulled her Elf into a kiss. "I love you, you know that right?"  
  
Answering the kiss, Legolas answered. "You have to remember me again. Let's say tonight. We can ask Gandalf to take Aranel with him."  
  
Joyce nodded and said. "That sounds good. Make sure you bring yourself."  
  
"I would not want to miss this for the world. I get a change to see you without your clothes, who would want to miss that?"  
  
Joyce grinned and shot in the bathroom.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The day went by fast and soon it was evening. There was a great feast in honor of the little Eldarion.  
  
Joyce danced a little while with the Hobbits and then with Gandalf and as last but not least with Legolas.  
  
When they were dancing, Joyce felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around Aragorn was standing behind her. He turned to Legolas and said. "Can I have a dance with your lady?"  
  
Legolas smiled and bowed slightly before giving Joyce's hand to that of Aragorn. The man pulled her closer to him and while they danced to the music, he said. Ï am glad to see that you are doing a lot better. I am also happy to finally get a change to catch on your life again. So much has been going on. "  
  
Joyce smiled at the king and said. "You are always a part of my life, Ellesar. Don't you forget it? You may not mean as much to me as Legolas, or Aranel but you are still a big part of it."  
  
Aragorn smiled and said. "Just checking. I heard from Legolas that you will be leaving again soon. Not that I mind it, but I will still miss you."  
  
Joyce laughed at this and answered. "You are finally beginning to sound like a true king. Faramir will be pleased, but it is true we will be leaving soon. It is for the better. I can relax a little bit more. And you know me; I love nature more then just being stuck indoors."  
  
Aragorn nodded and answered. "Then you know how I feel. But well, I guess I will let you be off again. Thank you for dancing with me and the last dance of this evening. It means much to me."  
  
Joyce smiled and then said. "It was a pleasure, Aragorn. I would do it again; just asking is all you have to do."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The feast was done and as soon as Joyce stepped into her room, she was pulled in a kiss by Legolas.  
  
Answering the kiss, Joyce then pulled him away and said. "Aranel is still sleeping here tonight. We have to wait, Love."  
  
Legolas shrugged and said. "That is fine with me. Let's talk."  
  
They talked into the night.  
  
Sorry it is a bit short, but I need ideas. Please review. 


	32. first word and pleasure

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I am going to skip some periods of time. Like now. Let's begin. There will be sex in this chapter.  
  
A year had gone by since the attack on Aragorn. Joyce and Legolas were back in Ithilien. Aranel was a happy child. She still looked a lot like Legolas but started to get more of a personality trades from Joyce.  
  
The memories from Joyce have mostly disappeared and she had learned to live with it. Legolas sometimes still had the sea longing but not as much anymore.  
  
It was a beautiful day in the spring and Legolas had been busy in the last couple of days with people coming in and out the colony from Gondor and Rohan.  
  
Joyce was sitting outside with Aranel. The girl was playing in the grass and Joyce was sitting underneath a tree and was drawing something and watching Aranel. Aranel was at an age now; she found everything interesting that moved or anything else.  
  
"No Nel. That is not for eating. Put it back down." Joyce said to Aranel who was trying to eat a stick.  
  
The girl obeyed her and put it back down. Joyce smiled and shook her head while returning her attention to her sketchbook again. She was making a drawing of Legolas playing with Aranel.  
  
Aranel was talking in her baby langue. She then crawled over to where her mommy was sitting while saying. "Ada. (Father, daddy)"  
  
Joyce looked up in shock. This could not be. Aranel was too young to speak. She picked up her daughter and while putting her in her lap, Joyce said. "You did not really just say your first word, now did you?"  
  
The baby squealed in return and tried to grab Joyce's hair. Joyce smiled and gave Aranel her teddy bear. She then shook her head. "I must be seeing things. She is not really talking yet."  
  
"Ada." Aranel said again. Joyce looked up and while picking Aranel up, she gathered all her things and made a run to Legolas's study.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Legolas was busy singing papers when Joyce came bursting trough his study door. He looked up worried when his wife stopped by his desk. "Joyce, what is wrong?"  
  
Joyce catched her breath and then said. "It is Aranel. You won't believe what she just done. She just said her first word."  
  
Legolas's eyes went big before he said. "What word did she spoke then?"  
  
Joyce smiled and said. "She said 'Ada'. "  
  
Legolas smiled before standing up and hugging his daughter. He then took her from Joyce and danced with her trough the room. Joyce laughed at them.  
  
When Legolas came by her again, he pulled her into a kiss. His hand rested on her back while he said. "Tonight is for us. Aranel will sleep on. I am sure off it."  
  
Joyce smiled at him and nodded. The Elf laughed and it rememinded Joyce of when she first met him. He would always laugh at her in this way. Joyce smiled only widen when the Elf looked at with the love shining in his eyes.  
  
Legolas laughed at Joyce and then pulled her into another kiss. This one was so tender it brought tears to Joyce's eyes. Aranel lifted up her arms to Joyce and Joyce picked up her daughter.  
  
Legolas smiled at Joyce with his daughter and winked at Aranel proudly.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())  
  
That evening when Joyce walked into the room when she put Aranel to bed, she could not find Legolas. She went to the bedroom, where she looked around in wonder.  
  
There were candles everywhere but still no Legolas. She then felt two arms around her waist and looked back. She looked into the face of Legolas, who was grinning at her.  
  
Smiling back, she said. "Thank you, Legolas. I see you got something planned for me tonight."  
  
The Elf nodded and while turning her around, he said. "It has been so long since we had time for each other that I thought why we don't make it special then. You deserve it. Unless you don't want to of course."  
  
Joyce grinned wickedly and said. "Oh do I want you, My Lord."  
  
Legolas grinned at this and then leaned in to kiss her. Joyce answered the kiss and felt Legolas move his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Joyce's hands tangled themselves in his silky hair and Legolas broke the kiss to blow butterfly kisses al over her face.  
  
Joyce enjoyed the feeling off Legolas's mouth on her skin and softly breathed in his ear. The Elf froze and Joyce grinned before she started kissing and licking the shell of his ear very slowly.  
  
She moved her kisses to the point of his ear and while standing on the tips of her toes, she licked the pointy top. Legolas hid his face in her hair while Joyce continued to work on her ear. He was getting dangerously close to the edge and he did not want to end like this. And least of all so soon.  
  
He pulled her away from his ear, no matter how hard it was and said in a low and husky voice. "Please stop it. You are driving me crazy."  
  
Joyce grinned and Legolas claimed her lips again and moved his hands to untie the short dress she was wearing.  
  
The Elf broke the kiss to look at her when the dress fell to the ground. Joyce was only wearing her underwear now and Legolas marvelled at her beauty.  
  
"Just looking at you makes me aroused again." Legolas said while his eyes wandered over her body.  
  
Joyce smiled and was pinned against the wall by Legolas, who was kissing her neck and shoulders.  
  
Legolas moved his kisses down her body until he came by her breasts. Moving his hands over them, he heard Joyce moan softly.  
  
Joyce put her hand under his chin and pulled him towards her lips for a kiss again. She broke the kiss to unbutton his shirt. She then walked towards the bed and pulled Legolas with her.  
  
The Elf grinned when he was pushed on the bed. His eyes went wide when Joyce pinned him to the bed with her knees. She started kissing his chest and moved her kisses down until she came to his stomach.  
  
She rested her chin on his flat stomach muscled and Joyce looked up at him with a devious smirk upon her fair features. Legolas understood the unspoken message and moved his hands from her and threw his head back with a growl of frustration.  
  
Joyce's hand rested on the waistband of his tight legging and she removed it fast. Legolas in the mean time had a hard time controlling himself.  
  
When his leggings were off, Joyce grinned when she saw how aroused Legolas was. She started kissing his inner tight and Legolas growl of frustration turned into one of pleasure.  
  
It turned into a moan when Joyce gripped him firmly. Before she could start her ministrations that would send him over the edge, Legolas dragged her upwards to meet her lips in a hungry kiss.  
  
His tongue darted in and out of her mouth while his hands worked to get ride of the last piece of clothing she wore.  
  
Legolas then said while breaking the kiss. "Joyce, you have to move. I am too close for my linking now and I don't want it to end this way"  
  
Joyce grinned and buckled her hips so he was on top of her.  
  
Legolas entered her in one swift movement and while giving her some time to adjust to his size, he then said a pace.  
  
Joyce pulled him towards her for a kiss and then while playing with his tongue her eyes drifted close from the pleasure.  
  
Legolas's movements started to get more faster. He could feel himself almost being ready to release into her. Breaking the kiss, he kissed her shoulder before he cried her name and collapsed on top of her.  
  
Joyce felt Legolas's relax on top of her before she followed his peak about a second later. Legolas breathed in her scent for a couple of minutes before he rolled off her and lay down next to her.  
  
Legolas was fighting to slow his breathing while his head lied into the soft curve of her neck and shoulder.  
  
"I love you." Joyce said while catching her breath.  
  
Legolas's heartbeat quickened ever so slightly at the statement before he said the same back to her. He then stood up and while picking her up, he carried her to the bathroom.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
When they were done with taking a bed and Legolas managed to make it two times a night, both were so tired they just collapsed on the bed.  
  
Legolas pulled her towards her for a kiss before he asked. "Joyce do you remember about a year ago, when you jumped in front of that beam for Aragorn? Why did you do it? I was so scared of losing you."  
  
Joyce signed softly and answered. "Aragorn means much to this world. It cannot live without him. There is so much that needs to be rebuilt and he is one of the people to do it. He would have died if I did not jump in front of it. I am sorry I scared you, but I warned you that this will happen again. "  
  
Legolas nodded and answered. "I love you, don't forget it." Before his eyes drifted shut.  
  
Joyce smiled before she joined her husband in the dream world. She knew he was not alright with her fighting like that but there was no other way for her to do it.  
  
Hope you like it. Please review. 


	33. peace

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of The Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews; I still need ideas since I am running out of them. Let's begin.  
  
Legolas lie awake later that night. He was thinking about what had happened a year ago. He felt his anger rise again. A part for what Joyce had done and the other thing that she had gotten herself hurt.  
  
He crawled her to his chest again and was playing with the idea to wake her up. She had a good reason to do what she needed to do. She was the protector of the planet and he could not stop her from doing what she needed to do. The other hand, he wanted to lock her in a room and keep her with him for the rest of their lives, or until they left Middle Earth.  
  
He was a warrior too and he always laughed when other Elves would tell him about their loved ones and those they wanted them to stay at home and now he had the same thing.  
  
Joyce signed in her sleep and moved a little bit. Legolas looked at her and smiled. He did not think that 10 years back that he could love somebody so much.  
  
He had to battle his anger now and he could not do it lying so still. He knew that this would not be the last time this would happen and that he had no right to be mad at her. This was just her job; just a job was to make sure the colony was safe.  
  
Moving her head from his chest, Legolas stood up and pulled on his leggings and grabbed a loose shirt before he left the room.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Making for the balcony, Legolas then jumped in the tree to get make some room to think.  
  
Back in the room, Joyce woke up because she was cold. Looking around she noticed Legolas was missing. Lying back down she thought about the last year. She sometimes felt his anger when he did not agree with her. He knew she could not change that for him when she already stopped so much due to him.  
  
After a little while of tossing and turning, Joyce decided to get up. Sleep would not come to her tonight and staying in bed did not help.  
  
She checked on Aranel who was sound asleep. That meant Legolas was fine, else she would have started crying by now.  
  
Pulling on a pants and a shirt from Legolas, she walked to the balcony for some fresh air. She wanted to fly, not fly away but just feel the wind on her face again and fly to the clouds but Legolas had a fit every time she did it so she stopped it.  
  
She loved to fly; she always thought that was the best thing of her powers. She missed it but since Legolas had asked her to stop it she did. She felt as if she was losing herself slowly. Normally she would not let anybody allowing doing this to her but with Legolas. He made her feel so special but sometimes she just wanted that he would let her do things her own way.  
  
Joyce looked up at the sky with a longing in her eyes much like with Legolas when the sea-longing came again. She did not dare to risk it. Legolas was probably close. She remembered their last fight. It was almost a year ago but they never really talked it out.  
  
She heard leaved rustled behind her and was not surprised to find Legolas sitting in the tree. He looked at her and Joyce could tell he was angry.  
  
"I take it this is about what we have talked about earlier." Joyce asked without doubt.  
  
Legolas nodded and answered. "Yes, it is. I just can't control my anger. It has nothing to do with you, Meleth. I can't focus on anything else."  
  
Joyce looked at the sky again and then grinned.  
  
Legolas cocked his head to one side when he saw her look like that. "Joyce what are you thinking?"  
  
Joyce looked at him and answered. "I have that a lot too. I know something that will help you. It always helped me in the past, but I cannot do it anymore so I still need to find another thing that will help."  
  
Legolas climbed out the tree and asked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Joyce smiled an answered. "I am talking about flying, Love. Please, you should really try it."  
  
"I can't fly, Joyce. So it won't work."  
  
"But I can fly. You can come with me. Please, Legolas, I need to fly again." Joyce begged.  
  
Legolas could not resist the look she was giving him and said. "Alright. But not too far away in case Aranel wakes up."  
  
Joyce nodded and smiled while she jumped of the balcony. Legolas nearly had a fit when she did that and ran to the end of the balcony. He was surprised when he saw her hanging in the air right in front of him.  
  
Joyce smiled and held out her arms to him. Legolas was a bit frightful at first but then walked to her and he felt Joyce swung his arm over her shoulder and felt him being supported by her.  
  
He closed his eyes and felt himself being lifted off the ground. He then heard Joyce's soft voice in his ear saying. "Open your eyes."  
  
Obeying her, he looked down and nearly jumped. They were flying about 50 meters above the ground. Joyce smiled at him and said. "Isn't it great?"  
  
Legolas nodded while swallowing and forced himself to look straight ahead. Joyce was taking him higher and higher.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
About an hour later, Legolas had flow over fields and trough clouds and he was getting cold. "Joyce, can we get back?" He asked a bit shaky.  
  
Joyce nodded and soon he found himself safe on the balcony again. He sank to his knees and forced his heart rate down again. It was beating so wild.  
  
Joyce landed behind him and he felt her hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he smiled. "As scary as that was, it was also one of the greatest things I have ever done. Thank you."  
  
Joyce only smiled and helped him stand up. When he was standing again, Joyce pressed her ear against his chest to search for his heartbeat.  
  
Legolas pushed her away and said. "Wait!" while he loosened his shirt. Taking her hand in his, he said. "Close your eyes and let me guide you. Just like you did with me."  
  
Joyce obeyed him and felt herself being pressed against his bare chest and as last her ear was pressed against his heart. She gasped when she heard how loud it was. She wanted to move but Legolas's hand and voice kept her in place. "Don't. Just listen to it."  
  
Relaxing fully against him, Joyce felt all the weariness and everything else lift of her. Legolas was holding her against him and his left arm rested around her shoulder while his right hand lingered near her stomach.  
  
Joyce could tell he wanted to place his hand there to feel what was going on.  
  
Wrapping her arms around his muscle chest, she said. "Just do it, darling. I don't mind."  
  
That was the last confirm Legolas needed and he slipped his hand underneath her shirt. He smiled when he heard the sharp intake of breath when his cold hand touched her warm stomach. Closing his eyes he let his senses take him.  
  
Joyce was softly stroking his back and Legolas enjoyed the feeling of the soft spring breeze on his back and her hands.  
  
He rested his head on top of her and while opening his eyes again, he kissed the top of her head.  
  
He smiled when he saw the look of peace on her features. That was what he was feeling too. It was nice for a change to only feel at peace without anything else battle ling for his attention.  
  
He softly called her name and it took Joyce a couple of minutes to respond. Legolas laughed and said. "Come, Meleth. Shall I make us some food? I know it is late or early as you want to call it, but I am hungry."  
  
Joyce smiled and nodded before following Legolas inside.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Legolas had made Joyce some tea and made himself a sandwich. When he had finished it, Joyce was lying on the couch. She smiled at the Elf and Legolas smiled back and then sat down next to her.  
  
"Joyce, there is something I want to discuss." Legolas started slowly.  
  
Looking at him, Joyce nodded for him to continue. "When I put my hand on your stomach just outside, I felt something. I think I know what it is, but maybe you can tell me."  
  
Joyce only smiled and answered. "I wanted to keep it a surprise but since you found out. I am pregnant again."  
  
Legolas grinned and pulled her into a kiss before he said. "But how long then?"  
  
"Only 2 weeks, Love. Not longer."  
  
Legolas smile only widden and ran his hand over her stomach before he said. "I knew it. You cannot fool me."  
  
Joyce smiled and kissed him before she said. "You better be more careful with me. Soon you will have to handle two girls. One who is a little girl and one who is pregnant."  
  
Legolas laughed and kissed her back.  
  
Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	34. sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Please send me some more ideas. Let's begin.  
  
Legolas walked into Aranel's room when she started crying. "Hush, Pen Mir. (Little jewel). Let's go to you naneth. (Mommy)"And Legolas picked her up.  
  
Walking into the living room, Legolas sat down on the couch with Aranel on his lap. "Joyce, how do we explain it to her that she is getting a sibling?" He asked.  
  
Joyce looked up from her drawing and answered. "That is easy. She is an elvish child. That means just like you she can sense things. Why not see how she will respond when she can sense it."  
  
Legolas nodded and while standing up, he placed Aranel on Joyce's lap. The child was trying to grab hold of her mother's hair, but Joyce beat her too it and answered. "No, Nell. You know better, sweety."  
  
Aranel made sounds to Joyce again but then fell silent. Joyce smiled and said. "That is better. I know you would proof to be your father's child. I am just wondering if you understand what is going on. I don't really think you do."  
  
Legolas crouched down near Joyce, so he could look his daughter in the eye and said. "I don't know. I think she does. Just look at her."  
  
Aranel had started to make sounds again and was smiling. Picking her up again, Legolas moved trough the room with her and then settle her on his hip. He looked up surprised when Aranel started crying really loud.  
  
Joyce looked up when Legolas trying to hush her which did not work. The Elf looked up worried. "What is wrong with her? Normally she does not do this."  
  
Walking over, Joyce took her over from Legolas. Taking a quick look at her, Joyce signed softly before she answered. "I know what is bugging her. The powers that she got from me are beginning to show themselves. It hurts her that is why she is crying so hard."  
  
Legolas still looked worried and asked. "What can we do about it?"  
  
Joyce smiled and said. "Just let her crawl around. Her body needs to get used to her powers. It will be fine but if she starts to throw energy balls to you then warn me.   
  
Legolas nodded and watched Joyce put Aranel on the ground who started to crawl away. He then said. So she will be the new protector of this planet.   
  
Joyce shook her head and answered. She might be, but I don't think she will be. She is too young for me to tell. Don't worry, you will know when the time is right and if she is the one. Else why don't we take her training with us?   
  
Legolas looked at Joyce and asked. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
Joyce nodded and answered. "Of course why not. I am sure she will be fine as will we."  
  
Legolas shrugged and went to pick up his bow while Joyce took Aranel with her.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
They had been training for about an hour now and Legolas said to her. "You are holding back, Joyce. What are you scared off?"  
  
Joyce looked at him and she answered. "I don't want you to get hurt. Just leave it."  
  
When Joyce had finished the sentence there was a huge explosion close by. Jumping in the grass, Joyce made sure that Aranel was safe before she turned around.  
  
Standing there was a guy who looked just like her father. Joyce's face showed of confusion before she shouted. Who are you?"  
  
The man grinned and said. "My name is Apure. And you would be Kakarott's brat right?"  
  
Joyce stood up again and answered. "He was my father but what do you want with him?"  
  
Apure smirked and answered. "I don't want anything with him. I want you. I am your uncle. I found out about my idiotic brother have a child so I decide to see for myself. And here I am. I sensed your power. Now I want you to come with me. We can travel trough space, destroy other planets. You will have the whole universe at your feet what do you say?"  
  
Joyce looked at Legolas who had hidden with Aranel and said. "Nice offer but I have to say no. I will not come with you."  
  
Apure shrugged and said. "Fine, suit yourself, kid. But now I have to kill you."  
  
With that he shot an energy ball at her. Joyce jumped away and then the fight began.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
After a little while of fighting it was obvious that Joyce was a lot stronger. Apure could not use his right arm anymore because Joyce had broken his shoulder. Joyce was smirking widely.  
  
"Finish him off, Meleth. Come on, kill him." Legolas whispered from the hide-out he was looking. Joyce would have none of it.  
  
She had way too much fun and did not want to kill him. This was her one change to go all out so why should she not take it. Her saiyanside had taken over and she was not paying attention to what Legolas was saying.  
  
Legolas noticed this and shook his head. If she kept this up, she could lose to him because she allowed her powers to go to her head instead of killing Apure when she had the change.  
  
Apure was trying to catch his breath. She was too fast for him. There had to be a way to stop her without getting killed himself.  
  
Then he remembered. She had been here with an Elf. He has to be close. Maybe if he would attack the Elf, she would know he was not to be beaten by a third class saiyan warrior.  
  
Joyce saw Apure looking around. The eye fell to the place where Legolas was hiding with Aranel. Surely he would not attack them. She thought. But she was wrong.  
  
Apure held out his hand and shot a beam to Legolas. Joyce shot her own beam and stopped it. But Legolas had been discovered.  
  
Stepping back, Legolas grabbed his bow and notched an arrow to it. It would not help much but maybe just enough. He held Aranel behind his leg.  
  
"You got lucky now, Elf. But soon this saiyan will not be there to safe you again." Apure joked.  
  
Joyce's face showed of anger when she spoke the next words. "Leave them alone. You are fighting with me not with them."  
  
Apure held up his hand to Legolas and answered Joyce. "Sometimes one has to make sacrifices for the ones they love. I want to beat you, saiyan-child and I can only do it by causing the one you love pain. See if you can stop this."  
  
He shot a beam faster then Joyce could see. Legolas knew he was going to die. Joyce would not make it in time to stop it. Then something happened, a shield shot up and the beam slowed down enough but it still hit Legolas.  
  
Legolas felt the beam shot in his shoulder. He sank to his knees while his left hand went to his shoulder. He felt the blood oozing out of it and turning his pale blue tunic red.  
  
His vision was blurry but he saw Joyce attacking Apure and killing him, then he lost the battle for consciousness.  
  
When Joyce was sure, she had killed Apure, she made for Legolas. The Elf was lying on his side, his eyes tidely closed. There was blood coming out of his shoulder from where the beam hit him.  
  
Aranel was watching her mother closely. Joyce picked up Aranel and with her other hand she pulled Legolas to her chest and teleported back to the houses of healing.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A couple of hours had gone by and Legolas was awake again. He just had a gash in his shoulder and a vain had been hit causing this much blood. He had not seen Joyce and Aranel since and was beginning to get worried.  
  
He looked up when the door cracked and saw Joyce walking in with Aranel on her arm. Joyce put Aranel down on the end of the bed and the little girl crawled to where Legolas was lying. The Elf smiled and pulled her into his lap before he looked up again at Joyce. The smile died on his lips then.  
  
Joyce was still standing by the door and was looking at him trough unshed tears. "Legolas, I am so sorry for what happened today. I should off know better and should not have taken you to train with me. I will ask Gandalf if he can lock my powers away so that I won't have to use them anymore. You were right and I can understand if you are mad at me. I should off tough and listened to you instead of doing what I was doing. It was wrong of me. I put not only you and Aranel in danger but also the baby. I will change and stop my training and just focus on the children and everything else you want me to do. I will go and find Gandalf at once to ask him if he can......"  
  
She had to stop when Legolas shouted. "No!"  
  
The Elf looked angry and he forced it down a bit before he said in a calm voice. "Come here please and sit down."  
  
Joyce walked over and sat down in the chair next to the bed. The Elf shook his head and petted on the bed next to him.  
  
When she had set down, Legolas looked her in the eyes and said. "Don't do it. Can't you see? I love you for who you are. If you ask Gandalf to lock away your powers, you will still be Joyce but you won't be my Joyce anymore. When I joined with you, I knew that you would always use your powers. I am not mad at you. I should have run instead of staying there to watch the fight, this is not your fault. I should have known better and let you fly and train and everything. You changed and gave up so much for me; maybe I should do the same for you. I am not so hurt. I will be fine. Don't change anymore. I love you for you. All of you. Will you remember it?"  
  
Joyce nodded, tears standing in her eyes from the words he spoke. Legolas smiled and pulled her close for a kiss. When they broke apart the Elf wiped them away with his thumb before he asked. "Who put on the shield?"  
  
"Aranel did." Joyce answered, feeling a bit sick.  
  
Legolas noticed she was turning pale and pulled her further on the bed. He then slide his right hand underneath her shirt and started to rub her stomach to stop the morning sickness.  
  
Joyce smiled at him for a second and relaxed against the soft fabric of the bed, before she noticed Aranel was crawling to her. The little girl tried to catch her father's hand that was moving underneath Joyce's shirt. Joyce laughed when she felt Aranel move her hands over her stomach.  
  
Legolas smiled at the sound of his wife's voice so full of mirth. He then moved his left hand over Aranel's head and the girl looked up and tried to grab his hand.  
  
Joyce laughed and she rolled over to watch Aranel try to grab her father.  
  
The rest of the evening, Legolas continued to play with his daughter and smiled when he saw Joyce looking at them. His mouth formed the words. "I love you." And he smiled when Joyce returned the words.  
  
Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	35. sick

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I need names for the baby and if it is a going to be a boy or a girl. Let's begin.  
  
It was a month later and Joyce was about 1 month pregnant. Aranel was trying to walk on her own now and Joyce usually spent the day trying to teach her that.  
  
This morning was different. When Joyce woke up, she felt as if she was going to get sick and not like a morning sickness but really sick as if she had the flu.  
  
Legolas was already gone and Joyce cursed him this time for that. She sat up and had to sit on the bed for a couple of minutes to fight the urge to lie back down again. She was sweaty and went for a quick shower before getting Aranel out of her bed.  
  
Joyce felt really bad and while picking up Aranel, she placed the little girl on the ground. When Joyce was done with feeding her daughter, she put her on the ground with the words. "Go and play, Nell. Naneth will be here on the couch."  
  
Lying down on the couch, Joyce fell after a couple of minutes Aranel climbing on the couch and against her. Joyce smiled and opened her eyes again.  
  
After a few moments, Aranel moved out of Joyce's arms again and went to play on the ground. Joyce shot up and made a run for the bathroom. She was glad she reached the toilet in time.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
That afternoon, Joyce had become even sicker. She had a fever now and everything she ate or drank came out the same way within an hour. She had decided to go to bed and had taken Aranel with her.  
  
The child noticed something was wrong with her mother and called softly. "Naneth, Naneth."  
  
Opening her eyes, Joyce answered. "What is it, sweetie?"  
  
The child cocked her head just like Legolas did and Joyce smiled before she said. "I am sick, Nell. It happens to me sometimes. Go on and play."  
  
But instead Aranel climbed in the bed and rolled against her mother before falling asleep.  
  
Joyce smiled again and fell asleep too.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Legolas had been busy all day. But he had this feeling like something was wrong and he could not shake it off. After he had finished all his tasks, he went home.  
  
When he got there, he was not greeted by Joyce in the kitchen but Aranel sitting in the living room, from what it seemed waiting for him. She had her teddy bear in the hand and when he walked in, she came waggling to him while saying. "Ada, Ada."  
  
Legolas smiled and picked her up before he sat her on his hip. It was weird normally Joyce would not let her out of sight for long. "Aranel where is your mother?" Legolas asked worried.  
  
Aranel pointed to the bedroom and Legolas walked to it. When he walked in, he saw Joyce lying on the bed. She was still fast asleep. Legolas got even more worried, since normally Joyce did not need any sleep during the day.  
  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, Legolas put Aranel next to him while he tried to wake Joyce.  
  
Joyce awoke with a start and was surprised to find Legolas sitting next to her. The Elf looked worried and when she asked. "Legolas you are home early. I did not expect to see you until this afternoon."  
  
Legolas looked even more worried and answered. "Meleth, it is afternoon. Hold still, I need to do something."  
  
His hand went to her forehead to check if she had a fever. He did not smile anymore when he pulled his hand back. Joyce was sick and not such a little bit.  
  
"How are you feeling? He asked gently.  
  
Joyce laughed and answered. "I feel like hell, if you must know. I feel so bad. I can't keep anything down and my stomach feels so bad. My throat hurts and all I just want to do is sleep."  
  
Legolas looked even more worried and he slid his hand underneath his shirt to check on the baby. He looked at her when he felt Joyce relax to his touch. He then began to move his hand around her stomach and felt Joyce relax even more.  
  
He removed his hand and said. "Jus lie back; I will make you some tea."  
  
Joyce nodded and fell back to sleep.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
When Legolas came back, he was not surprised to find her asleep again. Aranel was sitting on the bed where he left her and was watching him. He felt sorry for Joyce. She hated being sick but everything was alright with the baby.  
  
He put the tea next to the bed and walked into the bathroom to get a cold cloth to fight off the fever. He walked to the door when a knock came and when he opened it he was very surprised to find Gandalf here.  
  
The wizard smiled and walked in. "Hello, my boy. How are you doing?"  
  
Legolas nodded and answered. "I am fine, Gandalf."  
  
"So where are my granddaughter and my great grandchild?"  
  
"Aranel is in the bedroom and so is Joyce. I can get you Aranel but I don't want to wake up Joyce. She is sick."  
  
Gandalf looked up and asked. "She is sick. Like morning sickness or really sick."  
  
"Really sick, Gandalf." Legolas answered while walking into the bedroom again.  
  
Gandalf sat down on the bed and after checking her fever, he said to Legolas. "Get me a cold cloth and some water, my boy. She had lost too much fluid and if she keeps this up, she will get dehydrated. The baby is fine, I trust?"  
  
Legolas walked back in and handed Gandalf the cloth. "Yes, it is fine. I guess Joyce her healing powers are protecting the baby. What do we do now?"  
  
"We will wait until she wakes up. Just let her sleep. It will take about a day before she will get better." Gandalf answered while sitting down in a chair next to Joyce and pulling Aranel on his lap.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A couple of hours later and Legolas were sitting with Joyce when she started to wake up. The Elf smiled and sat down next to her when she opened his eyes. "Hello, Meleth. How are you feeling?"  
  
Joyce groaned and answered. "I have been feeling better, but now it is not that bad. This sucks to be a saiyan. I don't want to get sick ever again."  
  
Legolas laughed and looked up when a booming voice said. "I am sorry, little one, but you have to learn to live with that."  
  
Joyce groaned again and buried her head underneath her pillow while she said muffled. "Hello, Gandalf. I am going to sleep now."  
  
Legolas laughed again and Gandalf joined in.  
  
The rest of the night, they continued to sit with Joyce.  
  
Hope you like it. Please review. 


	36. taking a day off

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the delay but well let's begin.  
  
It had been two weeks since Joyce had gotten sick and she was herself again. They had gotten a letter saying that King Thranduil from Eryn Lasgalen was coming. Legolas had been busy with preparations for his father's arrival.  
  
Joyce was lying in the grass and enjoyed the sun on her face. It was an almost perfect day, it was spring and the sun was shining and there were but a few clouds in the air.  
  
Aranel was walking now. Well walking and then falling into a sitting position again and so on. Joyce smiled and watched her daughter try again. Her face darkened when she thought off the last two weeks.  
  
She had hardly seen Legolas and if they had seen each other, they could not spend time with one another because somebody would need their attention again. Aranel had not been sleeping well because of Legolas being away all the time.  
  
She was glad it was not as bad as before. Catching the energy ball Aranel threw at her, Joyce stood up and while grabbing her daughter, she tickled her.  
  
Aranel laughed at first but then started to cry. "Hush, sweetie, it will be alright. I know you miss your Ada." Joyce hushed the child.  
  
Joyce sat down again and while giving Aranel something to play with, she lied back down in the grass.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Legolas was in his study listening to his advisers telling him that he should do things differently. He was bored stiff and while looking out the window, he noticed it was still early and it was going to be a beautiful day.  
  
It was too go to stay inside and listening to reports being given to him. Standing up he said. "As interesting as that did, I have to ask you all to leave now. And no, this is not a question but an order. I will take the rest of the day off or maybe even the week, I am not sure yet. You will only come to me with good news or with news that the earth is falling apart. You understand?"  
  
Everybody nodded and left the room. Legolas smiled to himself before he ran towards home to change his clothes.  
  
After a little while he was done. He wore a silver tunic and grey leggings with boots. His blond hair was loose except for the braids he wore by his ears.  
  
Putting some food in a pack, he moved towards the lake where Joyce would be.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Joyce looked up when Aranel had yelled something and ran to somebody she could not see. Jumping up, she held her guard up just in case.  
  
It fell immediately when she recognised Legolas who had hugged his daughter. "Legolas!" She called.  
  
The Elf looked up and she saw the happiness on his face before she ran into his arms. He closed them around her in a split second and he breathed in her scent.  
  
"I missed you." He said his voice muffled in her hair.  
  
"I miss you too, Greenleaf." Joyce answered him.  
  
Legolas smiled and pulled back. He shifted his daughter's weight in his arms. Aranel had her arms tightly around his neck and refused to move.  
  
Legolas looked at her for a moment before he said. "Little one, I will put you down now, alright?"  
  
Aranel shook her head and said. "Ada." And tightened her grip.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes and said. "She is acting as if she has not seen me for ages."  
  
Joyce walked away and answered. "In a child's life, two weeks is for ages."  
  
Legolas caught his wife's look and signed before he said to his daughter. "If you will let go of me, I will play with you."  
  
Soon he was freed from his daughter. Joyce laughed at him.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Joyce was almost asleep when a hand crept up her leg and settle on her waist. She opened her eyes and turned around, to find herself staring in her husband's eyes.  
  
He smiled and while leaning over her, he kissed her tenderly. When they broke apart, Legolas rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned his shirt some.  
  
Joyce smiled when she saw his muscular chest. Looking up, she met his eyes again and saw that the Elf smiled.  
  
"I love you, my beautiful wife." Legolas said before brushing his lips briefly with hers.  
  
Joyce smiled and said. "I love you too, my Greenleaf."  
  
She wanted to kiss him when their daughter bounced on her father. Legolas grabbed hold off her and while smiled at his wife.  
  
He then rolled onto his back and tickled Aranel. The child laughed very hard and Joyce smiled when Legolas played with her.  
  
After a little while Legolas was watching Joyce and he grinned when a plan formed in his mind. He then whispered something in Aranel's ear and the child laughed at him.  
  
Joyce was half asleep when she felt Aranel shaking her and calling. "Nana, Nana!"  
  
Joyce opened her eyes and asked. "What is it, baby?"  
  
"Baby?" The child asked. Joyce looked at Legolas, but his face was unreadable and she knew she had to do it alone.  
  
Aranel was watching her mother to see the reaction and Joyce nodded at her. She had a slight idea what Aranel was doing and if she was correctly Legolas had something to do with it.  
  
She soon felt her daughter's hands on her stomach. Legolas had showed her how to feel the baby and now she was exited about getting a sibling.  
  
Aranel soon had found the tiny bump and after two minutes smiled and went to play with her teddy bear.  
  
Legolas was confused by his daughter's sudden change and moved to Joyce to see for him. Joyce caught his hand and she shook her head.  
  
"What do you mean with no, Meleth?" Legolas asked.  
  
Joyce smiled and said. "I would rather not do this in front of so many people. If you know what I mean."  
  
Legolas nodded and while biting into an apple, he watched his little girl play. He sensed Joyce's eyes on him and while looking at her, he said. "I have taken the day off. Don't worry. We can spend all the time in the world here."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
That evening Legolas together with Joyce had made dinner. Aranel had for once not threw it around the room but decided to eat it, which was a relieve to Joyce and Legolas that they could finally have a meal in peace.  
  
After that Legolas had tried to bathe Aranel but when they came out of the bathroom, Legolas was very wet and did not look very happy but he said with a smile. "I did manage to bathe her."  
  
With his free hand he indicated to the small Elfling clenching to his hand. She looked very sleepy. Joyce picked her up and the child was asleep within minutes.  
  
After putting Aranel to bed, she walked back to the living room. Legolas had changed into something dry and handed her a glass of wine. Joyce shook her head and said. "Not right now. I don't know if it will affect the baby."  
  
Legolas nodded and downed his glass of wine before he stood up and walked towards the bedroom and grabbed Joyce's hand in the process.  
  
When they had made it to the bedroom, Legolas pushed her down on the bed. Lying down next to her, he then felt Joyce coming closer and leaned into her kiss.  
  
When they broke apart, Legolas moved from the bed to change out of his clothes. When he had his back turned to her, Joyce sneaked his arms around his chest.  
  
She smiled when she heard Legolas's sharp intake of breath. Letting go of him, she undid her gown and pulled out one of his shirts to sleep in.  
  
She heard Legolas mutter behind her. "There it is. I was afraid I lost it."  
  
When she was done, she sat down on the bed cross legged and said. "Come here. I know you are confused by this afternoon and now I will show you."  
  
She instructed Legolas to lean back against the pillows and sat in between his legs. She took both his hands and placed them on her larger stomach then normal.  
  
Legolas moved his hands around and then said. "Everything seems fine, what did you wish to show me?"  
  
Joyce smiled and said. "What do you feel? And focus."  
  
After a few moments Legolas's eyes snapped open and he looked at her. "But how can this be?"  
  
Joyce smiled and answered him. "What you sensed is correctly. I think we are going to have twins."  
  
The Elf laughed before he pulled her into a kiss and said. "Twins, which is why she is acting so strange. She knew, just like you. This is great."  
  
Joyce laughed at his excitement. And leaned back against him before she relaxed.  
  
What do you think? Review please. 


	37. Thranduil

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I need ideas please. Let's begin.  
  
Joyce felt warm and fuzzy; she was between waking up and sleeping. Legolas watched his wife with an amused look on his face. He could tell she was not fully awake yet, so he called for her again. "Joyce, I think it is time to get up. My father will be arriving today."  
  
Joyce opened her eyes and answered. "I don't want to get up. I want to sleep on for once. And you will not move either, this feels nice."  
  
Legolas grinned and tried to remove her arm from his chest. But Joyce would not move. Signing Legolas leaned down and kissed her.  
  
Leaning into the kiss, Joyce moved her arm from him so he could get up. Legolas broke the kiss and smiled and went to get a shower.  
  
Joyce got up too and waited until he had finished his shower. When Legolas got out, Joyce took a quick one and she was done within 10 minutes.  
  
Legolas was not even dressed yet and while Joyce stood before the closet, she asked him. "Legolas, can I borrow one of your tunics today? My clothes don't seem to fit so nicely anymore."  
  
Legolas looked up from getting his boots on and said. "What do you mean?"  
  
Joyce turned around and said. "My stomach is too large. I am 4 moths pregnant now and my shirts are too small. And it takes days to make new ones. And I don't want to wear a gown."  
  
Legolas got up and smiled before he said. "Take a breath. Yes, you can borrow one of my tunics. I am sure your stomach is not that big, Meleth."  
  
Joyce rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand before she said. "Yeah, right, maybe in another world. Just feel for yourself."  
  
Legolas nodded when he removed his hand and grabbed one of his silver tunics with the long sleeves. Handing it too her, he said. "Fine, here you go. I know you loved to sleep in this one, so you can wear it now like this."  
  
Joyce smiled and while giving him a quick kiss, she changed into her clothes.  
  
In the mean time Legolas went to the living room and had taken Aranel out of her bed.  
  
Aranel was capable off walking around the house just holding onto the furniture.  
  
Legolas sat her down on the couch and went to make some toast. He was surprised when he felt her hands on his leg. Looking down he smiled at her when she looked up and said. "Ada, up."  
  
Picking her up, he sat her on his hip and turned around when he heard the voice of his wife behind him. "You cannot make breakfast with one hand, Meleth. I though by now, you would know that."  
  
Legolas's jaw dropped when he saw her standing there. She had chosen to wear a light blue legging and white boots. The tunic she wore was tight around her stomach. Her hair was tight back in a thick braid and her blue eyes sparkled with mirth. She looked like she glowed.  
  
"Nana." Aranel squealed and held out her arms to her. Joyce took her daughter from Legolas and said. "Did you sleep well, my little one?"  
  
Aranel hugged her and then said. "Down, Nana."  
  
Joyce put Aranel back on the ground and while walking over to her husband, she asked. "What are you staring at, Meleth?"  
  
Legolas closed his mouth and he said. "You are beautiful. You look just like an angel. But the best thing is that you are mine angel."  
  
Joyce blushed at the comment from Legolas and the Elf's eyes danced with joy before he walked over and kissed her tenderly, he placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed it, feeling his children move against it.  
  
Joyce broke the kiss when she smelled something burn. Looking behind Legolas, she saw that the toast had been turned into piles of ash.  
  
"Legolas, I think I will be making eggs now, seeing as the toast had been turned into dust." Joyce said to him.  
  
Legolas turned around and brought his hand to his head before he cried. "I forgot all about the toast. Yes, sweetling, eggs sounds good."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
After they had eaten, they walked outside to wait for the arrival of Lord Thranduil. Legolas had picked up Aranel and his hand was resting on Joyce's back. He smiled proudly at her.  
  
Joyce was enjoying the sunlight on her face. She looked back to Legolas again when she noticed he had stopped. He smiled and said. "My father is here."  
  
Joyce nodded and took Aranel from him while following him to the palace.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Soon they saw Thranduil with the Elves of Eryn Lasgalen riding into the village. Legolas greeted his father when he was up on the steps. They first bowed for each other before Thranduil hugged his only son.  
  
"Legolas, I am glad to see you, my son. You look great." Thranduil said while releasing him.  
  
"I am glad to see you too, Adar. I hope you had a safe journey." Legolas answered while Thranduil moved to great Joyce.  
  
Joyce bowed before the King but was stopped by him. He then said. "No, My Lady. It is I who should bow for you, since you brought my son such happiness."  
  
Joyce smiled at the compliment from Thranduil before the king looked at the child on her arm.  
  
"Who is this little one?" He asked. It was the first time he saw his granddaughter since he could not make it too the birth.  
  
"This is our daughter, Adar. This is Lady Aranel of Ithilien, daughter of Legolas Greenleaf and Joyce Greenleaf." Legolas answered while sneaking an arm around his wife's waist.  
  
Thranduil smiled when Joyce handed him the child. Aranel was a bit shy at first but when Joyce had told her this was her grandfather she hugged him. Legolas beamed with joy.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
After they had showed Thranduil around, they had sat down in the study of Legolas.  
  
Thranduil had put Aranel on the ground when she had asked it and now the child had crawled to Legolas who picked her up and sat her on his lap without question.  
  
"I see I have missed a lot." Thranduil said while enjoying a glass of wine.  
  
"It is never too late to get to know one another." Joyce answered him.  
  
Thranduil smiled at her and then asked. "Unless I am mistaken you are with child again."  
  
Legolas looked up and answered for her. "Not just one child, Adar but two. Isn't it amazing?"  
  
Thranduil smiled only more when he saw how exited his son was. "Yes, Legolas, it is amazing. Congratulations."  
  
Joyce nodded her thanks and then said to Legolas. "Meleth, I think you need to lean back since Aranel is almost asleep."  
  
Looking down Legolas did as she asked. He then closed his arms around his sleeping child and smiled at his father. "She only sleeps during the day when she is very tired; otherwise she does not need any sleep."  
  
Thranduil nodded and winked at Joyce before he sipped his wine again.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The day went by fast and without anything special apart from Joyce seeing a healer and telling that everything was alright.  
  
That evening Legolas smiled when Joyce lied down next to him. The Elf rolled over and ran his hand over her stomach. He felt Joyce relax and was not surprised when he looked up to see that she was asleep.  
  
He then relaxed against her and fell asleep too.  
  
Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	38. father

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I need names for the children and what sex they should become. Let's begin.  
  
Legolas awoke later that night when he heard Aranel scream. Getting up, he rushed to her room. When he got there, he saw his daughter sitting up in bed with fear on her face.  
  
Taking her out of her crib, he asked her what was wrong. When the child hugged him tightly, he softly stroked her to calm her down.  
  
After a few minutes he asked. "Do you want to go back to bed?"  
  
Aranel shook her head and the fear came back on her face. "No, Ada, no. Scary."  
  
"What is scary, Pen Mir?"  
  
"Monsters." His daughter answered.  
  
Legolas nodded and then said. "Do you want to sleep with us tonight? Or go for a walk?"  
  
"Walk, Ada." Aranel answered her father.  
  
Legolas smiled and while shifting her weight in his arms he carried her downstairs.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Thranduil was walking underneath the trees. He could not find sleep right now. He was thinking about his wife and when they just got married. He missed her very much. When she first got the sea longing he hoped she would stay for his sake or for that of their young son, but it was not enough, she could not stay and left before Legolas was 100th years old.  
  
It was a big blow for them both. Thranduil had tried his best to raise his son but it was only natural that the child missed his mother. He only hoped Joyce could keep Legolas from the sea.  
  
Thranduil was thinking about leaving too. Now that his son had grown up and proved to be a good leader, he had nothing left to stay for. He would finally be reunited with his beloved wife. His Elves were leaving daily now and within the next 30 years there would be no more Elves in Eryn Lasgalen and then he would be truly alone.  
  
He looked up when he heard somebody coming. He smiled when he saw Legolas coming closer with his daughter on his arm.  
  
"Good morning, my son. I see that you are up early." Thranduil greeted his son.  
  
Legolas smiled back in return and said. "Yes, she had a nightmare and did not want to go back to bed so I decided to go for a walk with her. I did not want to wake Joyce. It has been a long time since she could sleep on. "  
  
"How is she doing?" Thranduil asked.  
  
Legolas shrugged and answered. "She is doing better but the memories never truly stop. She is doing her best to keep it from me but I guess she sometimes does not such a good job."  
  
Thranduil nodded and then asked the question he really wanted to ask his son. "And you?'  
  
Legolas looked up again and answered. "I am not leaving; Adar if that is what you mean. The sea longing is not that bad when you are used to it. It still managed to catch me off guard sometimes."  
  
"What would you say if I was leaving these shores?" Thranduil asked softly.  
  
"I would be sad but would not stop you. Somebody said that sometimes it is the best to let go when you love somebody. I want you to be happy, father." Legolas answered his father.  
  
Thranduil nodded and then took his granddaughter from Legolas. "And how do you like the fatherhood?"  
  
Legolas smiled and said. "It is tiring sometimes but when you see your child smile, it is the best thing in the world. I just don't know if I am doing it right."  
  
Thranduil put his hand on Legolas's shoulder before he said. "Nobody does, my son. There are no guidelines. Just follow your heart and rely on your instincts then it will be alright. I am still worried then I did not spend enough time with you when you were little."  
  
"You were the best father anybody could wish for. You were there for me when I needed you and that is what matters." Legolas answered the question.  
  
Thranduil smiled and winced when Aranel pulled his hair before he said. "How does Joyce take the news that Mithrandir is leaving?"  
  
Legolas smiled and said. "She knew for a long time, she has come to term with it a long time ago. She is just hoping that he will not leave until the birth."  
  
"Little one, would you mind letting go of my hair?" Thranduil said to Aranel.  
  
The child just laughed and hugged him. Thranduil hugged him back and was surprised when she did not let go. Legolas walked behind his father and smiled before he said. "She has fallen asleep."  
  
Thranduil smiled and shifted her weight some before he said. "I take it you will be going back to bed now since Aranel is asleep."  
  
"I don't mind talking and she does not mind sleeping with you, so I don't see why I should go back?" Legolas answered his father.  
  
Legolas lead his father to his study were they drunk a glass of wine and continued to talk.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
When Joyce woke up, she was surprised that Legolas was gone. After checking the house, she walked outside in search of her husband and her child.  
  
When she came to Legolas study there was a sight that brought a smile to her face. Thranduil, Legolas and Aranel were all asleep on the couch. Aranel was sleeping against Thranduil as was Legolas and the Elven-Lord has both arms wrapped around his child and his grandchild.  
  
Taking out a blanket, Joyce dropped it over the tree of them before she walked out of the room to let them sleep.  
  
Walking outside, she enjoyed the peace of the night. She always preferred the night to the day. It was more quit and peaceful then. The world was still and would not wake up for quite some time.  
  
She thought about the news they had received a couple of days ago. Gandalf and Frodo with Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn were leaving for Valinor. She would miss Gandalf but she had seen it coming. She just hoped that Frodo would find the peace he wanted.  
  
She nearly jumped when two hands touched her shoulder. When she turned around, she looked straight into the blue eyes of Thranduil.  
  
He smiled at her and said. "I am sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean too."  
  
"It is alright, I though I was all alone, I should of heard you coming." Joyce answered.  
  
The Elven-Lord extended his hand to her and asked. "Care to go for a walk? I have slept enough for now."  
  
Joyce smiled and took his hand before she said. "I would love too, my Lord."  
  
Thranduil shrugged and said. "Don't call me that, Joyce. You know better. How are you doing?"  
  
"I am fine, apart from the usual pregnancy discomforts but that is all. I was just thinking about the fact that Gandalf is leaving."  
  
Thranduil looked at her and asked. "You will miss him, won't you?"  
  
Joyce nodded and answered. "Yes, he is the last family I got left. Apart from Legolas and Aranel but this is different."  
  
"How is this different then?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"He is the only one who can answer my questions about my father and my mother." Joyce answered more quietly.  
  
"I see. I know it might not seem like a lot I can offer but if there is anything I can do just let me know. I am still your father in law." Thranduil said.  
  
Joyce smiled at him and said. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me, Thranduil."  
  
"You are welcome, little one." Thranduil answered while continued to walk on.  
  
Joyce smiled but stopped when she felt the baby's move. Thranduil looked at her worried when she stopped all of a sudden and asked. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Joyce smiled again and said. "No, everything is fine. The baby's moved."  
  
Thranduil smiled at her and nodded his head. He was startled when Joyce asked him the next question. "You want to feel the children?"  
  
Thranduil looked at her before he said. "Only if that is alright with you."  
  
Joyce smiled and said. "It is fine with me, else I would not ask."  
  
Thranduil walked over and was careful that Joyce was guiding him.  
  
He smiled when he felt his grandchildren move against his hand. "Hannon Le, Joyce." He softly said.  
  
Joyce only smiled.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
After they had gotten back, Legolas had awoken and he walked up to his wife to give her a good morning kiss.  
  
He smiled at his father and then hugged Joyce. Thranduil excused himself and he walked away to his room to freshen up.  
  
Legolas kissed Joyce again and then rubbed her belly. Joyce smiled at him and then took his hand to go for a shower. She had also picked up Aranel.  
  
The rest of the day was spent in nice company.  
  
Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	39. goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I need ideas for this fic and my other one. So send me an email when you have an idea for the fanfics. Let's begin.  
  
Tree horses were riding towards the Grey Havens. Two horses were carrying Elves and one a Human girl.  
  
The two Elves were the Lords of Rivendell and Lothlorien, namely Elledan and Elrohir. The girl was the princess of Eryn Lasgalen and Lady of Ithilien Joyce Greenleaf.  
  
They were going to say goodbye to the people they loved. Today Elrond, Gandalf, Galadriel, Celeborn, Bilbo and Frodo would sail to the undying Lands.  
  
"Joyce, are you sure that you are alright? I mean in your condition." Elrohir gently asked the girl.  
  
Joyce smiled at him and answered. "I will tell you when I need something but right now I am fine. We just stopped. Let's ride on else we will be too late."  
  
Elrohir nodded and kicked his horse in the flanks to let her go faster.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A couple of hours had gone by and they had just arrived in the Grey Havens. They were too early since Gandalf and the Hobbits had not arrived yet.  
  
Getting off her horse, Joyce was swept in a hug by Elrond. He was glad to see her one last time before they would be separated for a life-time.  
  
Hugging the Elf back, Joyce relaxed. She had been afraid that they would be not be alright with her being here.  
  
When Elrond let go of her, Galadriel smiled at her and said. "Hello there, little one. Don't worry, we are glad to have you here today with us. You have ridden very fast. I hope it did not make you feel uncomfortable. How are you anyway?"  
  
Joyce smiled and while petting her horse, she answered. "I am fine, as are the baby's. I took plenty of rest before we started riding. I am fine now."  
  
"Didn't Legolas come with you?" She then asked.  
  
Joyce shook her head and said. "No, somebody had to stay with Aranel. He was afraid that the sea-longing might get the better of him so he stayed home. He wishes you a safe journey and that you give his love to his mother and that he will not be long in coming."  
  
Galadriel nodded and looked up when her husband came into view. Joyce greeted him by bowing before him but was once again stopped when he held up his hand after he had greeted his grandsons.  
  
"Don't bow, Lady Joyce. You are with child and besides you don't need to bow for me. I thought by now that you would know that."  
  
Joyce nodded and smiled before she answered. "I am sorry, you are right. I just keep forgetting things. I have been raised to bow before people who are older then me."  
  
Joyce then realised her mistake and put her hand over her mouth before she said. "I am truly sorry, I hope I did not insulted you."  
  
Galadriel and Elrond laughed and Celeborn held up his hand before he said. "Peace, little one. You did not insulted me. In your eyes I must be very old. You have been raised well."  
  
Besides him, Elrond was beaming with pride. When he saw Joyce looked, he winked at her.  
  
Joyce smiled in return and then felt two hands on her shoulder. When she looked to the left and the right, she saw Elledan and Elrohir standing next to her.  
  
"Don't worry, Adar. We will take care of her." Elledan said.  
  
Joyce shoved them playfully before she said. "If you want me to go crazy then you should do that but else just leave me alone will you?"  
  
"Come and look at the ship, Joyce. I hope it will be to your liking.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
After they had done that, Elrond said. "Gandalf has arrive with the Hobbits."  
  
Joyce nodded and took a step back to await the Hobbits and Gandalf who came into view.  
  
The Hobbits looked surprised when they saw Joyce. Joyce exchanged a look with Frodo and the Hobbit understood why she was here.  
  
Merry and Pippin hugged her and said. "Are you here to say goodbye to the Elves too?"  
  
Joyce nodded and said. "Yes, I am."  
  
Gandalf walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. He then whispered in her ear. "Goodbye, sweetling. I am sorry I could not spent to much time with you. The only thing I can say to you is, stay true to your heart and you will find you way to your true home. We will see each other again no matter by what road. Realise that I will always be with you. Be strong, little one."  
  
Joyce nodded, the tears standing in her eyes.  
  
"The power of the tree rings has ended. The time has come for the dominion of Men." Galadriel said to the Hobbits.  
  
"I Aear can ven na mar." ( The sea calls us home.") Elrond said while looking over them all.  
  
"I think I am quite ready for another adventure." Bilbo said before walking onto the ship with Elrond. Joyce said goodbye in her mind to him and heard him said the same thing back.  
  
Before the others follow, they all smile at Frodo and Joyce.  
  
Gandalf hugged Joyce one last time and while kissing her on the top of her head, he walked to the ship but stopped before the Hobbits.  
  
"Farwell, my brave Hobbits. My work here is now finished. Here at last on the shores of the sea... comes an end to our Fellowship. I will not say, do not weep, for not all tears are evil."  
  
Frodo looked at Joyce for a moment and she heard him say in her mind.  
  
**"Goodbye, Joyce. Thank you for everything. I guess we will see each other again. I hope that Legolas makes you happy and good luck with your children."**  
  
Joyce nodded and said back. "**I hope you find the peace you deserve, Frodo Baggins."  
**  
Gandalf stopped at the ship and said. "It is time, Frodo."  
  
Joyce dropped her head when she heard Sam cry for Frodo to stay. When she looked up Frodo handed Sam the red book. After that Frodo walked with Gandalf to the ship.  
  
Joyce stood next to the Hobbits when the ship set sail. She hugged Sam and whispered meaningless words of comfort to him.  
  
When they ship had disapeard Joyce felt two hands on her shoulder. Turning around, she looked into the blue eyes off her husband.  
  
Legolas saw the grief in her eyes when he turned her around. She had not notice that it had been hours since the ship had set sail.  
  
Pressing her against him, he felt her sob into his shoulder. Pressing a kiss into her hair, he began to hum an old tune.  
  
When she had stopped crying, he took her by the hand and while mounting the horse behind her, he pressed her against him and together they rode back to Ithilien and to their home.  
  
Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	40. daughter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.

Note: Sorry for the delay. I need ideas badly. Please send them. Let's begin.

Joyce moaned softly before she was shook again. Legolas had tried to wake her up many times now. He smiled when he heard her moan, she was the most powerful creature on the planet and yet she could not stand it to be woken this early. Yet he had to do it since she would need to get up if they wanted to make it home in time.

They had spent two weeks riding from the Grey Havens to Ithilien were their house was.

"Joyce, Meleth, it is time for you to wake up.' Legolas softly whispered in her ear.

"It is too early. Can't you let me sleep?" His wife asked him.

Legolas grinned and pulled her up before putting his arm around her waist to keep her from falling, since she was only half awake. He then kissed her on the mouth and was not surprised that Joyce answered him within a couple of minutes.

When they broke apart, Joyce said. "Fine, I am awake. Now can we go. I want to get home."

Legolas nodded and helped her up the horse before climbing up behind her. His arms supported her and he smiled when she leaned back against him. He touched her belly for a moment before nudding the horse into a slow pace.

That evening Legolas smiled when he saw the village finaly came into view. Getting off the horse, he swept his daughter into a hug when she came running at him.

Joyce got off the horse too and got a hug too from Aranel. The child squeeled in delight and said. "Where did Grandpa Gandalf go, Ada?"

"We will take you someday there, okay, Pen Mir." Legolas answered her.

Aranel nodded and then laided her head against her mother's shoulder. Legolas noticed the pale look on his lover's face and took Aranel from her.

"Doesn't Naneth want me anymore, Ada?" She whispered in his ear.

Legolas looked at her worried but was relieved when Joyce answered. "Of course I do. I am just a little bit tired right now, sweety. I have to rest for 3 Elves now and it is just a little bit too much. You are not so light anymore."

Legolas nodded at her and while crawling his daughter in his arms, he whispered in her ear. "You naneth is getting fat, that is why she is so tired. Once you have your brother's or sister's she will be fine."

"I heard that, Legolas." Joyce answered the Elf.

Legolas smiled and quickly kissed her on the mouth before moving inside where they sat down to play with their daughter.

Sorry it is so short but I need ideas and fast. Please post them.


	41. daughter and son

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.

Note: I need names for the children and right now, please. Thanks for all the reviews and support by the way. Let's begin.

"Legolas, I will kill you for this." Joyce screamed while another contraction swept through her.

Legolas stood a few good feet from his wife since she was in labor right now and he did not want to be ending up that his children were fatherless.

When the contraction subsided Joyce's face calmed again. Legolas walked over to her when she gestured for him to come closer, yet he was still very careful.

"Promise me, Meleth, that after this, we are not going to have any more children. I cannot do this anymore." Joyce said in a weary voice from being in labor for 14 straight hours.

Legolas bent down next to her and while smiling at her, he said. "I promise, you are doing a great job, keep it up, Love."

Joyce nodded absentmenlynd Legolas kissed her swiftly on the lips before resuming his poison again next to her.

Legolas was getting worried. It had been a day since Joyce had gone into labor and right now she was 5 cm further then she had been at first but still it was wearing her out. She had hardly spoken in the last few hours and drank thirsty when somebody offered her some water.

A knock on the door interrupted his chain of thought and Legolas went to see who would come so late in the night.

When he opened the door, he was too surprise to utter a word.

"I though let me see what I can do for her." The gently voice of Aragorn said before the man walked passed the stunned Elf and allowed himself in.

Legolas closed the door behind him and sat down on the feet end of the bed before looked at the man and asked. "What do you recon?"

Aragorn looked up from the sleeping form of Joyce and said. "I think you will need my help. She is worn out and far too pale for my liking but she will make it through as will the babes, if that is what you are concerned about."

Legolas allowed himself a smile before he said. "No, don't wake her up, she needs the rest."

Aragorn shook his head and said. "She has to do this. I suggest you stay with her while I worry about the babies, alright, mellon-nin. I know you are worried about her but you must understand if you want her to get her rest, she needs to get the children out of her, so to speak."

Legolas nodded and sat down next to the still sleepy but half awake Joyce.

The girl smiled when she saw Aragorn but asked him then. "Will you please get the children out of me, I am so tired. I will do as you say, please, Aragorn?"

The man nodded and said to her. "Of course, I will little one. All you need to do is push when I say so, alright."

Joyce nodded and readied herself for the contraction that was coming. Legolas gripped her hand tightly in his and kissed the top of her head.

Aragorn handed the elf some tea to give to his wife and said. "It won't be long, I promise. Just relax a bit. I promise you, you will have your children in an hour.

Legolas felt as if his hand was going to break. So tight was Joyce grip on him. He did not dare to let go of her hand, else he had to face the wrath of his wife.

"Joyce, push, come on, we are almost there." Aragorn said to the exhausted girl.

Joyce tried to nod and felt Legolas wipe the sweat of her brow once more. He had been a great support to her in the last day and a half.

She tried to do as Aragorn told her, but she was just so tired and simply did not have the energy to do it anymore. She tried to fight off the darkness but it was easier to give into it.

The voice of Aragorn was getting quieter and she could feel herself falling when the cry of a baby was heard.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Legolas looked back at his wife after he had cast a look on the baby's face before it got pulled in a blanket.

Joyce was deadly pale and her eyes were closed. He somehow knew that she had given in but he would not let her go and cast his though on her and the bond they shared.

He felt very tired and worn out, as if he had just ran all the way to Gondor but he smiled when Joyce opened her eyes again and the color returned to her cheeks.

Joyce smiled at him for a second before following Aragorn's words into guiding the new child into this world.

She allowed herself to fall into her husband's arms when the cry of the second baby was heard.

She softly heard Aragorn say something to her that she knew was a compliment and she smiled.

"The first one is a girl. It will take a couple of minutes for the second one to be brought in." Aragorn said.

Legolas smiled at her, happy but yet disappointed that he did not have a son.

Joyce looked at the tiny baby in her arms. She had dark hair just like her and again she was Elvish yet more of a saiyan then the other two and Joyce knew that this was the one that had to follow her has the new protector.

Aragorn handed Legolas the second child and the Elf gasped for breath. Joyce smiled and knew that he had gotten what he had wished for, a son.

The Elf kissed her on the lips before he said with tears in his eyes. "Thank you so much, my love. You have no idea how happy you just made me."

Joyce smiled and looked down at the two children.

Now only one thing remained what they were going to call them.

That is it for now. Please send me names for the babies. And review.


	42. names

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.

Note: Thanks for the reviews. I need ideas and fast please. I am gonna wrap this story up but well let's begin.

Legolas looked down at the child in his arms. A son, his son. This is what he always wanted but still there was something bugging him. Then he remembered. His son did not have a name yet and neither did his daughter.

He looked at Joyce and his smile fainted. He noticed that she looked quite a lot like Joyce while Aranel and his unnamed son looked a lot like him.

Joyce noticed his look and said. "Hold her, Greenleaf. I want to have a look at my son."

Legolas smiled again and nodded before he asked. "What do you want to call them?"

"I think for the girl Alantariel would be a good name for her. And you can name your son."

Legolas looked at her while she took his son from him. "Are you sure?"

Joyce nodded her head and after a minute Legolas said. "I will name him Daug. It means warrior."

Joyce nodded again and while Legolas continued to talk she fell asleep.

Legolas was walking through the hallway and swiftly went into Aranel's room. The girl was awake and was trying to get out of bed. Legolas thanked the valar that she could not fly yet.

"Ada, Ada, out, out!" She squeeled when he walked into the room.

Legolas smiled and noticed that he loved her just as much as his other children. He picked her up and said. "Well Nell, you have two new siblings. One little sister and one little brother."

Aranel smiled at him and Legolas felt for the first time the tears fall from his eyes. Yet these were not tears of sorrow but of happiness. This was what he had always dreamed off his own family one day. And that day had finaly come.

Joyce did not care if he was a warrior or a prince all he had to do now was be a husband and love them and be a father for his children. He would do the best he could.

When Legolas walked back into the room, Joyce was still asleep. He smiled and placed Aranel on the bed besides his wife. Softly he told his daughter not to wake her up.

When he took his children out of the crib, he was again reminded of Alantariel's strange look. She looked like Joyce, she looked like a saiyan. Yet her ears were pointy and there were streaks of blond in her black hair.

His son was the spite image of Legolas.

When he picked up his daughter again, he asked out loud. "Will you be the one to follow your mother as the protector?"

"Yes, Legolas, I am afraid she will." The voice of his wife answered him.

The Elf looked up and answered. "Then we know who will be the next one."

Joyce nodded and leaned in to kiss him. Answering the kiss, Legolas smiled again.

Nobody could take this feeling of intense happiness away from him. And that was what he would always remember.

This is it for now. Just a few more chapter and then this story will be coming to an end. Hope you liked it.


	43. sea longing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Note: I need ideas, so please send them to me it does not matter if it is on this story or on my other one.

It had been two months since the children had been born and Joyce was very busy with them. They had journeyed to Gondor to visit Arwen and Aragorn. . Daug was not such an easy child. He was crying a lot and Joyce was tired of getting out of bed all the time to feed him.

She and Legolas had major fight about everything because the both of them were very tired and they did not have the energy to try and talk to each other.

They mostly made up within an hour after they had gotten mad at each other.

Today was not any different.

"Joyce, I think Aranel wants you." Legolas said after picking his crying daughter up.

Joyce looked up and answered weary. "Fine, Meleth, but you have to take Daug because I cannot hold them both."

Legolas nodded and took his son from her. He walked into the other room when a cry from Alantariel was heard.

He came walking back in with both the children in his arms. Joyce stood up when there was a knock on the door and she walked back in smiling.

Walking after her where Elledan and Elrohir. The twins smiled at the Elven Prince and said. "We will take the children so that you can have some peace and do something for yourself if your want to."

Legolas felt gratitude to his old friends and he smiled before he handed them his children and he said. : Thank you so much. You have got no idea how much I want to get some rest."

The twins only smiled and Joyce slid her arms around her husband before she said. "You can leave Nell here. She won't disturb us and I believe she could use some rest too."

When the two Elves had left, Legolas closed the door and looked at his wife playing with his first-born. The last couple of weeks had been so busy that he felt as if he had lived another 1000 years.

He smiled and walked over to Joyce. They hardly had time for each other or else they were shouting at each other. Something he did not wish that would happen ever again.

Joyce looked up at him when she heard him approach and stood up before she pulled him into a kiss. After that she pressed herself into his strong arms and said in a low voice. "I am sorry for fighting so much with you, Meleth. It is not your fault that I am so tired. Please promise me that next time I am like this that you will just ignore me."

Legolas closed his arms around her and signed in her hair before he said. "I will, Joyce. I will. I am sorry too. All I wanted was to spend some time with you and now look everything we are together we are fighting like crazy. That is not right. Let's just forget it."

Joyce smiled and claimed his lips again.

Legolas let his tongue slide into his mouth before Aranel interrupted them.

Joyce broke the kiss and picked her daughter up before putting her into bed.

Legolas smiled when his wife left the room and looked out the window towards the sea.

He felt it all of a sudden. The song of the sea was so strong that he could feel himself drowning in it. He could hear the call of his people and felt the waves crash into his very being.

He walked out of the room as if in a trance.

Joyce looked at Legolas walking by Aranel's room and was surprised when the Elf did not respond.

She shrugged and continued to read Aranel a story.

It had been hours since Legolas had left and Joyce was becoming nervous. She wondered where he was but her chain of thought was interrupted when Aragorn, Gimli and Elledan brought in a struggling Legolas.

She moved when the three tied Legolas in a chair.

"What are you doing?" She demanded. "Let him go."

Aragorn stood up and after flinging his hair out of his eyes, he said. "I am sorry, Joyce, but we don't want you to get hurt."

Joyce looked at him with a questioned look on her face.

"He was building a ship from a torn down house and when we asked what he was doing, he did not respond only said that he had to sail to Valinor. When we turned around and came back, he was trying to swim to the sea, I guess. He is a danger to anybody right now." Gimli added.

"Leave me alone with him" Joyce said while shoving the three stunned friend out of their room and locking the door.

Legolas looked up when she sat down before him and untied him. He had a desire in his eyes for her now that the sea had been denied to him.

Joyce signed and then leaned in to the hard kiss he was giving her. She had no choice but to giver she to him and that is what she did.

"Joyce, what is wrong, meleth? Did I hurt you?" Legolas asked when he had woken up to find his wife crying next to him.

Joyce shook her head and chewed on her bruised lip. Everything hurted her. Legolas had been very rough with her but she knew it had been worth it. Her Legolas was back.

Legolas took in her appearance. He had no memory of what had happened and was surprised when he leaned out to touch her that Joyce shrank away from him.

"Joyce, what happened to you? Did you go raped? Who did this to you?" He wanted to know.

Joyce shook her head and said. "I gave myself to somebody."

"What!! To whom did you gave yourself too?" Legolas said while getting angry.

"I gave myself to you, Legolas. You did this." Joyce answered while tears were streaming down her face.

Legolas felt the shock deep within himself before he pulled her against him. How could he do this?

He felt Joyce cry into his shoulder and kissed her on the top of her head before his own tears started to fall in time with hers.

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	44. death

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like my story. Please give me some ideas. Lets begin**.

"Gone? No, she can't be gone! You lie!" Legolas shouted to Elledan. The Half-Elf looked utterly lost.

"Legolas, I am sorry, but she is. She sacrificed her own life to protect the planet. I am so sorry, Mellon-Nin." Elledan tried to reason with the Elven Prince.

Legolas shook his head; hardly believing in his heart what he knew was true.

100 years had gone by since the War of the Ring. Aranel was a young teenager now and the twins were in human years 9 years old.

Legolas and Joyce had built a good live together. Trying to raise their kids and guide their people to the best they could. It has been a peaceful time even for Joyce.

Aragorn had invited them to come to Minas Tirith to celebrate his 100 year anniversary. Legolas realized that it had all started there.

**Flashback**

"Come on, Naneth. We are going to be late." Alantariel shouted to her mother. Joyce smiled and urged her horse into a gallop after her daughter. They were almost in Minas Tirith and soon would come meet their friends Aragorn and Arwen again after a very long time.

Legolas looked at his wife and a smiled lid his beautiful face. He had spent so many happy years with her. She had been good to him and he loved her with every fiber of his being, if something would happen to her, he would not know what he would do.

"Legolas, are you coming?" Joyce asked him. Legolas nodded and dismounted his horse right next to her, to greet his best friend Aragorn.

"I am so glad that you could come." Aragorn said.

Joyce smiled and answered. "It is always a pleasure, Ellesar, to be in the White City again."

Aragorn hugged Legolas and the Elf returned the hug. He did not know that he would need his friend so bad later.

They had spent about a week here and Joyce was beginning to become restless. Legolas knew that to be a sign that great danger was coming. So on one evening he took her apart to talk to her.

"Joyce, what is wrong?" He started after he had put the children to bed. 

"I don't know, meleth. But somebody is coming and I fear that it will be greater then everything I have ever faced. I feel that this is going to be my last battle." Joyce answered her husband while staring out the window.

Legolas put his arms around her waist and pulled her close before saying. "Well whatever it is, you can beat it."

Joyce only nodded.

Legolas looked at her when she was getting ready for battle. She would ride out with Elledan and Elrohir and his little girl Alantariel .

She looked so much like Joyce. She had black hair and blue eyes just like Joyce. Her hair had a couple of strakes of blond in it when she was little but it had disappeared. She looked like a Saiyan and a Elf and she would fight alone side Joyce.

Before she left, Legolas pulled her into a kiss and he was surprised with the frierceness that she answered it. "Please come back to me safetly." He told her.

Joyce nodded and mounted her horse after saying goodbye to Aranel and Daug. She waved one last time before she galloped away from him.

**End Flashback.**

That had been the last time Legolas had seen Joyce. He felt his knees give away underneath him and only two strong arms kept him from falling to the ground. He heard Aragorn's gentle voice behind him, while easing him down to the ground.

"What has happened? Where are Joyce and Alantariel?" Aragorn asked his foster brother.

Elledan let his gaze drop to the floor and Aragorn heard the unsproken message. "Which one of the two?" He asked in a shaky breath.

"Naneth!" A voice answered from the door opening.

Legolas looked up and he caught his shaken daughter in his arms before she crashed. "What happened?" He asked her softly.

Alantariel got up and he saw the grief in her eyes. He got angry, how could Joyce do this to them? How could she do this to him?

"She was fighting as was I and we won but so many people died and she said that she knew that a lot more people would die. Then this big dragon appeared (eternal dragon for the one who know dragonball z) and she talked to him and he restored all the people and would have peace for 100th years, But when we wanted to leave, she said that she could not come and that I should gave you this letter and then fell to her knees and when we walked over, she was... she was..." Alantariel's voice broke and she cried into her father's arms.

Legolas knew what Joyce had done while trying to give his daughter some piece, he was only vagely aware of Aragorn's arms still around him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 

That night Legolas finaly had the time to read the letter that was from Joyce.

Legolas 

_I know that you are mad and I cannot say how sorry I am but you have to understand why I would do this. I am the protector of Arda and I swore to protect this planet. And it resulted in giving my life for it._

_Like I told you before I will be waiting for you on the white shores of Valinor, but your work is not done yet, please only come when you can._

_Remember that I don't regret anything I done and you make me feel so speacial. I love you very much._

_Always Yours._

_Joyce._

Legolas felt his heart breaking and fell to the ground again. He could not stop the tears from falling. The tears he had managed to keep aside all day were finaly taking over.

Aragorn run in the room at the moment his friend collapsed and pulled him against him. He signed and prayed for the Valar to keep his friend from fading. Because what was Legolas going to do without the love of his life?

**This is it for now. Please review.**


	45. alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Please give me ideas.**

Legolas awoke later that evening with a heavy chest. Looking over to his side, he saw Aragorn curled up against him. The human would not budge when Legolas shook him gently.

The Elf signed and tried to fight this despairing feeling in his heart before he shut his eyes again and let sleep overtake him.

Joyce was looking out towards the sea. She closed her eyes, once again asking herself if she had made the right choice.

She was still dazed by everything that had happened.

She opened her eyes when she heard the silent footfall of Elrond. The Elven-Lord stopped next to her but did not speak.

"What is it that you came for?" Joyce asked her foster-father.

"To see if you were alright, little one." Elrond answered softly.

Joyce looked at him with a sad smile and said. "What do you think?"

He did not speak but instead but his hand on her shoulder and said. "It will be alright. Legolas will not fade, your hold is still too strong on him. Your love and his friends and family will keep him going until he will be coming."

"What if Aragorn and Arwen die?" Joyce asked him.

"He will sail then and we will all be reunited." Elrond said through Joyce could detect the sad undertone in his voice.

Joyce nodded to him and then closed her eyes again. For the first time since she had died, the tears falling from her eyes.

She felt Elrond pressing her against him before he said. "It is alright, you will see them all again, I promise. Oh, my little one, it is not much that we could do for you but we would not keep him from you, not when you have done do much for us."

Joyce hugged the acient Elf and she felt him return the hug before she let go with sign. The years would be long on the both of them before they could finaly be reunited again in the evergreen land of Valinor.

Aragorn awoke the next morning to find Legolas that moved closer to him. The old king signed and got up to look out the window.

He felt the old pain again. His time was coming and end, maybe not in the next 5 years or so but it would soon be all over. He did not know what Legolas was going to do then or Arwen for that matter.

He turned around when he heard his friend move. "Morning, Legolas." Aragorn said.

Legolas looked up. His blue eyes were dull and red from crying. He took in the appearance of his friend. Aragorn's hair was pure white now and his face finally seemed to show his age. He moved more like an old men and Legolas knew that his age was finaly catching up with him

"Morning, Strider." Legolas answered.

Aragorn managed a weak smile at his old nickname. "I trust you slept well."

Legolas nodded and began talking about her without anything that Aragorn said. "I miss her. I don't know what I have to do. I am so angry at her and yet I cannot live without her. But do you know what the weird thing is?"

Aragorn shook his head and Legolas continued. "I was kind of expecting this. I could never see her sailing West with me. But then again I can never image me being separated from the Fellowship. I don't know but I have this strange feeling as if we are not going to be separated forever but just travel a different path for a little while before we all come together again."

Aragorn sat down next to him and said. "Joyce will not leave without you, Mellon-Nin. She loves you too much for that. You have not found her just to be separated from her again."

Legolas nodded and stood up before he said. "I think I will have to check up on the children, don't you think?"

The next minute Daug and Aranel came running into the room and bounced on their father. Legolas caught both his children in his arms and gave them a big hug before he said. "You know I love you, don't you, children?"

They both nodded and said. "We love you too, Ada."

Alantariel came walking into the room. Legolas looked up and smiled at her. She looked so much like Joyce. Yet it did not hurt him but made him love them both more.

"Ada, when you go West, can we come with you?" She asked silently.

Legolas smiled again and said. "If that is what you want, then yes of course you can."

All three of his children nodded and said. "Yes, we want to see all the people Naneth and you told us about." Before the rushed out of the room again and went for breakfast.

Legolas looked at Aragorn and hugged his best friend before he said. "Thank you, Estel. I will have to face the rest alone I guess."

Aragorn shook his head and said. "No Legolas, You are never alone."

Legolas nodded and knew he would never be alone in spirit.

**This is it for now. Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	46. The Grace of the Valar

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. This song belongs to Phil Collins and the other one to Mariah Carey.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Let's begin.**

Legolas felt week. It had been a month since Joyce had died and Legolas knew he was fading.

They had come back to Ithilien and Aragorn had traveled with them. The king had simply said that he wanted to be out of the city but Legolas knew that Aragorn wanted to be here for him.

The month had been the hardest of Legolas's long life. The first few weeks he had felt so angry and betrayed by Joyce. Every night he would spar with tears streaming down his face.

The last week he had tried to comfort his grieving children. He had collapsed two nights ago after another crying session from his children.

Legolas knew he had not given himself time to deal with his own grief. He had been there for everybody accepts himself.

He had just been going on and that had resulted in falling to the floor unconsciousness two nights ago.

All he wanted to do was just get away from everything and find a quite place to die. He snuck out of his room every night and went to the lake and would sit there until dawn. He wished he could just die and give his soul to the darkness and return to her.

When he would fall into an exhausting sleep, Legolas wished he would not wake again and was disappointed that he did.

He had told Aragorn about these feelings and the man had tried to talk to him, but what did Aragorn know about this matter that would help Legolas.

Legolas was tired of fighting the despairing feeling in his heart and wished he could die.

He closed his eyes in utter weariness and hoped that the Valar would grant his wish.

Opening his eyes again, he started to sing the song he remembered from his childhood.

_How can I just let you walk away? _

_  
Just let you leave without a trace _

_When I stand here taking  
_

_Every breath with you  
_

_You're the only one  
_

_Who really knew me at all?  
_

_How can you just walk away from me?  
_

_When all I can do is watch you leave  
_

_'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain  
_

_And even shared the tears  
_

_You're the only one  
_

_Who really knew me at all?_

_So take a look at me now  
_

_Oh there's just an empty space  
_

_And there's nothing left here to remind me  
_

_Just the memory of your face  
_

_Take a look at me now  
_

_'Cause there's just an empty space  
_

_And you coming back to me is against all odds  
_

_And that's what I've got to face  
  
I wish I could just make you turn around  
_

_Turn around and see me cry  
_

_There's so much I need to say to you  
_

_So many reasons why  
_

_You're the only one  
_

_Who really knew me at all  
  
so take a look at me now?  
_

_'Cause there's just an empty space  
_

_And there's nothing left here to remind me  
_

_Just the memory of your face  
_

_Take a look at me now  
_

_'Cause there's just an empty space  
_

_But to wait for you is  
_

_All I can do  
_

_And that's what I've got to face  
_

_Take a good look at me now  
_

_'Cause l'll still be standing here  
_

_And you coming back to me is against all odds  
_

_That's the chance I've got to take  
  
Take a look at me now_

He closed his eyes and fell into a weary sleep.

Joyce was getting angry. She had tried to talk to the Valar but they would not hear her, well now they would.

Legolas, her Legolas was fading and fast. If he was to die then her children would die too and they needed to get their full power before they could sail with Legolas to the peace of Valinor.

She hurried up the steps to the tower where the Manwe and the other Valar dwelt. They would hear her and send her message to Legolas even if it ment that she had to fight them all to get her request.

She ignored the shouts of Gandalf and Elrond who came after her. Nobody would stop now she was so close.

"No, Galadriel let me go. I will see them and I will let Legolas know. I don't want him to die, are they so blind that they cannot see that?" Joyce shouted while trying to get herself free from the grasp of the former Lady of Lorien.

"Hush, child. I will take you inside but you must calm down. You cannot face the Valar with an angry heart and an angry mind."

Joyce forced herself to calm down and then said. "Fine, I am calm now can we go inside please. I am running out of time."

Galadriel nodded and opened the door. Joyce stepped inside and was met by Varda of the Valar.

Varda smiled at her and Joyce could sense the power coming from her.

"What can we do for you, my child?" She heard a mighty voice ask.

Looking up, she saw Manwe sitting on his throne. Joyce wanted to tell them about her request but now she was here, it seemed stupid to do so.

"Don't worry, we will forfill your request with the prince. You will get one night with him, this night. We don't want him to die either."

Joyce nodded and felt a great weariness come over her. Before she knew what happened she fell to the ground. Only the aid from Gandalf prevented her from falling on the cold stone.

Legolas looked around. He was sure; he had never been here before. He looked up and could not believe his eyes. "Have I died?" He asked.

Joyce laughed and said. "Of course not Meleth."

Legolas smiled before kissing his wife.

The night was almost ending and Joyce knew she still had to make Legolas promise.

"Legolas, Meleth, it is almost time for me to leave and you should go back too." Joyce told him.

"No, Joyce, I am coming with you." Legolas said stubbornly.

Joyce shook her head and said. "I am going to tell you something. Or actually sing something for you."

Legolas nearly fell of the tree, Joyce never gave up that easily, something was not quite right here.

Joyce only smiled at her surprised husband and started to sing.

_  
Many nights we pray  
_

_With no proof anyone could hear  
_

_And our hearts a hopeful song  
_

_We barely understood  
_

_Now we are not afraid  
_

_Although we know there's much to fear  
_

_We were moving mountains long  
_

_Before we know we could  
  
there can be miracles  
_

_When you believe  
_

_Though hope is frail  
_

_It's hard to kill  
_

_Who knows what miracles?  
_

_You can achieve  
_

_When you believe  
_

_Somehow you will  
_

_You will when you believe  
  
in this time of fear  
_

_When prayer so often proves in vain  
_

_Hope seems like the summer birds  
_

_Too swiftly flown away  
_

_And now I am standing here  
_

_My hearts so full I can't explain  
_

_Seeking faith and speaking words  
_

_I never thought I'd say  
  
there can be miracles  
_

_When you believe (When you believe)  
_

_Though hope is frail  
_

_It's hard to kill  
_

_Who knows what miracles?  
_

_You can achieve (You can achieve)  
_

_When you believe  
_

_Somehow you will  
_

_You will when you believe  
  
they don't always happen when you ask  
_

_And it's easy to give in to your fear  
_

_But when you're blinded by your pain  
_

_Can't see your way safe through the rain  
_

_Thought of a still resilient voice  
_

_Says love is very near  
  
there can be miracles (miracles)  
_

_When you believe (When you believe)  
_

_Though hope is frail  
_

_It's hard to kill  
_

_Who knows what miracles?  
_

_You can achieve (You can achieve)  
_

_When you believe  
_

_Somehow you will  
_

_You will when you believe  
_

_You will when you believe  
_

_You will when you believe  
_

_Just believe  
_

_You will when you believe_

Legolas knew that this was a song of hope. But yet he could not keep the tears from falling from his eyes. Joyce looked at him and when he reached out for her, she only went further away from him.

"Legolas, I can only come to you when you promise me, that you will not fade but come to me by the sea."

Legolas looked at her and while taking a deep breath, he said. "I promise, Meleth."

After he said that, the both of them woke up in their own worlds again.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	47. Aragorn's death

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I will go on until chapter 50 and then it is the end of the story. Please post some ideas and I might continue. Let's begin.**

Legolas looked down at the pale face of his old and best friend. Aragorn smiled weakly at him before he turned his attention back to his grieving wife.

Legolas signed mentally, the day he had dreaded and dreamed off was finally hear. Aragorn was dying. Legolas did not want to lose his best friend, the friend he had known for about 200 years but if Aragorn was gone, Legolas had no reason to stay in this world and he could finally sail for Valinor and be reunited with Joyce.

Arwen stood up and rushed out of the room, with her hands before her eyes. Legolas looked at Aragorn and the man nodded weary to him, Legolas then swiftly walked out of the room and walked after Arwen.

"Arwen." Legolas called softly when he walked into the garden.

"Leave me alone, Legolas, you don't know how much it hurts. Please leave me alone with my grief." Arwen answered him when he found her.

Legolas cocked his head to one side and walked to her before he said. "Don't I?"

Arwen looked up and then realized what she said and she answered. "I am so sorry, Legolas, How could I forget, of course you know? Will you forgive a grieving queen's words?"

Legolas nodded before sitting next to her and said. "I do, my queen. Arwen, I know it hurts but you cannot grief now. He is not gone yet. Treasure the time you have with him before you give into your grief, there will be time enough for that later, mellon-nin."

Arwen nodded while the tears continued to fall and then asked. "I will not live long after he has passed. Why is it that you did not fade?'

Legolas hesitated, he had never told this to anybody, but the he answered. "I promised a certain lady that I would come to her by the sea and not by death, and I did not want to break that promise, that is all."

"She came to you?"

"Yes, Arwen, yes she did. I still miss her and I cannot be happy until I am with her again, yet I will have to miss all of you. It is hard being friends with mortals."

"Or being in love with them."

At that they both laughed. Legolas smiled at her and said. "You will be with him again. The parting will hut but will only be for a little while."

"Go to him, Legolas. You need to be with him before the end. Go on, my friend. I will be fine." Arwen said while she pushed him away from the bench and into the direction of Aragorn's room.

Aragorn looked up when Legolas walked into his room. The King smiled at his old friend and watching him sit down on the bed.

Legolas's heart was breaking all over again. He had never been the same after Joyce had died and Aragorn had seen him look out towards the sea so many times.

"Will you sail after I pass?" Aragorn's quite voice tossed Legolas out of his thoughts.

"Yes, after I build a ship." Legolas answered the man.

"And you will be with her again?"

Legolas nodded.

Aragorn smiled and then said. "Remember that time we wrecked your father's palace and he grounded you?"

Legolas smiled back and nodded. "Of course I do, Estel. How can I forget? It was so humiliating."

The friends continued to talk until Aragorn fell into a restless slumber. Legolas was sitting with him and thinking about all the time they spent and though about Joyce and how much he wanted to be with her again.

His own father has left a few years back. Legolas had sent a letter with him to take to Joyce and to give his love to his mother. Thranduil had been surprised when he had heard that Joyce had died but he had been there for Legolas, something the Elf was very happy for.

"Estel, Estel." Could be heard from the room where Aragorn had died but a few minutes ago. Legolas could not stand to hear so much hurt in those two words.

He remembered his last few words with his friend.

**Flashback.**

"Goodbye, Legolas. I hope that our paths might cross again. I love you; Mellon-Nin and I hope that you will be reunited with your beautiful wife. Please tell her that I love her." Aragorn said before coughing dreadful.

"Goodbye, Estel. I love you too. Until we meet again, my King." And with that Legolas kissed his friend on the cheek and walking out of the room while his tears fell again.

**End flashback.**

All he wanted to do was just run and that was what he did. He did not care to where but he just had to get away and he ran and ran and ran/.

**Hope you liked it. Sorry it is a bit short but don't have had all too much time. Please review. **


	48. finally setting sail

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: This is the last two chapters of this story. Hope you like it. Let's begin.**

Legolas looked up when he heard the heavy footfall of Gimli approach. He did not even try to hide the tears that were falling from his eyes. He had long ago learned not to hide his true feelings from Gimli, the Dwarf just knew him to well.

"Hello, Lad. You ran away before I had a change to talk to you. I am glad to see that you are atleast not trying to kill yourself, like you did after your Lady died." Gimli said.

Legolas smiled weakly before he said. "This pain is different from the pain back then. I hope you are ready to leave, Master Dwarf."

"Where are we going?"

"I am going to Ithilien to prepare everything for the journey and then I am going to build a ship and leave for Valinor. That is my journey, Gimli. Aragorn might have gone some place I cannot follow, but it is time for me to go home too." Legolas answered him.

"I am going with you." Gimli said.

Legolas smiled before he said. "Gimli, you know just as well as me that you cannot be excepted in Valinor. No, my friend, I am sorry but I fear that if I would stay until you died, I would pass away myself."

"Galadriel and the Valar don't mind." Gimli answered the Elf-prince.

Legolas's head snapped up before he stuttered. "Galadriel and the Valar don't mind?"

"Yep, that's right, Lad, I am going with you." Gimli said while smirking.

Legolas's jumped to his feet and he said. "Then what are we waiting for? Let us go."

Arod 2 stood ready while Legolas was saying goodbye to Eldarion. Arwen had left for Lorien and Legolas knew that nobody would ever know what was going to happen to her, except him.

Alantariel stood next to him and Legolas looked at his daughter with pride. She had wished herself mature and had come to age very fast. Joyce had told him once that their children had that choice. To become mortal or to stay immortal and with that if they choice to be mortal they would mature so fast that it would seem like miracle.

"Ada, what is I would tell you that I don't want to leave?" She softly asked.

Legolas looked at her confused before he said. "Then I would ask you, my daughter, what the reason was for staying here."

Legolas noticed that Eldarion was holding her hand. His daughter looked at him again and said. "I made my choice, Adar, and like you and Naneth I will fight fro the one I love. There is only one ship going west and I will not be on it. There is no ship that can bear me away or hold me against my will."

Legolas nodded and said. "It is alright. Little one. Make sure that your will not lose him until you are ready. I wish you good luck and don't forget that I love you both very dearly. May your time be longer and blessed then the time I spent with my wife."

Eldarion smiled at him and giving his father's old friend a hug before he said. "Thank you, I will promise you that nothing in this world or the next will come between us."

Legolas kissed his daughter goodbye and then walked away and while mounting the horse, he heard Gimli whispering behind him. "Who would of every though that?"

Two months had gone by and Legolas had finished building the ship. He was lost in memories of Middle Earth when Gimli called impatiently to him. "Legolas, can we leave?"

"Don't be so impatient, Gimli. We still have a long way to go before we are home." Legolas answered before climbing onto the ship and tossing the ropes away so that they could set sail.

He cast one look back at Middle Earth. It was time to go home, he had said his goodbyes and made sure everything was safe and sound for the ones left behind.

The ship was silent when it passed through the Anduin. His children had left him already. They could not wait so long to see everybody.

"You are thinking of them again, are you not?" Gimli asked Legolas again.

The Elf looked up and answered. "Yes, Master Dwarf. I cannot wait to hold the ones that I love in my arms again."

Gimli smiled and then said. 'I am sure, she will feel the same way."

"You better get some sleep, Gimli. We don't want the people of Valinor to get a cranky Dwarf not would we?"

Gimli laughed and went inside.

"Gimli, we are there. I can see the shore." Legolas called to Gimli who came as fast as his old legs could carry him running to the front of the ship.

Legolas was glad they were finaly there but was filled with doubt. Would she be there?

**This is it for now. Please review. **


	49. The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews. This is one or the last chapter of this story. I think this is not yet the last one but anyway let's begin.**

Legolas maneuvered the ship onto the sandy beach. When he jumped off, he only paused to help Gimli off of the ship.

Gandalf and the hobbits were waiting for them on the shore. As were Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond and his wife.

Legolas stopped, uncertain of what to do, until Gandalf said. "Come on, you two, come and greet us."

The Elf stepped forwards as did Gimli. The both of them were for a moment surrounded with a bright light. Legolas got frightened until he could feel so much love surrounding him and a voice said. "Welcome home, my child. We have been waiting for you."

When the light vanished, Legolas looked at Gimli surprised. The Dwarf looked just like Legolas remembered. His beard and hair were no longer white and his face was smooth again.

Gimli smiled at him and Legolas said. "You look like your are 100th years old again, friend Gimli."

Legolas stepped onto the shore only to be sweapted in a hug from his father, who said. "You finally came. I am so glad, my son, you are finally home."

Legolas hugged his father back before he found himself staring into his mothers face. The former queen of Eryn Lasgalen smiled at him and opened her arms.

"Legolas, my son, I have missed you so much. I am so glad you came."

When Legolas had greeted everybody, he looked on ahead in search for his wife. Aranel and Daug had greeted him already and he had told them about Alantariel's choice to stay with the one she loved.

"I am glad to hear that she does take after her father after all, when she looks so much like her mother." A voice, Legolas though he would never hear again said.

The Elf's head snapped up and he saw, after rubbing his eyes about 10 times, Aragorn standing there. The man smiled at him and said. "I am glad that you came, Mellon-nin."

Legolas looked at him before he hugged his best friend and while saying. "I am so glad that you are here."

Aragorn returned the hug and the man said. "Of course, they could not deny me passage after everything I have done."

When Legolas let go, he soon spotted Arwen. He also got a hug from the Queen of Gondor.

Aragorn took his lady by the hand and said. "Go on, Legolas. We all know what you are looking for and it is only good that you will find who you need most."

The Elf grinned softly before stepping away from everybody and breaking into a dead run while following his heart.

It soon led him into the forest. Legolas looked around, hoping to find Joyce among the trees. When he had looked everywhere, he felt disappointed.

"Seas (please), Joyce, where are you? You promised your would be here." He muttered.

"_Of course, I am here, Meleth. You just did not look good enough." _ He could hear her say in his mind.

Legolas head snapped up and he followed the path he had just discovered out of the forest and straight to a waterfall.

Legolas marveled at the beauty of this place and the he smiled. For there she was, walking towards him.

"Joyce, you are here." He managed to say before both their desires took over and they ran to each other and kissed and hugged, glad to be finally reunited.

Moments later, when they finally let go a voice said. "Well, it was about time."

Legolas turned around and found everybody staring at him. Joyce laughed and shot an energy ball to Elledan.

The Elf ducked and Legolas smiled before he seized Joyce again and kissed her on the mouth, ignoring all the others.

That evening when they lay in each others arms, Legolas smiled and said. "It is over; we are never to be separated again. You are mine forever now and I do not care who sees it."

Joyce smiled and kissed him once more. They were glad that they could be with each other and with their friends.

So maybe one day when your time has come and your pass into the West, you might see when everybody greets you a blond haired Elf prince and his raven-haired saiyan princess.

**This was it. Hope you liked it. This is the end.**


End file.
